


Наемники

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Military, Sexual Tension, Snipers, black ops
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боливия. Дженсен – снайпер, выполняющий неофициальные задания армии США, Джаред – рядовой, недавно прибывший на военную базу. Они не знают друг друга, они не нравятся друг другу, и вообще, как известно, идеального плана не существует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sige_vic  
> Сайт проекта: http://naemniki-fic.narod.ru/
> 
> Примечание:   
> АУ не только по профессии, но и по возрасту, Джеи младше самих себя теперешних на шесть лет.  
> Благодарности:  
> 1\. Самые большие благодарности моим дорогим артерам, которые не только рисовали, но и поддерживали меня во время написания текста, помогали с информацией о географии, культуре и политике разных стран, фонтанировали идеями, работали картографами и, в конечном счете, занимались тем, чем и не должны были – сайт и трейлер, ребята! Сайт, блин, и трейлер!   
> Объем вашей работы поражает меня до сих пор.  
> Я у вас в пожизненном добровольном рабстве.
> 
> 2\. sige_vic, дорогая моя! Я постоянно заставляю тебя вычитывать чужие тебе фандомы. Спасибо, что не бросаешь меня в трудные авторские времена!
> 
> 3\. Горячие, страстные и искренние благодарности двум людям, которые не желают быть названы, но без которых этой вещи и быть не могло!

_Новая кровь нужна не меньше, чем сталь._

_Всего, что случится здесь, мне заранее жаль._

_Солнце плюется огнем, но снова встает,_

_Удар по нервам скует, не хуже, чем лед._

_Побитой собакой на поворотах скулят тормоза,_

_С той стороны приклада такие темные и чужие глаза…_

_Улицы города снова в крови и в разноцветных огнях,_

_Мы отмечаем праздник каждого дня._

_«Праздник каждого дня», одна давно распавшаяся группа.._

 

 

 

**ГЛАВА 1**  
  
  
  
– Твою мать!

  
– Терпи, Мэтт.

  
– Ну что за подстава, а?

  
– Не знаю, не знаю, Коэн. Сейчас прилетим уже.

  
– Эклз?

  
– Чего?

  
– Это аппендицит.

  
– Не смеши, Коэн.

  
– Я тебе серьезно говорю. Все признаки.

  
– Блядь, Мэтт, ты заявляешь, что это просто аппендикс? После всего? После Парагвая?

  
– Знаешь что, Эклз? Твои пафосные речи совсем не помогают.

  
– Могу заткнуться – я смотрю, тебе лучше.

  
– Лучше. Заткнись. Нет. Не лучше.

  
– И на хера ты засел в своем Порту-Алегри?! Говорили тебе – возвращайся в Эл Эй. Сплошная антисанитария…

  
– Я задолбался тебя образовывать, Эклз! Порту-Алегри – столица штата. Культурный центр! Самый высокий уровень жизни среди… А, бля…

  
– Ага. И еще там живет крошка Эми.

  
–  Ч-черт…

  
– Что? Ты чего теперь за другой бок держишься?

  
– Теперь там болит.

  
– Мэтт, ну что за байда?! Ну все уже… Эй! Как пилота зовут, Коэн? А, от тебя никакого толку… Сколько еще, парень?!

  
– Пятнадцать минут, сэр! Ему совсем плохо?

  
– Закрой рот и лети!

  
– Это аппендицит, сэр. У мужа моей сестры было такое.

  
– Да вашу мать!!!  
  
  
***  
Дженсен Эклз ждал в приемной майора Джеффри Дина Моргана с возрастающим раздражением.

  
Он не знал, что с напарником, не знал, как долго ему здесь мариноваться, он понятия не имел, насколько сложное задание ему готовят, да и вообще был не уверен, что теперь, без Мэтта, его выпустят за ворота базы.

  
Скорее всего, его просто посадят обратно в вертолет. Многочасовой перелет, и – привет, Лос-Анджелес, давно не виделись.

  
Из кабинета вышел незнакомый генерал-лейтенант. Дженсен по привычке вскочил, вытянулся в струнку, но генерал его не заметил.

  
Он тихо отдал приказ капралу, охраняющему приемную, и быстрым шагом удалился, не посмотрев на Дженсена. Капрал смерил Дженсена безучастным дежурным взглядом и кивнул в сторону двери.

  
Армия. Вкус свободы.

  
Эклз еле сдержался, чтоб не показать капралу средний палец.

  
Майор Морган сидел за столом и вчитывался в какой-то документ, распечатанный на голубой бумаге. Дженсен замер у двери, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

  
– Эклз? – слегка рассеянно кивнул майор. – Садись.

  
– Сэр. – Дженсен опустился на стул. Язык чесался – так хотелось спросить о Мэтте, но это было бы ошибкой.

  
– Все нормально с твоим парнем. Сейчас летит в Ла-Пас, там больница приличная. Врачи сказали – аппендицит.

  
Дженсен едва заметно качнул головой.

  
За-ши-бись! По всем пунктам.

  
Очень хотелось отметить вслух, что Коэн вовсе не его парень, они вообще – ничьи парни, если уж честно. Но это стало бы еще худшей ошибкой.

  
– Короче, – мотнул тяжелой башкой майор и уничтожил документ в шреддере. – Ты выдвигаешься послезавтра. День тебе на адаптацию – я помню, как ты не любишь с корабля на бля…

  
– Сэр, можно вопрос?

  
– Я ему еще ни черта не рассказал, а у него уже вопросы, – проворчал Морган.

  
Дженсен подумал, что майор только с ним позволяет себе расслабиться. Ну, в общем, это было понятно – Дженсен не подчинялся напрямую никому в армии США. Были заказчики – и был исполнитель. И всем удобно.

  
Особенно в конце, когда от твоего трупа все открестятся.

  
– Ну! – рявкнул Морган, и Дженсен чуть подался вперед, улыбнулся самой своей смущенной улыбкой, развел ладони в доверчивом жесте и сказал:

  
– У меня нет напарника. Каким бы ни было задание – я отказываюсь. Прошу прощения, сэр. Я один не работаю.

  
Майор откинулся в кресле и с ненавистью посмотрел на Дженсена.

  
– Снайперская пара? – уточнил Морган властным, густым голосом.

  
– Именно, сэр, – слегка пожал плечами Дженсен.

  
– Там плевое дело, парень.

  
– Даже слушать не буду, – мягко возразил Дженсен.

  
– Ну кто виноват, что у твоего напарника открылся чертов аппендикс?! – прорычал Морган, и Дженсен подумал, что он им очень нужен. Очень. Просто так генералы не спускаются к простым смертным. Даже к простым смертным майорам.

  
– Никто не виноват, дурацкое стечение обстоятельств. Но с моей стороны стало бы преступлением соглашаться идти одному. В первую очередь это может навредить делу. Сэр.

  
Дженсен уже прокручивал в голове, как, вернувшись домой, отправится к Крису на открытие паба, как обновит карту спортклуба и…

  
– Хорошо. Я найду тебе напарника.

  
– Э… Простите?

  
– Ты какое конкретно слово не понял?

  
– Я все понял, просто здесь же одни пехотинцы, две дивизии зеленых, да и как я буду работать со случайным человеком?

  
– А вот на это мне наплевать, Эклз! Каком кверху будешь работать. Ты поставил условие – я его выполню. К завтрашнему дню у тебя будет второй. Учить станешь по дороге. Иначе твой контракт смоют в сортир. Это понятно?!

  
Майор привстал в кресле, став вдруг похожим на рассерженного, злого медведя. Медведя в военной форме с золотыми дубовым листами – знаками отличия на темно-зеленых погонах. Дженсен мог сейчас развернуться и выйти. Фига два его бы тогда доставили в аэропорт, но плевать, сам доберется. Свободный и безработный.

  
И без денег на операцию.

  
– Я все понял, сэр. Разрешите ознакомиться с заданием?

  
– То-то.

  
Майор успокоился, щелкнул ключом, открывая ящик стола, и швырнул на стол перед Дженсеном тонкую синюю папку.

  
Дело было несложным.

  
Было бы несложным, если бы армия США не жаждала с такой страстью остаться незапятнанной и чистой, как снег в Андийских Кордильерах.

  
Впрочем, иначе бы ей не были нужны наемники.  
  
  
***  
  
Джареду очень хотелось пить.

  
Вообще с ним происходило что-то странное, непривычное, не поддающееся определению.   
В кружащейся голове гудело, усталость сковывала мышцы, словно он пробежал на время пять миль, и рот пересох от жажды.

  
Как можно было заработать такую адскую усталость, сидя шесть дней на жопе в одиночном карцере, Джаред не знал.

  
Боливия как-то сразу ему не понравилась. Еще когда вертолет облетал гору и разговорчивый, всеми любимый сержант Бивер рассказывал отряду о том, что недействующий вулкан Сахама является самой высокой вершиной страны, Джареду стало не по себе.

  
Военная база под вулканом? Серьезно?

  
Стало тревожно и нервно. А вдруг рванет?

  
Впрочем, Джаред был фаталистом. Его совсем не убедил факт, что вулкан мертв уже десять тысяч лет. С его везучестью? Ха.

  
Зато он будет в центре Помпей. Прикольно!

  
Джаред облизал пересохшие губы и приник к окошку.

  
– Эй, чувак! Дай попить, чего ты жмотишься?

  
Рядовой, охранявший карцер, кинул на Джареда напряженный взгляд и отвернулся.

  
– Я сейчас окочурюсь, а ты будешь виноват! – проорал Джаред, стискивая белыми пальцами решетку.

  
– Не положено, – процедил себе под нос рядовой. Он был патологически светлоглаз, из-за очень короткой стрижки и очень светлых волос складывалось впечатление, что парень совсем лысый.

  
– Ну я же не поебаться прошу, а воды! – разозлился Джаред. Уши рядового заалели.

  
Джаред отошел от окошка и плюхнулся на койку.

  
Блядь! Ну что за херня?

  
Надо было подумать о своем будущем, но шевелись мозгами категорически не получалось из-за тошноты и общей слабости.

  
Джаред высунул язык далеко вперед, скосил глаза на кончик, снова облизал губы. А пошло оно!

  
Все. На хуй. Что будет – то будет.

  
Джаред вытянулся на матрасе во весь рост. Стопы чуть свисали, кровать была ему явно коротка, как полка в вагоне поезда.

  
В коридоре послышались шаги, и Джаред зачем-то сделал вид, что спит. Зажмурился, вдохнул глубоко и медленно, так же выдохнул.

  
Дверь с железным лязганьем отворилась, Джаред шлепнул губами, будто во сне.

  
– Прекращай этот цирк, Падалеки. Пошли, тебя майор вызывает.

  
Джаред обреченно открыл глаза и встал с кровати.

  
Его сопровождал сержант. Не Бивер, тот давно улетел обратно в учебку, где готовил ребят к службе.

  
Жаль. Джареду очень не хватало немолодого сержанта, который болел за ребят, как отец, хоть и пытался казаться строгим и жестоким.

  
Такие, как Джим Бивер, всю жизнь ходят в сержантах, а потом их отправляют на пенсию, когда меняются генеральная линия и общий порядок. Джаред знал таких стариков, его дядя был таким. Дядя Роберт, заразивший племянника любовью к армии.

  
Есть кого винить, да, Падалеки?

  
Джаред крутил головой, пока его вели по коридорам. Конечно, на побег нет ни единого шанса, но можно же помечтать?

  
Воздуха не хватало, и Джаред скоро запыхался.

  
Капрал у кабинета майора скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом, и Джаред вдруг разозлился.

  
Да какого черта?! Он старался, он был лучшим в учебке, Джим все уши прожужжал о том, какая блестящая военная карьера ждет его любимого солдата, а тут с ним обращаются, как с дерьмом!  
  
Не успел Джаред взвинтить себя до нужной кондиции, как из кабинета вышел майор собственной персоной.

  
Высокий, но не выше Джареда. На выбритом подбородке уже темнела пробивающаяся щетина – майору явно следовало бриться два раза в день. Темно-зеленая форма сидела на нем идеально, и Джаред даже успел позавидовать, пока не наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд из-под бровей.

  
– Падалеки? – спросил майор у капрала.

  
– Так точно, сэр! – отчеканил капрал, преданно пырясь куда-то в район верхней пуговицы начальства. Джаред не выдержал и улыбнулся.

  
– Веселишься? – незлобно поинтересовался майор, и Джаред вздрогнул.

  
– Никак нет, сэр!

  
– Ну-ну. Заходи.

  
И сам распахнул дверь кабинета для Джареда. Стало совсем не по себе.   
  
В кабинете ему было предложено сесть, и Джаред опустился в неудобное кресло. Майор пристально уставился на него через стол. Джаред не выдержал, отвел взгляд.

 

– Ну что, дебошир, сломал нос сержанту?

  
– Так точно, сэр! – твердо ответил Джаред. Он уже беседовал на эту тему с командиром дивизии и врачом. Неужели опять все сначала?

  
– Давай, рассказывай, только быстро, у меня времени на тебя нет! – Майор откинулся назад и с интересом уставился на Джареда.

 

Если времени нет – зачем притащил?

  
Да блин, какая, на фиг, разница…

  
– Наше подразделение прибыло на базу третьего марта, две недели назад, – бодро начал Джаред, но майор его перебил:

  
– Это есть в твоем деле. Ты мне нормально можешь объяснить, за что ты человеку нос сломал?

  
– Нормально? – автоматически переспросил Джаред. Майор начал звереть.

  
– Да, нормально! – рявкнул он, и Джаред упрямо помотал головой.

  
– Не скажешь? – уточнил майор.

  
– Никак нет, сэр! – выпалил Джаред.

  
– Почему?

  
– Это касается только меня и сержанта Уильямса, сэр! Прошу прощения, сэр!

  
– Ну ты наглец! – восхитился майор. – А ты подумал, рядовой Падалеки, что Уильямс – черный? Что ты можешь пойти по статье за расизм?

  
Как же зовут этого майора? На двери табличка была, но Джаред не прочел, конечно.

  
– Никак нет, сэр! Не подумал. Я не расист, сэр!

  
– Да хватит тут... «сэр-сэр»...

  
Майор перелистнул две страницы из папки, лежащей на столе, – дело Джареда... Интересно, что в нем?

  
– Короче, вижу, стреляешь хорошо? – майор близоруко прищурился, всматриваясь в документ.

  
Джаред машинально кивнул.

  
– Так точно, сэр!

  
– Ага. Ну что, Падалеки? У тебя есть два варианта. Первый – ты идешь под суд за нападение на старшего по званию, к тому же афроамериканца. Уильямс настаивает именно на такой формулировке. Ты всю жизнь будешь выплачивать ему бабло по суду. Второй вариант – мы увольняем тебя из вооруженных сил. С белым билетом, Падалеки. Тебе сколько, двадцать? Ага. Двадцать два. Прекрасный возраст. Сможешь вернуться в свой Техас, найти работу в закусочной, например мыть посуду за шесть баксов в час. Или пойдешь на завод. Или начнешь все сначала, выберешь себе другую специальность, накопишь на обучение…

  
Джаред почувствовал, как кровь совсем отлила от лица. Пальцы покалывало, сердце сбоило.

  
– Ты вообще как умудрился нос-то ему сломать? – дружелюбно поинтересовался майор.

  
– А чего тут уметь? – хмуро ответил Джаред и незаметно вцепился пальцами в сиденье кресла – показалось, что комнату качнуло.

  
– Тебе что, плохо? Падалеки, эй?

  
– Нет, я в порядке.

  
Майор встал, обошел стол и оттянул нижнее веко Джареда, потом второе, приложил мозолистые пальцы к шее, считая пульс.

  
– Давно тебя так? – поинтересовался сухо.

  
– Нет… То есть, как прилетели.

  
– Становится хуже?

  
– Ну, немного.

  
– А что ж ты врачу ничего не сказал, кретин? У тебя горная болезнь.

  
– Чего?

  
Майор налил воды из графина и придвинул Джареду стакан.

  
– Черт побери, у меня уже третий случай за год. Да что за слабаков присылают?! Горная болезнь, Падалеки. Мы в Оруро, в Андах. 3700 метров над уровнем моря. С непривычки бывает у некоторых. А у сопляков вроде тебя все чаще.

  
Джаред аккуратно поставил стакан на стол. Вот оно что! Блин, у него даже насморка банального не бывало никогда, а тут – горная болезнь. Заебись! Что это вообще такое?!

  
– Будем считать это знаком. Ну чего, Падалеки?

  
– Что, сэр?

  
– Увольнять или судить?

  
Джаред даже как-то забыл о своих перспективах.

  
– А извинения не помогут?

  
Майор насмешливо кашлянул.

  
После воды Джареду стало лучше.

  
– И что мне теперь?.. – Джаред не видел других возможностей. Ему не хотелось на завод и в забегаловку. Нет, он еще подергается, хрен вам!

  
– Что тебе делать? Выбрать третий вариант, – серьезно сказал майор.

  
– Третий? – затупил Джаред.

  
– Ага. Искупить. Все равно тебя надо вниз или придется на таблетках всю службу, пока не привыкнешь. Тут одному моему человечку напарник нужен. Надо уметь стрелять. Пойдешь с ним, выполнишь все необходимое, вернешься, и я подумаю, что можно для тебя сделать.

  
– И все?

  
– Да.

  
– Как-то слишком просто, сэр…

  
– О, теперь мы играем в недоверчивость. Да иди ты в карцер обратно, мне-то что?

  
– Нет, я согласен. А что от меня требуется?

  
– Прогуляться кое-куда. Будешь слушаться моего человека – все будет нормально. Подпиши мировую.

  
Еще дядя Боб говорил: никогда ничего не подписывай, не прочитав. Джаред помнил об этом, поэтому поспешно начал вчитываться в сухие строчки, написанные канцелярским языком. Майор сверлил его пристальным взглядом и крепко держал документ за угол. В документе было написано, что рядовой Джаред Тристан Падалеки и сержант Стивен Уильямс претензий друг к другу не имеют. Размашистая подпись сержанта уже украшала бумагу.

  
В голове шумело, и Джаред поставил закорючку в конце листа, решив, что хуже уже тупо некуда.

  
Суд? Увольнение?

  
Да, без претензий – оно как-то получше.

 

Майор вызвал охрану, и Джареда отвели обратно в карцер.


	2. Chapter 2

Дженсен шел от майора и по привычке осматривался. Последний раз он посещал базу полгода назад и ничуть не жалел о долгой разлуке: торчать в Боливии в сезон дождей – тот еще экшн. Хорошо, что скоро прохудившееся небо прекратит плеваться водой и засияет на радость турью.

  
Что делать туристам в Боливии, Дженсен никогда не мог понять. Моря нет, погода вечно идиотская, от снега до сорокоградусной жары – несколько пыльных миль. Впрочем, туристы, как тараканы, везде тусуются.

  
В Ираке по-любому было существенно хуже. Жарче – во всех долбаных смыслах.   
  
Под окрики сержанта мимо промаршировал отряд новобранцев. Дженсен смерил их сочувственным взглядом: никогда не любил, чтоб вместе на дело, ура и все такое прочее. Лучше одному. Точнее – с напарником. А если еще точнее – напарник был необходимостью, Дженсен не фанател от пустого риска.

 _  
_ Вдруг зрение подведет? Или, не дай бог, мозги?

  
Чего ж Мэтт так бездарно свалился? В том же Ираке и голодали неделями, и песком вместо воздуха дышали, в таких мясорубках крутило, а тут – аппендицит. Смешно.

  
Дженсен про себя отметил, что за время его отсутствия на базе выстроили две новые казармы, и прошел в свое расположение.

  
Взгляд невольно упал на кровать, на пустой второй ярус. Коэн, чтоб тебя! Ну ладно. Зато один в целой офицерской комнате, даром что подсунули двухэтажную койку.

  
Дженсен вытащил из рюкзака сникерс и сжевал его, методично проглядывая материалы из синей папки.

  
Правильно он не согласился идти один. Если армейцы хотят, чтобы ни одна живая душа не прознала, что Дженсен выполняет их приказ, нужен второй, иначе никак. Слишком подозрительно.

  
Черт, оно как хошь – подозрительно.

  
Ладно. Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления. Дал бы Джефф кого нормального. Из старичков лучше.

  
Дженсену жутко не хотелось налаживать отношения ни с кем новым. Не было эмоциональных сил. Словно после предыдущей вылазки прошла всего неделя, а не несколько месяцев. Не отдохнул совсем.

  
Это все из-за грозящей операции. Дергает, нервирует, заставляет комплексовать.   
Ведь решил же не думать! Блин.

  
Дженсен вышел в коридор, налил кипятка из кулера и выпил, так и не положив в кружку чайный пакетик.

  
По его расчетам, Морган уже нашел претендента и сейчас его обрабатывает. Час можно поспать.

  
Дженсен улегся на живот и тут же вырубился. В самолете поспать не удалось, Коэна прихватило. __  
  
  
***  
  
К Джареду пришел непривычно толстый для армии санитар и велел выпить какую-то муть из трав. Сказал, что травы местные и помогут.

  
Оставил три маленькие таблетки, но посмотрел странно и предупредил:

  
– Ты гляди. Если что – ими не убиться, даже поноса не будет.

  
Они охренели тут все, что ли?! Чтоб Джаред – да травился из-за мелкой неудачи? Не дождетесь.

  
Но время приема лекарства так и не настало, Джареда снова потащили к майору. Теперь – ночью, уже после прозвучавшего отбоя.

  
Джаред попытался пригладить волосы, но, наверное, ничего не вышло. Обрастал он мгновенно, парикмахер задолбался его стричь и разрешил оставить не по уставу длинные волосы. Они, конечно, не прикрывали уши, но Джаред очень надеялся, что получится отрастить прядки на висках до нужной длины – своих ушей он страшно стеснялся.

  
Капли дождя барабанили по крыше в ритме шагов. Джареду казалось, что вода здесь заменяет воздух, и хотя Бивер говорил про период дождей, Джаред уже не верил, что в этом месте может быть иначе.

  
На этот раз Джаред не ждал – его сразу привели в кабинет.

  
Помимо майора – Джеффри Дина Моргана (Джаред успел прочитать табличку), в кабинете оказался парень в штатском, а у окна застыл спиной еще какой-то военный. Джаред начал было докладывать по уставу, мол, рядовой Падалеки прибыл, но майор оборвал его жестом.

  
Парень в штатском сидел в кресле, и майор Морган указал Джареду на стул, маячивший напротив. Джаред сел и только тут напоролся на взгляд парня.

  
Рожа у незнакомца вытянулась, кислое выражение невозможно было отнести ни на чей другой счет – только на счет Джареда.

  
Джаред заставил себя не раздражаться и кивнул парню. Парень поднял глаза на майора.   
Майор пожал плечами и угрожающе выпятил нижнюю челюсть. Честно говоря, Джареду сразу же надоел этот молчаливый диалог, но он не знал, что должен сделать.

  
Неужели этот сладкий мальчик в потертых джинсах и черной майке – и есть тот человек Моргана?

  
Уй! Попали…

  
– Джаред Падалеки – Дженсен Эклз. Теперь вы работаете вместе.

  
Пока Джаред жал неохотно протянутую ладонь, майор встал и подошел к окну, обменявшись взглядами с неизвестным военным. Судя по форме – генералом.   
И… и чего? Все? Джаред свободен? Дальше-то как?

  
Дженсен Эклз тоже вскочил и выпалил:

  
– Майор Морган, сэр, разрешите обратиться!

  
– Не разрешаю, Эклз.

  
– Но сэр…

  
– Давай без «но», а?

  
Голос у Эклза был глубокий и низкий, у Джареда даже мурашки побежали по спине от его тембра. Он тоже встал – на всякий случай.

  
– Да вы посмотрите на него! – почти отчаянно повысил голос Эклз. Да кто он вообще такой, хуй с горы?! Чем это Джаред его не устроил? Нашелся тут… кто он, кстати? Явно служил. А почему в штатском?

  
– Да вижу я! – раздраженно отозвался Морган. Джареду показалось – его тут нет. Даже стало слегка стыдно за то, что он подслушивает чужой разговор.

  
– Вы же знаете боливийцев? Он на две головы выше самого высокого местного! Я-то заметный, а куда мне с этой оглоблей тащиться?!

  
– Но-но! – возмутился Джаред. Его не услышали. Зато Джаред рассмотрел погоны у второго мужика. Генерал-лейтенант. Круть… Все серьезно.

  
– Эклз, не мог бы ты не устраивать сцен? – Морган подошел вплотную к новому напарнику Джареда и навис над ним тяжелой тушей. Эклз отступил на шаг.

  
– Прошу разрешения поговорить с вами наедине. Сэр!

  
– Ты его не получаешь. Ты просил – вот, что просил. Дело его просмотрел?

  
– Да, сэр.

  
– Усек, как он стреляет?

  
– Да, сэр.

  
– Свободны.

  
– Но сэр… у него же вообще никакого опыта!

  
– Ты это исправишь.

  
– Молчать! – вдруг заорал генерал-лейтенант, и Джаред вытянулся в стойку вместе с Эклзом и майором.

  
– Отставить препирательства.

  
Генерал был лысоват, на мясистом носу сидели овальные, какие-то совершенно не военные очки, губы плотно сжимались после каждого слова.

  
– Генерал-лейтенант Пилегги, разрешите обратиться, сэр! – пробасил майор.

  
– Обращайтесь.

  
– Все будет сработано четко, сэр. Завтра Эклз и Падалеки выдвигаются на позицию, в семь утра погрузка на вертолет. Ручаюсь за обоих. – Джаред засек мимолетный злобный взгляд, брошенный майором на выебонистого наглеца.

  
– Именно это я и хотел услышать. Все свободны.

  
Джаред чуть расслабился для команды «Вольно», только что должно было означать это «свободны» – он не знал.

  
– Эклз, забирай к себе парня. Завтра вас разбудят в пять. Если какие-то вопросы – давай сейчас.

  
– Нет вопросов, сэр, – угрюмо отозвался Эклз и перевел взгляд на Джареда. И было в этом взгляде столько раздражения, презрения и недовольства, что Джаред понял: не сработаться. Потому что он, бля, никому не позволит смотреть на себя, как на раздавленного таракана!  
  
  
***  
  
Дженсен чеканил шаги по коридору, не обращая внимания на своего нового напарника.   
Напарника, блядь! Джефф что, издевается?

  
Как этот лохматый новобранец может быть напарником? Стеной? Прикрытием? Как он может защищать спину, если его видно за десять миль из любой точки в этой дристаной Боливии? Как можно вообще от него зависеть?!

  
Дженсен упорно работал, чтобы стать тем, кто он есть, чтобы научиться вызывать у людей доверие, играть роли, уметь держать себя в руках, импровизировать в сложных ситуациях. Да он почти шпион, хотя – почему «почти»?!

  
А теперь на нем это недоразумение, которое не просто не умеет быть незаметным, а даже солдатом-то не послужило как следует.

  
Дженсена натурально колотило от злости. Не думал он, что Морган устроит ему такую подставу. И главное – кого винить? Парня-недотепу? Руководство базы? Генерала-лейтенанта? Кого?!

  
Нет, самое поганое было то, что Дженсен самостоятельно влип. Он поставил не те условия.

  
Вещи этого… чтоб ему… Падалеки уже перенесли, и теперь они валялись грудой на нижней койке.

  
– Убирай все свое. Ты наверху! – отрывисто приказал Дженсен, уверенный, что Падалеки все это время идет за ним. Но Падалеки за спиной не оказалось. Дженсен выглянул в коридор.

  
Джаред стоял у стены, прислонившись к крашеной зеленой поверхности, упираясь в стену левой ногой.

  
– Хватит на меня орать, крутой Уокер. Пока ты не угомонишься, я не буду тебя слушать. Блядь, да я вообще не собираюсь тебя слушаться!

  
Дженсен глубоко вдохнул.

  
– А ты знаешь, зайчик, что в такой позе только проститутки стоят, когда клиентов ждут. Ты кого-то ждешь?

  
Падалеки возмущенно фыркнул, но ногу вниз опустил.

  
– Ты хочешь поговорить? Все обсудить?

  
Падалеки упрямо кивнул лохматой головой. Да кто, блин, ему позволил так ходить?! Совсем распустили сопляков.

  
– Окей. Убери свои чертовы вещи с моей койки, и поговорим.

  
Падалеки, сопя, отлепился от стены и пошлепал убирать шмотье.

  
Так. По ходу – будет еще хуже, чем подумалось в начале.

  
Когда пацан умотал на свою верхнюю койку, Дженсен снова раскрыл файл с его делом. В кабинете у Моргана не было возможности вчитаться, так что надо сейчас, пока он скрипит над головой пружинами, утрамбовываясь на неудобной постели.

  
– Эй, как тебя… Эклз… я обычно наверху не сплю. Ноги не помещаются.

  
– Ну, значит, теперь спишь, лучший из худших, – отмахнулся Дженсен, листая хиленькую подшивку.

  
– Как ты меня назвал? – Голова свесилась вниз, и Дженсен автоматически перевернул документ чистой стороной вверх.

  
– Лучший из худших. Хочешь поспорить?

  
Падалеки снова фыркнул и убрался к себе.

  
Так, посмотрим. Джаред Тристан Падалеки подписал контракт чуть больше полугода назад. Был рекрутом, потом десять недель провел в лагере первоначальной подготовки. Плюс еще три месяца учебы на специалиста. Куда метил? А, ну кто бы сомневался. В снайперы.

  
Значит, мы имеем рядового, специалиста первого класса. В смысле, не имеем, конечно…  
Дженсен помассировал виски. Стоило отойти в сторону от всех этих армейских штучек, и жаргон выветривался сам собой. Дженсену никто не верил, когда он говорил, что служил. Это и злило слегка, и радовало. Походить на тупоголовых, вымуштрованных вояк хотелось меньше всего.

  
С другой стороны, Дженсен гордился службой в армии.

  
Хотя, конечно, лучше было бы гордиться чем-нибудь другим.

  
История с сержантом Уильямсом вырисовывалась какая-то странная. Дженсен отлично помнил этого садиста. Черномазый был агрессивен, даже слегка безумен, но дело свое знал. На него постоянно сыпались жалобы, а на базе закрывали глаза на недовольных новичков.

  
По сути, Падалеки был первым, кто ответил Уильямсу кулаками. Хорошо так ответил.

  
Дженсен понял, что судорожно ищет положительные стороны в новоявленном напарнике. Потому что иначе – самое время бегать по потолку.   
  
  
***  
  
В том, что Эклз читал дело Джареда, не было никаких сомнений.

  
Джаред поудобнее устроился на матрасе и принялся наблюдать сверху за очередным чуваком, жаждущим покомандовать Джаредом Падалеки.

  
Чувак был в меру накачан, неприлично хорош собой, молчалив и совершенно непонятен. Джаред пялился на русую макушку, на выгоревшую, торчащую перпендикулярно голове прядку, на открытую в вырезе футболки шею и гнал прочь обволакивающее томление. Не к месту это.

  
Не с этим же…

  
– Эй! – «Этот» просек, что Джаред на него таращится и перехватил взгляд. Джаред не успел отвернуться.

  
– Слезай. Перетрем.

  
Джаред спрыгнул на пол и сел рядом с Эклзом, на его кровать. Эклз поморщился, словно к бомжу в автобусе прислонился, и кивнул Джареду на стул. Ладно, сука. Как хочешь.

  
Джаред пересел.

  
Эклз достал из кармана потрепанного рюкзака карту и разложил на коленях. Карта тоже оказалась старая, вытертая в местах сгибов, так что и названия местностей не разберешь.

  
– Так. Завтра нас…

  
– А ты кто? – перебил Джаред. Эклз закатил глаза, Джаред в ответ вызывающе задрал брови.

  
– Ща пойдешь спать, Падалеки, и завтра таращиться будешь: куда мы да зачем.

  
– Если я должен тебе подчиняться, я хочу знать, кто ты, на хрен, такой, – огрызнулся Джаред, понимая, что Эклз прав, и сейчас важнее поговорить о задании.

  
Эклз не спеша вытянул из того же кармана рюкзака остро оточенный карандаш, линейку, расправил карту и принялся прокладывать маршрут, отмечая невидимыми точками какие-то населенные пункты, иногда шевеля губами, словно что-то подсчитывал.

  
Не прекращая своего занятия, он заговорил размеренно и даже как-то лениво:

  
– Торопишься узнать, кто я? Имеешь право. Когда правительство не хочет, чтобы за какой-то заварушкой торчал цилиндр Дяди Сэма, зовут таких ребят, как я. – И Эклз наконец поднял на Джареда спокойный взгляд.

  
– Так ты наемник, что ли? – Джаред удивился, что эта мысль раньше не пришла ему в голову.

  
– Наемник. Мы можем продолжить?

  
– Нае-е-емни-и-ик? – протянул пренебрежительно Джаред. – Это в смысле продажная шавка, которая никому не верна и только капусту загребает?

  
Джаред не понял, как оказался на полу, стул с грохотом врезался в стену комнатухи. На шею давило колено.

  
– Еще что-то в таком духе, и с задания ты не вернешься.

  
Джаред закашлялся.

  
– Убери… да я понял… пусти…

  
С этого станется пристрелить где-нибудь, а труп с Кордильер сбросить.

  
Колено все сильнее давило на шею. Когда Джаред уже уверился в том, что сейчас задохнется, Эклз слез с него и невозмутимо ответил, внимательно глядя сверху вниз:

  
– Если тебе это так важно, я свое отслужил.

  
Джаред медленно начал подниматься на ноги и, еще не выпрямившись до конца, выкинул кулак вперед, надеясь попасть Эклзу под дых, но промахнулся.

  
Легкие жгло огнем, и Джаред рухнул на кровать, тяжело дыша.

  
– Не трогай меня, ублюдок! Никогда больше… сука… – просипел Джаред, чувствуя, что голова снова начинает кружиться. Дженсен настороженно пялился на него.

  
– Чего уставился? У меня горная болезнь. Сегодня сказали. Рад подарочку?

  
– Это нормально, – с видимым облегчением ответил Эклз – Спустимся – пройдет. Поехали дальше?

  
Джаред кивнул.

  
– Ладно. Мы вот тут. Видишь? – Эклз сел рядом и ткнул пальцем в точку на карте с надписью «Сахама».

  
– Попасть нам нужно во-о-от сюда.

  
Дженсен повел пальцем длинную полосу на восток через смешное название округа Кочабамба, куда-то в район города с красивым именем Санта-Крус.

  
– До озера Поопо нас подкинут на вертолете и высадят где-то вот здесь. Тут горы вокруг, а южнее – солончаки. Народу мало. Мы спускаемся, садимся на железку и едем в Кочабамбу. Все ясно?

  
– Солончаки?

  
– Твердые озера. Сплошная соль.

  
– Клево!

  
– Не, не клево. Если у тебя горная болезнь, ты там совсем скопытишься, это еще выше, чем Оруро. Нам туда не надо.

  
– А как мы пойдем? Я как сейчас, в форме?

  
Эклз оскалился снисходительно. Ну что за дрянь, а?! Трудно объяснить по-человечески?

  
– Нет. У нас задача – не привлекать внимания. Мы идем как туристы. Все необходимые бумаги мне завтра отдадут. Ты, главное, молчи. Молчи и не лезь никуда, я сам буду разбираться с местными.

  
– А оружие?

  
– Без оружия.

  
– А как же…

  
– На месте.

  
– А зачем мы…

  
– Ты невероятно болтлив, Падалеки, ты в курсе?

  
– Слушай… Ты, конечно, гадина та еще, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Это задание важно для меня. Мне обещали: когда вернусь, с меня снимут обвинения. Поэтому я не собираюсь лажать или тебе как-то пакостить. Дошло?

  
Лицо Эклза стало странно-отсутствующим. Он покусал губу, потом кивнул и приказал:

  
– Отбой. Завтра в пять чтоб уже дышал, моргал и шевелился! И жетон мне оставь.

 

– Чего-о? – Джаред автоматически потянулся к шее и стиснул два алюминиевых овала в черной пластиковой оплетке. Шарики, из которых состояла цепочка, скользнули по подушечке большого пальца. За короткое время это стало вредной привычкой, способом успокоиться, навязчивым движением, возможностью отвлечься.

 

Эклз молча протянул руку.

 

Джаред нехотя расстался с жетоном, ревниво и раздраженно проследив, как Эклз убирает его в карман брюк.

  
Больше ничего не оставалось делать, как запрыгнуть наверх и выпить таблетку. Комната прекратила кружение, но заснуть получилось не сразу.


	3. Chapter 3

«Хорошо, что март, хорошо, что март», – мысленно повторял Дженсен, стараясь не трястись от холода. Снаружи лило, вертолет рассекал пропеллером дождь, капли залетали в кабину.

  
Падалеки сидел сзади совершенно белый, накачанный колесами от высотки. Дженсен злорадно зыркнул на него, но как-то без задора. Возможно, их уравнивало то, что сейчас надо будет спускаться на плато по канату под вселенским потопом.

  
Вообще подзаебывало постоянно держать лицо и позу суперпрофи. После вчерашнего разговора Падалеки вовсе не стал бесить Дженсена меньше. Скорее, наоборот.

  
Парень уже два раза за утро успел спросить, в чем цель задания, и Дженсена порядком нервировало, что он один тут должен быть в курсе. Конечно, в паре Дженсен всегда был номером первым, даже с Мэттом, в послужном списке которого… Да, начнем с Ирака.   
Дженсен чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что так и не успел позвонить в больницу. Джеффри вызвал к себе в четыре утра и инструктировал до самого отлета.

  
Пилот поднял кулак и выставил вниз большой палец.

  
Уже? Дженсен был бы не против полетать еще немного.

  
Он обернулся к Падалеки и проорал в ухо:

  
– Приготовься! Я первый!

  
Падалеки кивнул и потянулся за канатом. Как учили.

  
Дженсен надвинул на глаза капюшон, накинул лямки рюкзака, отсалютовал пилоту и полез вниз.

  
Каменистый склон врезался в подошвы, и Дженсен откатился в сторону. На него упал еще один рюкзак, а затем – Падалеки, промазав всего-то на десяток дюймов.

  
Чертов бугай! Неповоротливая скотина… вот как с ним?

  
Да за что, бля?!

  
Вертолет развернулся и скрылся в дождливой пелене.

  
Глаза заливал дождь, Дженсен промок мгновенно. Надо было спускаться, а как? По склону текла муть, утаскивая за собой мелкие камни и песок.

  
– Переждем! – крикнул Дженсен и полез выше. Падалеки, скользя и чертыхаясь, направился следом.

  
Камни, которыми надо было закрепить палатку, они искали дольше, чем летели, наверное.

 

За желто-зеленым полиэстером было сыро и холодно. Падалеки занимал неимоверное количество места, развернуться оказалось просто нереально.

  
– Может, выкинуть куртки наружу? Все равно они мокрые.

  
– Но подкладки-то сухие, дебил! – стуча зубами от холода, просипел Дженсен. Свою куртку он снял и разложил в ногах. Падалеки после минутной заминки сделал то же самое.

  
– А если не перестанет? – спросил он, вытирая свитером мокрое лицо.

  
– По прогнозу, скоро кончится. А если не кончится – поползем так.

  
– Ну и зашибись! – радостно подытожил Падалеки и повернулся спиной. – Я спать, а ты как хочешь.

  
Поспать было здравой идеей, только вот одновременно этого делать было нельзя. Ладно, хер с ним. Пусть дрыхнет.

  
Дженсен подтянулся повыше, лежа он всегда мгновенно вырубался.

  
Через пять минут послышалось сопение, и Падалеки привалился влажной спиной к боку.  
Зараза! Еще и тепло забирает!

  
Дженсен задрал футболку и достал их паспорта. Ему больше понравилось имя, которое присвоили молокососу Падалеки: Дин Форестер. Сам Дженсен оказался Томом Ханнигером. Не фонтан, но вполне. Полностью лишенные воображения вояки вполне могли бы сделать их братьями да еще отметить какой-нибудь совершенно «не военной» фамилией: Смит-Вессон. Или Винчестеры – ха, тоже неплохо.

  
Настроение внезапно упало. Может, лучше, чтобы их с долговязым принимали за братьев, чем за парочку?

  
Дженсен поморщился, толкнул со злости ногой ногу Падалеки, но тот никак не отреагировал.

  
Все. Завязывать надо. Это как вынужденные соседи по каюте. Перетерпеть и дальше забыть насовсем.   
  
  
***  
  
Джаред проснулся оттого, что над головой ничего не было.

  
Точнее, было – сине-белое небо, яркое, как на рекламном постере. «Приезжайте к нам в Боливию! У нас холодно, мокро и очень жестко».

  
Тьфу. А где волк-одиночка?

  
Джаред сел и обернулся. Эклз в стороне сворачивал палатку. Казалось, что это совсем другое место, не то, куда их высадил вертолет.

  
Утром Джареду подумалось, что вокруг только голые скалы, а сейчас стало ясно, что кое-где имеются мшистые валуны, пробивающаяся зеленая растительность, глинистые фрагменты почвы.

  
Куртки высохли, и Джаред кинулся утрамбовывать их в рюкзаки.

  
Хотелось в сортир, но вокруг было как-то слишком пусто, спрятаться негде. Ну и пожалуйста.

  
Джаред отошел в сторону и расстегнул ширинку.

  
– Ты там дрочишь, что ли? – прикрикнул Эклз. – Собираться надо.

  
– А тебе завидно? – не остался в долгу Джаред. Как ни странно, его не качало – должно быть, колеса действовали.

  
– На, держи… – Эклз протянул ему паспорт, а потом отдернулся:

  
– Руки хоть о траву вытри.

  
– А ты у нас чистенький, да? – возмутился Джаред. – Как принцесса. Не ссышь, не срешь, не дрочишь, как я понимаю…

  
– Ты схлопочешь, Падалеки.

  
– А ты мне не угрожай, Эклз! Да, одному мне тут светит только подохнуть под камешком, но я тебе нужен, так что хватит меня гнобить! Я не виноват, что не успел поднабраться опыта! Я не просился с тобой идти!

  
Лицо Эклза искривилось, он повел плечами, потер глаза, и Джаред решил, что его снова будут бить, но нет. Эклз отошел к своему рюкзаку и застегнул его заученным движением.   
А потом отдал-таки Джареду паспорт. Джаред раскрыл его и одобрительно кивнул:

  
– Форестер? Мужественно, я оценил.

  
Эклз снова посмотрел с неприязнью.

  
– Пошли. Сейчас вниз, к озеру, пару дней будем его обходить, затем мимо поселков на восток.

  
– А почему нам надо прятаться, раз мы типа туристы?

  
– Мы не совсем туристы, мы вроде как студенты-геологи. А лишние вопросы лично мне на хер не сдались.

  
– Ясно. А в озере искупаться можно?

  
Эклз хмыкнул:

  
– Тебе не захочется.   


  
Такой мутной воды Джаред не видел ни разу.

  
Озеро Поопо было заболоченным, как и берега. Джаред чуть не съехал в трясину, но от протянутой руки Эклза отказался. Да, было бы слишком позорно утонуть в соленой грязи.

  
– Откуда тут вообще взялось это болото? – начал было Джаред, но Эклз отшил его:

  
– Ты можешь помолчать? Или не умеешь?

  
Черед двадцать безмолвных минут Джаред решил, что в чем-то наемник прав: молчать действительно было скучно.

   
Ну и чего? За ними никто не гонится, они просто идут себе вдоль топкой лужи.

 

Разговаривать запрещено каким-нибудь хитровыдолбанным кодексом Дженсена Эклза?   
Впрочем, болтать с надменным говнюком уже не хотелось.

  
– Сюда из озера Титикака впадает река. Не помню, как называется. На «Д» вроде. И смывает с гор хлам. А отсюда только один ручей выходит, до солончака течет, – ни с того ни с сего снизошел до объяснения Эклз.

  
Джаред кивнул. Отвечать совсем не тянуло.   


  
***  
Они спускались, и чем ниже оказывались, тем легче становилось дышать, словно воздух плавно обогащался кислородом.

  
Джаред не выдержал, конечно. Спросил, когда Эклз повел его в обход какой-то особенно острой гряды камней:

  
– Ты нормально тут места знаешь?

  
– На самом деле, здесь – не очень. Я больше на границе с Парагваем лазил. Ну и с Бразилией.

  
– А про реки всякие почему в курсе, геолог недоделанный?

  
– Я умею читать, – желчно ухмыльнулся Эклз.

  
– Ну надо же!

  
Джаред снова заткнулся.

  
С непривычки гудели ноги, но главное – голова не болела, и воздух проникал в легкие легко и мягко.

  
Через час после подъема захотелось жрать и хотелось все сильнее. Что у них запланировано насчет еды, Джаред не знал, а спрашивать ломало – опять нарываться на подстебки? Да пошел он.

  
Когда озеро изогнулось вправо, как гриф гитары, а холодный ветер сменился на влажный и теплый, Эклз дал знак остановиться.

  
– У тебя в рюкзаке. Доставай паек.

  
Джаред распотрошил рюкзак и вытащил крекеры в упаковке, банку фасоли и большой кусок колбасы.

  
Пока он резал колбасу, Эклз успел развести огонь, и теперь сидел возле костра на корточках, ворошил кончиком ножа сухую траву.

  
Полуденное солнце грело макушку, теплый камень под задницей был удобным, словно стул, жареная колбаса скворчала аппетитно, капая жиром в огонь… Джаред понятия не имел, какой черт дернул его за язык. Возможно, сказалась общая эйфория и легкое кислородное опьянение. Он проглотил кусок колбасы, облизнул жирные губы и сообщил напарнику:

  
– Слушай, Эклз, я уж думал, мне грозит школа выживания, а здесь прямо курорт! Но меня этими вашими скаутскими штучками в наемники не заманите.

  
– А ты думаешь – ты кто, Падалеки? – усмехнулся Эклз.

  
– В смысле?

  
Эклз посмотрел в сторону, как будто хотел взять свои слова назад.

  
– Ты про что, а? – не отставал Джаред. Он тяжело сглотнул – очередной кусок колбасы в горле показался жеваной бумагой.

  
Видимо, чертов ублюдок решил отмолчаться. Он вытер нож о мох и убрал его в чехол на поясе. Джаред поднялся на ноги.

  
– Эклз, что тебе известно? Выкладывай.

  
– Слушай, сопляк, ты и правда думаешь, что тебя послали на курорт? Разуй глаза! Да тебя списали, как только наш вертолет пересек пределы базы! Тебя бы просто не выпустили!

  
– Они что… Они что, рассчитывали, что я не вернусь?

  
Новая информация не помещалась в голове.

  
– Не надейся, Падалеки, даже стать смертником – это слишком большая честь для такого, как ты. На тебя другие планы.

  
– Какие? Тоже наемника сделать из меня хотите?

  
Эклз пожал плечами:

  
– Умный мальчик. Сам догадался, надо же…

  
Договорить он не успел – Джаред бросился вперед и опрокинул напарника на спину. Они покатились по каменистому пологому склону, сминая траву, нанося короткие удары наобум.

  
Конечно, Джаред был сильнее, да и фактор неожиданности сыграл свою роль, но в итоге Эклзу удалось вывернуться и прижать Джареда к земле, стискивая отвороты его куртки.   
Попытки Джареда достать кулаком противника оказывались тщетными – Эклз локтями блокировал удары. И тогда Джаред, вконец разозлившись, сгреб в кулак землю и не глядя швырнул в ненавистную рожу.

  
– Блядь! – заорал Эклз и отпрянул, закрыв ладонями лицо. – Падалеки, козел, последние мозги проебал?!

  
Джаред в запале вскочил на ноги.

  
– Получил, сука? Хочешь еще помахаться, наемник херов?

  
Но что-то было не так. Эклз не двигался с места, прижимая ладони к лицу.

  
– Воды, быстро! – его голос звучал глухо. – В рюкзаке фляга. Ну!

  
Джаред растерялся, драться почему-то расхотелось. Он кинулся к костру. Фляга нашлась в кармане рюкзака, когда Джаред притащил ее Эклзу, тот стоял, по-прежнему закрывая лицо ладонями.

  
– Ты чего, эй? Вот вода. – Джаред потряс Эклза за плечо.

  
Эклз выхватил флягу – вся его рожа была в песке, мелкие камешки прилипли к щекам – и принялся лить воду себе на глаза, запрокинув голову.

  
Его мокрые ресницы совсем потемнели.

  
Джаред мялся рядом, чувствуя себя последним мудаком.   
  
  
***  
Дженсен моргал и никак не мог проморгаться. Песок царапал, жег, и главное было не начать лапать пальцами глаза, чтобы не сделать хуже.

  
Злость на взрывного, глупого рядового затупилась, осталось только глухое раздражение на всю эту ситуацию, на задание, в котором с первых шагов все пошло наперекосяк.

  
– Чего ты как баба, Эклз? Подумаешь, песочком присыпало… – пробурчал Падалеки и отошел к костру. Злость вернулась. Въебать бы ему по башке, может, хоть мозги на место встанут?!

  
Дженсен встряхнул флягу, но воды там уже не было. Он достал из кармана пачку бумажных платков, вытянул один и промокнул глаза.

 

Так, ладно, надо донести до бестолочи простейшую мысль.

  
Дженсен, осторожно ступая, вернулся к костру, уселся на корточки, прикрыл веки и проговорил отстраненно:

  
– Знаешь, Падалеки, а ты ведь нас обоих сейчас чуть не похоронил.

  
Сопляк растерянно вылупился на Дженсена.

  
Дженсен подтянул к себе рюкзак, достал водонепроницаемый пакет с картой и GPS и подошел вплотную к Падалеки.

  
– Хочешь без глаз меня оставить? – Дженсен сунул пакет ошарашенному рядовому в руки.

 

– Давай, командуй. Стрелять, кстати, тоже сам будешь, ты ведь у нас эксперт.

  
Слезы лились до сих пор, и Дженсен моргал не переставая, силясь нормально открыть глаза.

  
Падалеки приблизился, сжав кулаки. Дженсен приготовился уже к продолжению драки, но тут Падалеки положил ему руку на плечо:

  
– Дай глянуть. Да не стесняйся ты! Хочешь мне свою шкуру доверить, а сам стесняешься?

  
Вообще-то смущался тут как раз Падалеки, но Дженсен не стал спорить. Все равно нормальный глазной врач находился в двухстах милях отсюда.

  
Дженсен сел, откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и запрокинул голову.

  
– Руки вымой. У тебя вода еще осталась.

  
– У тебя пунктик, псих? – недовольно поморщился Падалеки, но нашарил в своем рюкзаке вторую флягу и плеснул на руки. Приблизился вплотную, коснулся мокрыми пальцами скулы.

  
– Вверх смотри.

  
– Я и смотрю!

  
– И не трепись.

  
– Ты тоже. Занимайся делом.

  
– Я и занимаюсь, блин! Повернись к солнцу.

  
Дженсен повернулся.

  
– Ну? Больно, не? – Дженсен отодвинулся и поморгал еще быстро-быстро. В уголках глаз скопились слезы, и Дженсен вытер их бумажным платком.

  
И чего? Падалеки не собирается на эту тему практиковаться в остроумии?

  
– Все нормально, вроде нет ничего. Буду теперь над тобой трястись, Эклз!

  
Конечно, он ни фига не увидел. И не увидит, если что-то пойдет не так.

  
Дженсен не ответил, поднялся на ноги и принялся затаптывать костер. Падалеки возился с рюкзаком.   


  
***  
Шагая впереди и слушая, как за спиной осыпаются мелкие камни из-под ботинок Падалеки, Дженсен вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что за последние полчаса не услышал от напарника ни одного слова.

  
Патологически болтливый Джаред даже не интересовался своим будущим.

  
Пожалуй, его стоило поощрить за сдержанность.

  
– Они тебе не врали, – сказал Дженсен, не оглядываясь. Падалеки догнал его и зашагал рядом.

  
– Скорее всего тебя восстановят.

  
– А зачем меня сократили? – спросил Падалеки после недолгой паузы, старательно глядя под ноги.

  
– На тебе должностное преступление, ты изувечил старшего по званию, да еще обвиняешься в расизме. Им намного удобнее было выпихнуть тебя сюда.

  
– Бред какой-то.

  
Дженсен, в принципе, был сейчас согласен с Падалеки. Армия вообще славилась… скажем так, высоким уровнем бреда.

  
– Для этого задания требуется человек, который не имеет к военным никакого отношения. Знаешь, для чего нужны наемники в регулярной армии США?

  
– Все же лекция будет? – уточнил Джаред.

  
– Не нужна?

  
– Нет-нет, жду с нетерпением.

  
Вот гаденыш!

  
– Наемники – это грязная работа за большие деньги. Иногда правительство хочет и рыбку съесть и на хуй сесть. Устроить заварушку, но при этом остаться в стороне. Для этого нанимают ребят без прошлого.

  
– А если он попадется? И его расколют?

  
– Окей, его расколют, но нигде не отмечено, что он работает на правительство Штатов. Понимаешь, Падалеки? По документам – не числится у них такой парень. От него открещиваются. Вот кто я такой. И ты теперь тоже.

  
Джаред поправил рюкзак и рванул вперед, так что на этот раз Дженсену пришлось его догонять.

  
– Ты сказал, что служил. Ты был кадровым военным? – Помрачневший Падалеки с такой силой топтал мох, словно хотел на нем отыграться за свое увольнение.

  
Это не задание – это какой-то цирк с конями. Вернее, с одним конем.

  
– Все, сеанс откровений закончен. Нам надо запас воды пополнить. Wal-Mart в горы еще не добрались, так что придется брать воду из озера. Обеззараживать и кипятить.

  
– На хрена тогда надо было руки мыть… – бормотнул Падалеки, дергая короткую прядку над ухом.

  
А супермаркет сейчас был бы очень кстати…


	4. Chapter 4

Джаред натер ногу. Ему чудилось, что в ботинке хлюпает кровь и ею пропитался весь носок. Пить хотелось так, что перед глазами плясали черные мошки, слюна не вырабатывалась, изнанка щек была сухой и шершавой, губы потрескались от жары, и язык распух во рту.

  
Во всем был виноват Эклз. Он шел, как робот, легко перескакивая через камни, пружиня на острых скалистых отростках, торчащих вверх, как сталагмиты.

  
Он заранее огибал особенно заболоченные участки, как будто точно зная, что сейчас под ногой провалится грунт и на поверхность выступит мутно-коричневая жижа, жадно лижущая подошвы. Карту Эклз не доставал, но Джаред и сам мог бы ориентироваться здесь без компаса: просто иди вдоль зловонного озера, которое озером-то названо по ошибке.

  
Берег стал совершенно непроходимым, и им пришлось подняться по склону, лишенному растительности. С высоты Поопо виделось теперь затянутым в плотный зеленоватый туман.

  
Эклз не оборачивался, и Джаред даже отстал пару раз настолько, что глаза заслезились, когда он вглядывался в спину проводника-напарника. Пришлось нагонять, матерясь и поскальзываясь на враждебной глине.

  
Он не мог больше разговаривать, даже если бы захотел: слишком пересохло в горле. Да и о чем разговаривать? Эклз вряд ли соврал, на вопросы отвечать отказался, так что – чего теперь думать о мудаке Уильямсе, красноречивых песнях майора и военной базе, примостившейся за вулканом? Надо идти, надеясь на совесть вышестоящих.

  
Идиотское занятие.

  
– Падалеки, привал пятнадцать минут.

  
Джаред чуть не врезался в Эклза. Тот спустил с плеч рюкзак и теперь крутил головой, осматривая унылый пейзаж.

  
Джаред плюхнулся на задницу и принялся стаскивать ботинок. Вопреки ощущению, крови не было, только пот. Но мозоль действительно вздулась над пяткой, белая, плотная, цвета использованного презерватива. Джаред поморщился, трогая ее пальцем.

  
Эклз уже спускался по склону, удерживая в одной руке котелок-кружку из нержавейки.

  
Джаред снял ботинки с вонючими носками и вытянулся на земле. Мышцы ныли, вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок – земля здесь, должно быть, никогда не прогревалась.   
Эклз вернулся, завозился в стороне, разводя костер.

  
– На.

  
Джаред открыл один глаз. Эклз стоял над ним, протягивая кружку.

  
– Из болота?

  
Эклз не ответил, поставил кружку на землю возле Джареда и вернулся к костру. Честно говоря, Джаред спросил просто так, для проформы. Он бы выхлебал все, даже если бы Эклз не швырнул обеззараживающую таблетку в мутную воду. Вроде надо было подождать полчаса, чтобы таблетка полностью растворилась, но сил ждать не было.   
Джаред даже не почувствовал мерзостного вкуса, наслаждаясь холодной влагой, ласкающей горло.

  
– Пожрать бы, а? Там вроде сухари оставались.

  
– На следующем привале готовишь ты, – спокойной ответил Эклз, доставая провизию из рюкзака. Джаред подумал вяло, что понятия не имеет, чего там тащит на плечах все это время и какое барахло в поклаже Эклза. Оружия, кроме туристических ножей, у них с собой точно не имеется…

  
– Чего хромаешь? – Эклз вытянул откуда-то сникерс и принялся его жевать. С Джаредом он явно делиться не собирался.

  
– Ногу натер. – Джаред дохромал до костра и сунул в рот крекер. Банка с говядиной от огня нагрелась, и он чуть не обжегся, пока зачерпывал мясо.

 

– Так какого фига не сказал? Заклей.

  
Эклз вынул из внутреннего кармана куртки упаковку пластыря.

  
– Жаль, что паек нормальный не дали с собой, – посетовал Джаред, и, закусив губу, залепил пятку.

  
– Ага, супер. Чтоб у нас потом нашли армейскую жрачку?

  
– Кто?

  
Эклз, конечно же, не ответил.

  
– Слушай, чувак, меня это достало…

  
– Так быстро? Еще суток не прошло.

  
Джаред подавил раздражение и продолжил с напором:

  
– Меня достало, что ты не говоришь о задании, ни хуя не рассказываешь мне о маршруте, об оружии! Кто нас может остановить? Против кого мы, на хрен, идем?!

  
Эклз бросил в огонь фантик от шоколадного батончика, поднялся на ноги, взял свою фляжку и снова направился к воде.

  
Джаред треснул кулаком по земле. На костяшках осталась грязь. Он подтянул к себе рюкзак Эклза, достал карту и попытался найти их озеро.

  
Эклз вернулся и кинул во флягу с водой белую зашипевшую таблетку.

  
– Де-са-гу-адеро, – прочитал Джаред.

  
– Чего?

  
– Ну, ты вспоминал реку, которая впадает в озеро. На «Д». Десагуадеро.

  
– А. Точно. Готов идти?

  
Интересно, а если нет?

  
Джаред сложил карту и сунул обратно, готовясь огрызнуться на какое-нибудь снобское «Не трогай мои вещи!»

  
Но Эклз ничего не сказал.   
  
  
***  
Пацан выдохся. Он спотыкался, то и дело отставал, постоянно вытирал вспотевший лоб грязной ладонью или предплечьем. Куртку он снял и привязал к лямке рюкзака. Дженсен хотел сделать замечание, что так он посеет казенную вещь, да и болтается она – идти мешает. Но не стал. Расхотелось дергать Падалеки по поводу и без.

  
Дженсен сам не мог бы похвастаться, что маршрут дается ему легко. Тренажерка и тренировки пять раз в неделю – это одно, а чертовы болота Боливии – совсем другое. Он отвыкал от этих мест так же быстро, как от военного жаргона.

  
Надо будет пораньше остановиться на ночь и выйти завтра до рассвета.

  
– Скажи, если нога будет хуже. – Падалеки пыхтел далеко позади, и пришлось почти кричать. В ответ парень кивнул.

  
За весь день им не встретился ни один человек. Как много народу толпится в душных тесных городках, а стоит отъехать от населенного пункта…

  
– Короче, все! – крикнул Падалеки. Дженсен обернулся и увидел, что тот сидит на камне и стаскивает ботинок. – Я не нанимался! В смысле…

  
Дженсен поплелся обратно.

  
Падалеки положил ногу на ногу и внимательно разглядывал мозоль.

  
– Лопнула, сука, – пробормотал он и поднял на Дженсена какой-то щенячий жалобный взгляд. Расслабился, что ли? Раньше все губы кривил и ерничал.

  
На часах было восемь. Ладно, хер с ним.

  
– Ты подняться выше сможешь? Здесь палатку ставить негде.

  
Падалеки кивнул. Дженсен оставил рюкзак, взял кружку и привычно уже начал спускаться к воде.

  
– Эй, ты куда?

  
– Промыть надо, – буркнул Дженсен. Возиться с чужими ногами не хотелось страшно. Он не верил парню, не чувствовал себя с ним спокойно. Вот ноги Мэтта он бы с легкостью вымыл сам, потому что – свой, потому что условности здесь теряют смысл. Потому что…

  
«Да ладно, Эклз, себе хоть не ври».

  
Блядь.

  
Дженсен задержался у воды, пытаясь увидеть противоположный берег. Он всматривался в туманную дымку, пока не услышал вопль Джареда:

  
– Ты там утонул, Эклз?!

  
Его голос истаивал на подлете к воде, истончался, тускнел, не в силах пробиться сквозь болотную влагу. Дженсен дал себе воображаемый подзатыльник за дурацкие размышления и опустил кружку в воду.

  
Если они не успеют, он сожрет Падалеки вместе с потрохами и новоявленным щенячьим взглядом!

  
Дженсен поднялся по склону, сунул кружку в руки Джареда, швырнул ему антисептик, пластырь и полез выше – искать место для палатки.

  
К счастью, Падалеки справился с задачей и без проблем добрался до места их ночевки. От непривычной воды во рту было тухло, и Дженсен чистил зубы раза в три дольше обычного. Чтобы прополоскать рот той же водой.

  
Черт. Неужели ему… надоело? Он изнежился в Эл Эй, превратился в тепличное растение?

  
Надо просто выспаться, и все. Надо просто заново привыкнуть.

  
– Ты дежуришь первым, я после высадки твой сладкий сон сторожил. – Падалеки ощетинился, но спорить не стал. Помолчал немного, наблюдая через незастегнутый вход, как Дженсен устраивается в палатке под курткой, и сказал, швыряя в костер сухую траву:

  
– Я не знал, что надо по очереди спать.

  
– Теперь знаешь, – отозвался Дженсен и закрыл локтем глаза от света.

  
Но сон не шел.

  
Падалеки снаружи вел себя почти бесшумно, только костер потрескивал тихонько. А, нет, зашуршала упаковка – до крекеров добрался. Дженсену тоже хотелось жрать, но еще больше ему хотелось заснуть часа на три, а потом, отправив Падалеки дрыхнуть, нормально обдумать задание.

  
Он ворочался не меньше часа, а потом Падалеки залез в палатку. Стало тихо, словно он своим телом поставил заглушку на внешние звуки.

  
– Ты задолбал возиться. Чего не спишь? – Падалеки шептал, словно боялся разбудить кого-то. Интересно, блядь, кого?!

  
– Не знаю. Не вырубает.

  
– Не доверяешь мне?

  
Дженсен потер лоб и признался, тоже почему-то понижая голос до шепота:

  
– Нет. Не доверяю.

  
– Рань такая, даже отбоя в казарме нет.

  
– Неважно. Я могу заснуть, когда надо.

  
– Значит, сейчас не надо.

  
Дженсен хотел разозлиться, но не вышло. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь игнорировать слишком громкое дыхание Падалеки – какого он в палатку приперся?! – и принялся мысленно собирать и разбирать M24.

  
На третьем круге Падалеки сполз на импровизированную подушку из свернутого свитера.  
Так. Ну понятно.

  
Дженсен откинул куртку.

  
– Эй, я не сплю!

  
– Так спи, блин!

  
Дженсен вылез к потухшему костру, врубил фонарик и уставился в изученную вдоль и поперек карту.

 

 

***

Джаред проснулся от странного звука. Спросонья ему показалось, что рядом с ним какой-то любитель бьет чечетку: неровно, неправильно, постоянно сбиваясь.

 

– Да вставай ты! Мне хотя бы д-два часа нужно, – раздалось над ухом, и Джаред резко сел.

 

Потолок палатки натянулся на макушке, Эклз рядом зашипел и дернулся в строну – Джаред случайно оперся ладонью о его пальцы.

 

– Сколько времени? – хрипло спросил он, продирая глаза.

 

– Четыре, – ответил Эклз и рухнул рядом, залез под куртку до самых ушей. До Джареда дошло, что странный звук – это стук зубов Эклза.

 

– Двигайся, я тут место нагрел, – предложил он закутанной в куртку спине, но Эклз не повернулся.

 

– Когда тебя разбудить, эй?! – Джаред несильно ткнул напарника кулаком в плечо.

 

Напарник выкинул вверх кулак с отогнутым средним пальцем и промычал неразборчиво:

 

– Будильник… сам встану… два часа.

 

Джаред вылез из палатки. Костер еле теплился, дубак стоял страшный. Но на усталость прошлого дня даже намека не было. Мозоль не беспокоила, дышать было легко, а холод мгновенно взбодрил лучше ледяного душа.

 

Джаред отлил со склона прямо в туман, окутывающий озеро. Он попрыгал немного, чтоб согреться, заглянул в палатку  и фыркнул – Эклз во сне перекатился на теплую половину Джареда, – на всякий случай сменил пластырь и съехал вниз, набрать воды. Джаред вляпался в загустевшую грязь, но умудрился не грохнуться в мутное озеро.

 

Он обошел окрестности в поисках хвороста, нашел какой-то куст, обломал ему ветки и вернулся на стоянку. Ветки никак не хотели разгораться – видимо, куст не был таким сухим, как показалось. И чего он в свое время в бойскауты не пошел?

 

В учебке, конечно, их надрочили на бойню и выживание, но в основном там не делились знаниями, а ломали новобранцев под армию. Чтоб приказы исполняли бездумно и быстро.

Даже Бивер в первую неделю казался Джареду совершенно ебанутым воякой, у которого наверняка контузия или просто что-то с головой. Это потом стало понятно, как им повезло с сержантом.

 

Живот подвело голодным сухим спазмом, и Джаред осторожно вытянул из палатки рюкзак. Рюкзак оказался Эклза, и Джаред подумал: «А, хер с ним!».

 

И вытряхнул содержимое на куртку возле костровища.

 

Ничего интересного, кроме консервов, крекеров, еще одного ножа и шмоток в вещах Эклза не нашлось, Джаред остался разочарованным.

 

Были еще карты и какие-то пузырьки с образцами почвы, но это для прикрытия, наверное. В боковом кармане нашелся сникерс, и Джаред подавил порыв его стибрить. Как-то некрасиво.

 

Он упаковал все обратно и принялся готовить завтрак, раз уже его очередь.

 

Об армии, Уильямсе и майоре он не думал изо всех сил, но получалось паршиво.

 

Эклз вылез из палатки за пять минут до того, как Джаред собирался его будить. Выглядел он, сука, вполне свежим.

 

– Завтрак! – поприветствовал его Джаред.

 

Эклз не ответил, мазнул по нему взглядом и исчез под обрывом 

 

– Вода есть? – раздался через пару минут его голос снизу.

 

– Да! – ответил Джаред и поежился от внезапного ощущения, что они не одни. На таком большом пространстве эха быть не должно, но оно было – звенящее, скачущее, меняющее голоса.

 

Эклз вернулся, на его лице блестели капли, цеплялись за брови и щетину.

 

Запищали часы, у Эклза сработал будильник, он выключил его на ощупь, даже не взглянув на запястье.

 

– О, ну просто Bastide! – Дженсен принюхался.

 

– Без понятия, что это за хрень, но ты наверняка сейчас выебнулся, – отбрехался Джаред.

 

Если этот мудак не желает замечать, как Джаред пытается контачить нормально, то и пытаться не стоит.

 

Эклз намазал ножом на крекер массу из риса и говядины, которую Джаред перемешал в  небольшом чане, добавив лаврушку, найденную в чужом рюкзаке. Свой он тоже выпотрошил, но не обнаружил ничего интересного. Те же баночки с образцами, на этот раз – каких-то минералов. И жрачка.

 

Эклз прожевал, облизал ложку и миролюбиво взглянул на Джареда:

 

– Чувак, может, дальше ты будешь готовить? У тебя талант.

 

Джаред попытался игнорировать смесь удовольствия и раздражения.

 

– Обломись, чувак! – в тон ответил он и заставил себя растянуть губы в улыбке. Эклз действовал на нервы даже вот таким вот неуклюжим одобрением.

 

– Bastide – это такой крутой ресторан в Эл Эй. Там меньше чем на три сотни не пожрешь

 

– Не знаю, у нас в Техасе таких понтов нет.

 

– В курсе.

 

– Бывал?

 

 

– Родился.

 

– О. Земляк, значит?

 

– Давно там не был.

 

И, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы, Эклз скомандовал сухо:

 

– Собирайся, нам через десять часов надо на поезд сесть.

 

Джаред провозился, и чертов Эклз не стал ждать: закинул на плечо рюкзак и ломанулся вперед, так что пришлось его догонять трусцой.

 

Через час пейзаж изменился. Склоны стали круче, и, когда Джаред поскальзывался, пытаясь удержать равновесие и хватаясь руками за каменистые, осклизлые выступы на уходящей резко вверх стене берега, на пальцах оставались белые кристаллы соли.

 

– Как мозоль? – еще через час как-то нехотя поинтересовался Эклз.

 

– Супер! – отозвался Джаред, с удивлением замечая, что нога и правда не болит. Он понял, что с Эклзом выгоднее помалкивать, тогда больше узнаешь. Пусть сам мучается и придумывает темы для разговора, а Джареду уже начал нравиться их молчаливый марш-бросок.

 

Солнце как-то нехотя поднималось в зенит и начинало печь макушку. Джаред остановился, чтобы снять куртку и обмотать футболкой голову. Как ни странно, Эклз тоже остановился, подождал, пока Джаред подтянет лямки рюкзака.

 

– Как тут температура скачет! – Джаред совсем забыл, что собирался набрать в рот воды. – Я ночью думал – окочурюсь от холода, а сейчас вон как печет.

 

– Ага, есть такое дело, – подхватил Эклз. – Сейчас еще весна, от минус двух до плюс тридцати может за день скакнуть.

 

– Жопа! – прокомментировал Джаред, и Эклз кивнул, улыбнувшись. Нормально так улыбнулся, без подъебов. Но тут же опять все испортил:

 

– Жопа, Падалеки, это когда всегда пятьдесят, и в болоте пятьдесят, и ты там сутки лежишь, а ссать нельзя, потому что в член по струе заплывут рыбы-паразиты, которые в жабрах других рыб живут, зацепятся острыми плавниками и привет. Сожрут изнутри.

 

Джаред сплюнул соленую тягучую слюну. Блядь, что за гадость!

 

– У тебя «Дискавери» любимый канал, Эклз? – Интересно, а у него были ранения? Травмы головы, к примеру.

 

– Зелень ты, Падалеки. Это в кино было. «Снайпер». Но ссать в болоте все равно не советую!

 

Кажется, у Эклза хорошее настроение. Чем это нам грозит?

 

– Давай вон до того поворота, и привал на пятнадцать минут. В поезде отдохнешь, здесь составы крутые, с кондеями.

 

– В Ираке не такие?

 

Блядь! Блядь! Ну кто ж постоянно за язык-то тянет… Рыбка, блядь, паразит…

 

Эклз отвернулся спиной, изученной вдоль и поперек, и пошагал к повороту.

 

Джаред разозлился. В который раз. Надоело следить за каждым словом, достало считаться с нежными чувствами  этого злоебучего мудака.

 

Он нагнал Эклза, попробовал перегнать, но тот прибавил шагу, тогда Джаред оттолкнулся, так что протектор скрипнул, и побежал. Эклз ухватил его за лямку рюкзака, но Джаред вывернулся и ринулся к повороту, не оглядываясь.

 

И встал, как вкопанный, завернув за гряду камней.

 

Озеро кончалось где-то впереди – а вокруг, и там, вдали, начиналась грязь. Топкая даже на вид, густо-серая, покрытая белым соляным налетом. Рядом остановился Эклз.

 

– Плохо бегаешь, да? – сочувственно поинтересовался Джаред, продолжая с опаской рассматривать слякотное месиво.

 

– Силы берегу, а ты – тронутый. Соревновательный дух проснулся?

 

– Да скучно с тобой, – честно ответил Джаред, повернувшись и в упор глянув в глаза нечаянному командиру. Кажется, Эклз обиделся.

 

– А я тут не для того, чтоб тебе было весело. – Поморщился и ушел готовить перекус. Ну и правильно.

 

 

***  
Жратвы оставалось мало – Падалеки, похоже, мог умять любое количество пищи, и Дженсену стало даже жаль парня: он наверняка не наедался.

  
Опасения, что они не успеют на поезд, больше не беспокоили. Падалеки показал сегодня, что все проблемы были из-за высотки, а вовсе не потому, что напарник оказался хлипким.  
Им предстояло перебраться на другую сторону озера, закупить в поселке Поопо еды и уехать уже из этого пустынного округа.

  
Дженсен подумал о Мэтте и неприятно поразился себе: он не вспоминал о напарнике со вчерашнего дня. Так всегда бывает на задании, мозг начинает крутить задачу, даже во сне, и ни на что больше не остается места. Да еще приходилось соображать за двоих, а Дженсен отвык – благодаря Мэтту и отвык. Надо будет позвонить в Ла-Пас из Поопо, если там есть почта. Судя по карте, дыра дырой. Дженсен там не был и вполне бы прожил без экскурсии в маленький, задрипанный, соленый шахтерский поселок. Хорошо, если там имеется нормальная станция.

  
Падалеки покружил по местности и сел рядом. Костер не желал разгораться, тошнотворно нагревшейся соленой воды с химическим привкусом оставалось совсем мало, так что черт с ним, с костром.

  
– Давай быстрее на ту сторону переберемся. Перекусывай и пошли.

  
– Ага, – согласился Падалеки. У него успел обгореть нос и слегка выгорели брови по верхней кромке. Дженсен вспомнил, как раньше изжаривался на южноамериканском солнце до костей, пока не задубел.

  
Теперь только веснушки множились, на радость Мэтту и Крису.

  
А больше Дженсен и не общался ни с кем. На заданиях – Мэтт, в Эл Эй – Крис и шлюхи. Теперь вот этот. А о чем с ним говорить? Щен. Джаред. Имя-то щенячье.

 

Дженсен с тревогой понимал, что говорить хотелось. Точнее, хотелось привычного равенства, привычной общей истории, хотелось идти с Мэттом.

  
Дженсен раскидал ветки, разворошил носком ботинка землю на месте несостоявшегося костровища и поднял рюкзак. Падалеки послушно дожевал, сделал глоток из фляги, поморщился и тоже приготовился идти.

  
– Нас не засосет? – спросил он с опаской, прикладывая ладонь козырьком ко лбу.

  
Дженсен кинул взгляд на грязь. Насколько позволило зрение, он разобрал вдалеке следы шин – внедорожник тут проходит, так что и они пройдут. Иначе майор не направил бы их этой дорогой.

  
Впрочем, именно Дженсену хотелось срезать, в записях майора рекомендовалось пройти выше и сесть в поезд у Мачакамарки. Но это лишние четыре мили пешком, а Дженсен мечтал добраться хоть до какого-нибудь населенного пункта, где работает хоть какой-нибудь магазин с холодильником. Раскис, изнежился, позорище!

  
– Тут же не болото, – подбодрил Падалеки Дженсен. – Должно быть легче сейчас.

  
Но легче ни фига не стало.

  
Они оба были слишком тяжелые, ботинки проваливались в чавкающую грязь до шнурков, вытягивать ногу при каждом шаге становилось все труднее. Грязь присыхала к протекторам, забивалась в подошву, и в конце концов Дженсен сдался.

  
Он снял ботинки и встал босыми ногами в илистую глину.

  
– Эй, не советую! Тут соль, а у тебя мозоль вскрыта! – предостерег он Падалеки, но дурак не слушал, прыгал на одной ноге, стягивая носок. Ну и ладно.

  
– Уй! – выдохнул Джаред и пошевелили пальцами ног, мгновенно покрывшимися глиной.

  
– Щиплет?

  
– Не, непривычно. Но вроде клево. Пошли?

  
– «Вроде клево», – передразнил Дженсен. – Ты смотри, чтоб рана не загноилась.

  
– Дядя Боб говорил – соль лечит. А тут же дно по идее? Зимой этого перешейка нет?

  
– Народный целитель у тебя дядя?

  
– Не, – Падалеки закрылся в миг, ощетинился, – сержантом был до пенсии. Пошли уже.

  
О. Династия? Что-то неудачная какая-то династия. Сержант…

  
«Ладно, какое мне дело…», – подумал Дженсен, примериваясь идти чуть поодаль от Падалеки.

  
Когда через два часа они ввалились в поселок, миновав железнодорожную станцию, засохшая грязь отваливалась с них при каждом шаге.


	5. Chapter 5

До поезда оставался час. По расчетам Дженсена, они успевали только позвонить, купить воды и вернуться на станцию, которая обозначалась горой сваленных на земле ржавых рельсов и столбом с названием поселка. Раньше там стояла платформа, но теперь она развалилась и заросла травой.

  
– Что за мертвый город? – спросил Падалеки и потер обгоревший нос. Грязь осыпалась с него облаком пыли.

  
– Не знаю, мне похер, почта нужна.

  
– Эклз, я не верю, что тебе не интересно. Где все люди? Уже восемь вечера, рабочий день закончился.

  
– Не уверен, что они здесь работают.

  
– Колонка!

  
Неугомонный Падалеки рванул к железному столбу, скинул рюкзак, энергично нажал на рычаг… Дженсен хотел обломать его и поржать, но вода действительно хлынула из отрезка трубы неравномерным потоком.

  
Падалеки сунул голову под струю. Вода тут же кончилась. Падалеки стянул футболку, смял ее комом, кинул в Дженсена и нетерпеливо позвал:

  
– Эклз! Эй, ну давай сюда.

  
Дженсен на инстинктах поймал вонючий, пропотевший, скрученный ком и сразу же бросил его обратно, целясь в голову.

  
– Отвали!

  
– Ну блин, трудно? – разозлился Падалеки, но удивительно быстро взял себя в руки:

  
– Дженс, полей, не выебывайся. А?

  
– Как ты меня назвал? – изогнул бровь Дженсен, но ему действительно было нетрудно, а Падалеки ждал такой голый и грязный, что помыть его казалось, блин, долгом старшего офицера.

  
Дженсен надавил на рычаг, отмечая боковым зрением, что здесь не так уж и пустынно.

  
Пока Джаред ухал и смывал с себя всю грязь озера Поопо, Дженсен засек несколько пар любопытных глаз в окнах двухэтажных домиков, похожих на разноцветные полинявшие  коробки, а на раскладном желтом пластиковом стуле у входа в один из подъездов материализовался старый индеец в выцветших серых брюках и такой же футболке с бодрой и крайне неуместной здесь вышивкой «United Colors of Benetton».

  
– Бля, какой класс! Эклз, давай полью!

  
Падалеки тряхнул головой, как собака, и на Дженсена полетели брызги. И тут напарник тоже заметил индейца.

  
– О.

  
– Во-во. Стой, сторожи вещи, я спрошу у него, где почта.

  
С нехорошим предчувствием Дженсен приблизился к местному.

  
– ¡Buenos días, señor! ¿Cómo encontramos el correo?

  
Дженсен прокатил по горлу испанский, как всегда при этом испытывая удивительную легкость.

  
Индеец очень внимательно разглядывал Дженсена – с ботинок и до тесемки на шее.

 

Тесемке, к которой крепился чехол с документами и местными деньгами.

  
Дженсен для верности повторил:

  
– Correo… Почта… Блин. М-м-м… а магазин? ¿Cómo encontramos una tienda?

****

Индеец обернулся назад и что-то крикнул в проем двери.

  
Черт. Ну так и есть.

  
– Вы кечуа, сеньор? Qhichwa Runa?

  
– Qhichwa! – отозвался индеец и сдержанно кивнул.

  
– Эклз, помощь нужна? – гаркнул от колонки Падалеки.

  
– Стой где стоишь! – прикрикнул на него Дженсен, и Падалеки пожал плечами. Может он тоже из кечуа? Вон фамилия какая идиотская. Хотя не, индейцев таких длинных нет.

  
Из дома вышла девочка лет девяти в национальном красном головном уборе, похожем на берет. Впрочем, этнический костюм на этом заканчивался, на девочке болтались джинсы и линялая желтая футболка с мужского плеча.

  
Старик сказал что-то девочке, но та не слушала, вылупившись на полуголого Падалеки. Да, Дженсен был вынужден признать, что немного понимает девчонку-кечуа. Падалеки с всклокоченными волосами напоминал Конана Варвара из фильмов, только совсем юного, не накачанного, как Терминатор.

  
Так.

  
А вот это уже паршиво.

  
Блядь, да где здесь почта?!

  
Дженсен не знал языка индейцев, только отдельные слова учил.

  
– Ñoqayku… э… мы ищем… Mikuy! Где купить еды… ¿Dónde comprar alimentos? Не, это испанский. Блин! Mikunata q'oiwai. Или пить. Soq'oita q'owai!

  
Пока Дженсен барахтался в английском, кечуа и испанском, что-то изменилось. Он обернулся и увидел, что Падалеки знаками общается с девчонкой. Он показал, как будто говорит по телефону и даже проорал для верности: «Алло! Алло!». Девочка махнула направо, потом назад и снова направо. Джаред благодарно улыбнулся во всю рожу и изобразил, как жует, набив рот. Девчонка рассмеялась и поманила его. Джаред смутился и отрицательно затряс головой. А потом снова показал последовательно, как ест, пьет и еще – деньги. Потер большой палец об указательный. Дженсен постарался запомнить, в какую сторону протянула руку девчонка.

  
– Давай накачаю воду! – предложил Падалеки, когда Дженсен раздраженно взялся за свой рюкзак. Дженсену ужасно хотелось помыться, корка грязи затвердела на всем теле и мешала двигаться. Но светить здесь пакетом с документами под внимательными взглядами местных, мягко говоря, не стоило, и Дженсен отрывисто приказал:

  
– Позже, пошли.

  
Сначала следовало купить воды. Вряд ли здесь все очень далеко, но лучше не успеть на почту.

  
  
***  
Закрытый магазин они обнаружили у здания муниципалитета. Джаред видел, что Эклз начинает нервничать и злиться, – видимо, поджимало время.

  
После разговора с местными Джаред тоже испытывал тревогу и никак не мог понять, какого хера беспрестанно оглядывается на Эклза. Единственное, в чем Джаред был сейчас уверен, так это в том, что хочет еще раз услышать, как напарник произносит иностранные слова.

  
– Мать твою! – сквозь зубы прорычал Эклз, дергая ручку двери. Бирюзовый двухэтажный домик ничем не был похож на магазин, кроме яркой рекламы пепси-колы, выставленной в зарешеченном окне.

  
Магазинчик располагался в конце улицы, и Джаред заглянул за угол. Видимо, хозяева жили над магазином, потому что сейчас из окна второго этажа свешивалась сухонькая женщина неопределенного возраста. Она смотрела в упор на Джареда, так что пришлось снова приветливо улыбаться на всякий случай.

  
– Э-э-эклз! Иди-ка сюда! – негромко позвал Джаред, но Эклз моментально оказался рядом. Он поднял голову и снова провернул этот трюк с неизвестными, яростно звучащими иностранными словами. Видимо, женщина поняла его, потому что ответила тихо «¡Sí!» и исчезла.

  
– Фу! – Эклз вытер ладонью лоб, посеревший от грязи. – Она говорит по-испански, мы спасены.

 

– Сколько ты знаешь языков? – спросил Джаред, но Эклз его не слушал, дверь в магазин распахнулась.

****

Внутри оказалось маленькое помещение с подсобкой. Витрин и прилавка как таковых не наблюдалось, все пространство занимали коробки, на которых сверху лежали продукты: пачки макарон, шоколадки, пластиковые бутылки с водой, пиво. Эклз, не переставая перебрасываться с хозяйкой отрывистыми фразами, набрал из коробки в углу сникерсов, долго спорил насчет воды – даже Джаред понял, что требовал холодную, набил рюкзак консервированной ветчиной Spam и смерил Джареда испепеляющим взглядом, когда тот потянулся за пивом.

  
После этого Эклз полез за ворот футболки и достал незнакомую банкноту.

  
– У них тут что за валюта? – Джаред проводил взглядом женщину, ушедшую в подсобку с их деньгами.

 _  
_ – Боливиано.

  
– Оригинально, – посмеялся Джаред. Эклз не ответил, напряженно сверля взглядом часы.

  
– Опаздываем?

  
– Угу. Почта отменяется.

  
– Жаль.

  
Эклз принялся стряхивать с волос грязь.

  
Когда прошло минут пять и вокруг него все уже было засыпано толстым слоем темно-серой пыли, хозяйка магазина появилась со сдачей.

  
Эклз аккуратно собрал с ее сухой коричневой ладони бумажки и мелочь, попрощался по-испански и бросил Джареду сквозь зубы:

  
– Мы и на поезд сейчас опоздаем.

  
Из магазина они выбрались почти бегом.

  
Следуя за Эклзом, который, казалось, путал следы и поворачивал совершенно не в те переулки, которыми они пришли сюда, Джаред старался не думать, зачем им на поезд и что будет в конечной точке их путешествия. Он уже почти научился за эти дни просто наслаждаться дорогой и не вспоминать, почему он оказался на этой дороге, но такая спешка поневоле заставляла прокручивать варианты.

 

Кого они так спешат убрать?

  
Они вылетели к выезду из города, и Джаред даже не понял, как же Эклзу удалось вырулить на правильную дорогу.

  
Рыжевато-серые холмы и два уже знакомых высоченных каменных столба, которые, наверное, были призваны приветствовать гостей города, а на самом деле навевали мысли о сексуальных комплексах архитектора, остались за спиной, когда Джаред понял, что дыхалка сбоит, воздух втягивается в легкие со свистом и хочется ненадолго присесть прямо тут, в мелком крошеве, покрывающем дорогу. Наверное, последствия высотной болезни.

 _  
_ – Все, не гони, успеваем! – тормознул Эклз. Он так и не вымылся, и теперь пот лил с него ручьем, окрашенный болотистой грязью. К платформе они подошли спокойным шагом, сгрузили у рельсов рюкзаки и принялись ждать поезда.

  
– Я нормально ни одного языка не знаю, – по обыкновению через час после вопроса ответил Эклз. – Так, учил всего понемногу. Французский, испанский, кечуа совсем плохо, как и гуарани, арабский получше. Курдский еще, но его еще хуже, чем кечуа. Португальский на испанский похож, его легко было учить.

  
– Круто, – только и смог ответить на это Джаред. Языки не давались ему совсем, он испытывал какое-то странное благоговение перед людьми, говорящими не только на английском. Благоговеть перед Эклзом не хотелось совершенно.

  
– Ну, и где поезд? – риторически спросил Эклз.

  
– А у тебя что, заболевание какое-то хитровыдолбанное? Все время шоколадки жрешь, – Уж не благоговеть, так не благоговеть, блин!

– Отъебись.

  
Джаред от возмущения даже слова все растерял. Но Эклз встал, всматриваясь в ту сторону, откуда, наверное, должен был прийти поезд, и извинился, не взглянув на Джареда:

  
– Забей. Выбиваемся из графика, вот и... Могу я просто любить шоколад?

  
– Можешь, – разрешил Джаред. Ему передалось беспокойство Эклза. Если там у него в расписании правильно все указано, то где транспорт?

  
Через тридцать пять минут, когда почти совсем стемнело, Эклз поперся в сторону разбитой платформы и внезапно скрылся за ней. Если отлить, то чего так далеко?

  
Еще через десять минут Джаред уже начал подумывать, не пойти ли его искать, но Эклз появился из-за платформы бешеный и бледный.

  
– Не будет поезда, – скрипя грязью на зубах выдавил он. – Авария, отменили все на хуй. Только грузовой состав пойдет под утро.

  
– Какой план?

  
– Пошли, там касса.

  
– Где?

  
– Да за платформой! Там кран есть, хоть помоюсь. Потом пройдем дальше по рельсам и в три пятнадцать сядем на грузовой.

  
– Как это – сядем? На ходу?

  
– Ну уж не взрывчатку под него подложим! Не ссы, они медленные.

  
– Куда мы идем, Эклз?

  
– Хватай уже рюкзак, давай быстро.

  
Мудак. Вот же…

  
Джаред показательно остался сидеть на земле.

  
– Не пойдешь? – осведомился Эклз.

  
– На хуя? Иди, плескайся.

  
Эклз постоял рядом, а потом на шее Джареда повис пакет, который Эклз носил под футболкой.

  
– Проебешь или откроешь – тебе не жить. Я серьезно.

  
– Больно надо, – буркнул Джаред. Но пакет сунул за рубашку и застегнулся. Начинало холодать.   


 

Как ни странно, открывать пакет не тянуло. GPS внутри оказался достаточно тяжелым, чтобы не дать забыть, что именно висит на шее, но Джаред и так знал: нет в пакете ничего криминального. На случай, если их поймают враги.

 

Вот «враги» очень его занимали. Надо было перед отъездом на базу почитать что-нибудь о Боливии, но Джаред не удосужился. Скучно показалось. Ну кто именно может задержать? Бандиты? Полиция? Власти страны? Какие-нибудь конкуренты?

 

Идей не было.

 

Эклз вернулся быстро. Видимо, он тоже помылся только до пояса – забрызганные водой брюки казались еще грязнее. Эклз бесцеремонно снял с шеи Джареда свой пакет и зашагал вдоль рельсов.

 

Вот трудно сказать что-нибудь типа: «Пошли!», а?!

 

Джаред поплелся следом.

 

– Падалеки, не отставай. Сейчас отойдем чуть дальше, за холм, перекусим и будем ждать грузовой.

 

– Как скажешь, – отозвался Джаред. – Ты же тут командир.

 

Эклз обернулся, смерил его внимательным взглядом, но больше ничего не сказал.

 

Они развели костер недалеко от рельсов. Вода после озерной ощущалась необыкновенно вкусной и сладкой, ветчина оказалась не шибко свежей, но вполне годной к употреблению. Готовил снова Джаред, сволочь Эклз просто выгрузил консервы и растянулся на жухлой пробивающейся траве, подложив под голову рюкзак.

 

– Неужели правда смирился? – спросил он после еды.

 

– С чем?

 

– Что я командир.

 

– Да какой ты командир, Эклз, – устало ответил Джаред. – Командиры не только командуют, а ты мне не то что конечную цель не говоришь, это уж ладно. Ты даже что будет завтра не можешь объяснить.

 

Эклз помолчал, а потом начал говорить тихо, но так, словно лекцию читал перед аудиторией: внятно и медленно.

 

– В снайперской паре, Падалеки, нет командира. Оба знают задачу, оба на нее работают. На основном снайпере лежит задача произвести один выстрел в нужное время. Один выстрел – один труп, как в кино. Второй снайпер – наводчик. Он контролирует обстановку, высчитывает расстояние до цели, замеряет скорость ветра и скорость объекта, если объект движется, прикрывает спину во время выстрела, а также страхует ведущего. Это значит: если основной снайпер облажается, второй завершит работу. А ты новичок, Падалеки. К тому же ненадежный – руководство тебе не доверяет, ты пока ничем не доказал свою надежность. И я не могу… – Эклз споткнулся на секунду, словно подбирал слова, – …и я не могу дать тебе полную картину. Не могу поделиться всей информацией. Тебе придется слепо доверять мне. Я вижу, что тебе не нравится так… работать. Но мы пока можем только так.

 

Джаред кивнул, принимая доводы. Если бы Эклз сразу поговорил с ним так, возможно, они бы быстрее нашли общий язык. Впрочем, Джаред помнил, насколько был зол в первый день, – пожалуй, он и не услышал бы Эклза.

 

– Скажи, Эклз, а ты лажал? Было такое, что второму снайперу нужно было завершать работу?

 

Джаред думал, что ему не ответят или по обыкновению ответят через некоторое время, но, как ни странно, Эклз сразу отреагировал, словно ждал вопроса:

 

– Да. Да, Падалеки, я лажал. И Коэн завершал работу.

 

– Коэн?

 

– Мой напарник, вместо которого мне дали тебя.

 

– Что с ним случилось?

 

– Ничего серьезного. Готовься. Состав пройдет через пятнадцать минут. Если снова все не поменяли.

 

 

***

Падалеки сосредоточенно пропускал песок сквозь пальцы. Если он собрался заниматься этим до самого Оруро, то в городе от него, сонного, толку будет чуть.

 

– А ну спать! Я все равно дежурю, – приказал Дженсен, но Падалеки поежился и помотал головой.

 

– Не прет спать. Так странно. Едем. Песок.

 

– Да ты, бля, романтик.

 

– А ты, бля, потасканный циник! – отбрехался Падалеки беззлобно. Дженсен усмехнулся.

 

Падалеки прав. Циник. Ни то чтоб уж очень старый и потасканный, но если так подумать: почему в Лос-Анджелесе он общался только со шлюхами? Не, безусловно не из-за возраста. Дженсен просто любил, чтобы всегда было по его, и всегда удобно.

 

Впрочем, если присмотреться и в нужной степени расслабиться, можно почувствовать, как странно ехать в открытом вагоне на горе рыжего песка. Песок, видимо, везли на стройку от подножия тех далеких ржавых холмов. Впереди маячил медленный желто-синий паровозик. Песок холодил задницу, хотя эта ночь должна была быть теплее, чем прошлая. Просто обязана.

 

– Ну тогда любуйся, а я спать. У нас полтора часа, через сорок минут разбуди.

 

Хоть снотворное пей, не расслабиться, когда Падалеки в карауле. Только снотворного не положено. Дженсен устроил щеку на рюкзаке и вспомнил, как Падалеки первым запрыгнул на платформу, принял рюкзак Дженсена и протянул ему руку. Дженсен сдуру от руки отказался и ободрал ладони, пока цеплялся за бортик.

 

Удивительно, но Дженсен соскользнул в сон, как по горе песка в карьере. 

 

Он проснулся, когда тряска стала сильнее убаюкивающей вибрации и стука колес. Падалеки тормошил его за плечо.

 

– Отцепись… – просипел Дженсен. В глотку, что ли, песок попал? 

 

– Ну ты и дрыхнешь! – сверкнул улыбкой Падалеки. – Извиняюсь, я раньше разбудил, но смотри, подъезжаем.

 

– А. Ага.

 

Дженсен потер лицо, плеснул на макушку воды из бутылки и засыпал мокрые следы на песке. В темноте перед паровозиком виднелась возвышенность, на которой приютился город.

 

– Прыгаем, а то засекут! – заорал Дженсен, понимая, что неверно рассчитал время до Оруро.

 

Падалеки послушно стянул завязки у рюкзака и приготовился прыгать. Дженсен скомандовал:

 

– На счет «раз». Раз! – И Падалеки уже катился по траве такого же серого сумеречного оттенка, каким сейчас виделся песок. Дженсен выкинул рюкзак и спрыгнул следом, сгруппировавшись, но отрезок удобного рельефа дороги пришлось подарить Падалеки, так что слегка подвернулась нога при ударе о землю, изрытую колдобинами.

 

Состав прочухал мимо, в ночном свете он казался большим диковинным животным – длинной ящерицей, ползущей лениво на предрассветную охоту.

 

Дженсен, прихрамывая, сделал пару шагов от дороги и достал из рюкзака бинокль. Город на холме спал, только возле станции мигали желтые и красные сигнальные огни.

 

– Что с ногой? – поинтересовался неслышно подошедший Падалеки.

 

– Нормально. Надо переодеться, в таком виде нельзя в город, там, как я погляжу, почти прилично. – Дженсен отнял от глаз бинокль и милостиво протянул его Падалеки. Тот принялся радостно шарить по нему.

 

– Мутно, Дженс, ни хера не вижу.

 

– Колесико под пальцем, не тупи.

 

– А, есть. Ух ты, цивилизация!

 

– Да. Переодевайся и не зови меня Дженс.

 

– Почему? – Падалеки повернулся к Дженсену, продолжая прижимать к глазам окуляры.

 

– Потому.

 

Дженсен вытряхнул чистые шмотки, с удовольствием снял с себя куртку, брюки и пропитавшуюся потом и болотной грязью футболку. Песок забился везде, даже в трусы, в горячий душ хотелось просто до дрожи, но еще полсуток точно не светит. Эта ночь действительно оказалась теплее, но не слишком, пока Дженсен пытался отряхнуться, он окончательно замерз.

 

Падалеки переодевался, отойдя за камень. Надо же, стеснительность проснулась.

 

В чистом на грязное тело было все же лучше, чем в грязном на грязное. Несмотря на разреженный воздух, здесь дышалось легче, чем в Поопо, возможно из-за ночной прохлады.

 

Падалеки вышел уже с вещами и снова посмотрел на Дженсена в бинокль.

 

– Заканчивай. Дай уберу оптику.

 

– А ты куда грязное дел?

 

– А ты?

 

– Тут пакеты в боковом кармане, я в пакет все сунул.

 

– Гений. Идем.

 

– Дженни, если ты хотя бы раз в час меня не опустишь, тебе икаться, что ли, начнет? – Падалеки опасно сузил глаза. О, бля, только не снова, только не махаться!

 

– За «Дженни» я, как правило, ломаю нос, – без улыбки ответил Дженсен.

 

– О как.

 

– Вот так. Но, боюсь, ты и без того произведешь в городе фурор.

 

– Чего ж?

 

– Ну, ты же у нас заметная фигура.

 

– Нравится фигура? – не в кассу, совершенно не в кассу выдал Падалеки, и Дженсен не нашелся с ответом, сплюнул сквозь зубы презрительно и зашагал вдоль рельсов, успев услышать веселое падалечье: «Интересная тема!»

 

Сейчас бы винтовку…

 

До станции они дошли довольно быстро. Оруро на холме окрасился в розоватый рассветный цвет, и пока что это был самый красивый пейзаж, который Дженсен видел за последние пять суток. По карте получалось, что идти им по одной из главных улиц, успеть бы, пока жители спят.

 

Но по закону подлости, диктующему направление этому заданию, они не успели. Нога не сильно, но ныла, приходилось беречь ее и идти медленнее, чем нужно. Падалеки подстроился под шаг и не задавал вопросов, только головой вертел в разные стороны, когда они вышли с железнодорожного вокзала и снова направились вдоль рельсов, уходящих почему-то в глубь города.

 

Когда первые магазины распахнули двери, Падалеки заволновался и принялся тормозить у каждой пыльной вывески.

 

Дженсен с раздраженным вздохом протянул ему двадцать боливиано.

 

– Спасибо, мамочка! – просиял Падалеки и рванул к лавке с фруктами, где молодая смуглая девушка поливала из пластиковой бутылки прилавок со своим товаром. Вероятно, чтобы фрукты выглядели привлекательнее.

 

– Не советую! – крикнул Дженсен вслед, и Падалеки поменял траекторию. Он зашел в стандартную лавку, где продавали алкоголь, сигареты, шоколадки и консервы.

 

Девушка смерила Дженсена таким взглядом, что он снова пожалел об отсутствии винтовки.

 

Падалеки вывалился из магазина через десять минут, пересчитывая мелочь на ладони.

 

– А какой курс к доллару? – поинтересовался он. – Смотри, монеты прикольные.

 

– Курс примерно один к пятнадцати. Монеты называются «сентаво», банкноты «боливиано», в одном боливиано сто сентаво.

 

– Ага, ясно. Ты давно не просвещал меня.

 

– На тему?

 

– На тему: куда мы идем сейчас.

 

– Нам нужен автовокзал. Автобусом едем в Кочабамбу. Двигай давай – вон, уже местные нами заинтересовались.

 

– Все, как ты обещал! – Падалеки подмигнул девушке с фруктами и наконец-то соблаговолил идти дальше.

 

Дженсен уткнулся в карту. Рядом Падалеки бормотал: «Кочабамба, сентаво, боливиано».

К моменту, когда они входили на площадку автовокзала, совсем рассвело. Дженсен оставил напарника сторожить вещи и отправился узнавать расписание.

 

Падалеки, фонарный столб, бля, притягивал взгляды местных, словно был одет в форму. Правда, если бы они пришли в форме, проблем бы огребли еще больше.

 

До первого автобуса на Кочабамбу оставалось полтора часа. Пожалуй, они заслужили пожрать в нормальной забегаловке. Да и рот у Падалеки будет занят.

 

Дженсен купил билеты, и они расположились на асфальтированной площадке перед автовокзалом под разноцветными выгоревшими зонтиками. Официантов не предполагалось, пришлось заходить по очереди в кафе и заказывать. Впрочем, в такую рань кроме чая и кофе здесь ни фига не подавали, но Дженсену даже поганый привокзальный кофе после нескольких суток без кофеина показался приличным.

 

Падалеки заказал чай с лимоном, ему вручили без лимона, и он почти все полтора часа до автобуса возмущался.

 

А когда увидел автобус, то подозрительно притих.


	6. Chapter 6

– Что это?

  
– Где?

  
– На чем мы едем.

  
– А что?

  
– Блядь, Эклз, я видел там на стоянке автобусы – нормальные, большие с кондиционерами и занавесками на окнах. Почему мы едем на этом чудище?

  
– Потише, ты хочешь оскорбить местных жителей?

  
– Не хочу. Но это транспортное средство оскорбляет меня!

  
– Ути-пути.

  
– Мне пружина впивается в жопу!

  
– Давай поменяемся местами.

  
– Я первый занял место у окна.

  
– Ты первый занял место с пружиной.

  
– Здесь даже туалета нет!

  
– Туалета? Шутишь?

  
– В тех автобусах был.

  
– Но мы на них не поехали.

  
– Почему?

  
– Отъебись.

  
– Нет, блядь, я хочу знать! Или скажи, сколько мне заплатят по исполнении. Потому что забесплатно я не готов… Ай! Я порвал брюки. Эта блядская пружина продрала мои штаны!

  
– Это не твои штаны, они принадлежат армии США, так что забей.

  
Если Падалеки собирался пять часов до Кочабамбы вести себя подобным образом, лучше бы им было идти пешком.

  
– Слушай сюда…

  
Дженсен совсем понизил голос до шепота, и Падалеки пришлось наклоняться к нему вплотную. От него пахло застарелым потом, тиной и чаем. Дженсен поморщился.

  
– Это местный автобус. На тех в основном путешествуют туристы. Местные автобусы меньше останавливают на блок-постах, поэтому я взял билет на местный.

  
– Блок-посты?

  
– Да. Мы выезжаем из одного округа и въезжаем в другой. На границах округов встречаются блок-посты. Блин, да можно было и доллары не менять, тут почти везде их принимают, просто не нужно…

  
– Лишнее внимание. Я уже догадался. Ты так нервничаешь из-за моей видной фигуры.

  
– Уебок.

  
– Отсоси.

  
– О-го! Падалеки…

  
– Вообще-то у меня имя есть, я не в казарме.

  
– А лексикончик-то казарменный.

  
– А ты иначе не хочешь.

  
Продули. Один – ноль. Точнее, уже два – ноль, если вспомнить чудный разговор о фигуре Падалеки. Джареда. Да. У него есть имя. Не в казарме он…

  
Дженсен перегнулся через Падалеки и попытался открыть окно. Фрамуга не поддалась. Ну и ладно. Едут с комфортом, считай, ну и пусть бензином тянет и подкидывает на серпантине.

  
Дженсен демонстративно отвернулся от Падалеки, исподтишка рассматривая пассажиров.   
Индейцев здесь было больше всего, но встречались метисы и креолы. Слышалась испанская речь, слова на кечуа звучали тоже. Надо было подучить язык…

  
Падалеки всхрапнул на повороте, и Дженсен увидел, что он спит, вдавившись небритой щекой в покрытое грязной пленкой стекло. Везет же. Отрубается в любой ситуации.  
Хотя где он, блин, был, что он знает…

  
Поутихшее было раздражение, вернувшись, услужливо подкинуло Дженсену виды сосновых лесов Техаса и полноводных рек. Представить Падалеки, переплывающего Ред-Ривер, было легко и противно.

  
Дженсен глубоко вдохнул носом. Он терпеть не мог военного бахвальства, которым славились все, кому удалось побывать на войне.

  
«Да что ты знаешь, ссыкун, ты же пороху не нюхал!», «Не вякай, ты нигде не был, винтовки в руках не держал, дрочила!» и все такое прочее бесило, когда он был новобранцем, не радовало и у своих после заварушек. А сейчас Дженсен сам не мог избавиться от мелькавших в голове эпитетов, которыми хотелось ударить Падалеки: неумеха, прозелень, разъебай, сопля, салага…

  
Правильно Джаред сказал: не в армии. Сопля, а правильно.

  
Так и не попали на почту, блядь!

  
Падалеки заворочался, съехал по продавленному сиденью ниже, сунув ноги под впередистоящее кресло, и завалился влево, устроив голову у Дженсена на плече. Дженсен отпихнул толком не проснувшегося Джареда, и тот снова прижался к стеклу, недовольно бормотнув что-то нецензурное.

  
Дженсен достал сникерс и принялся мысленно прокладывать дальнейший путь. Дорога предстояла счастливо-скучная.

  
Через два часа местная полиция тормознула автобус на блок-посте.

 

 

***

Джареда разбудила неестественная тишина. Только что жужжал старый, музейный мотор автобуса, рядом шуршал оберткой Эклз, лаяла маленькая беспородная гладкошерстная собачка у дородной тетки с переднего сидения, как вдруг все стихло и замерло, словно даже потоки воздуха в душном бензиновом мареве остановили свое естественное движение.

 

Джаред открыл глаза.

 

Эклза рядом не обнаружилось, автобус стоял. Половина пассажиров сидела на своих местах, некоторые вышли наружу, и в окно было видно, что они беседуют с ребятами в форме песочного цвета и черными касками на головах.

 

Эклза Джаред не увидел. Поколебавшись некоторое время и понаблюдав, как таможенники, если это были они, выворачивают тюки дородной тети с первого сиденья, Джаред стал пробираться к дверям, но, увидев Эклза, решил не выходить из автобуса. Он опустился на ступеньку. Сидеть было неудобно, колени торчали выше головы.

 

Эклз в отдалении разговаривал по-испански с усатым хмурым чуваком. Увидев резиновую дубинку на поясе у усатого, Джаред решил, что это скорее всего не таможня, хотя кто их тут разберет. Позиция на подножке оказалась крайне выигрышной: Джаред не пропустил бы никого, кто вздумал бы спереть их вещи, и в то же время видел и кордон, перегородивший дорогу, и Эклза. Тетка молча вытаскивала из тюков цветастые платья и развешивала их на дорожном указателе, надпись уже полностью скрылась под ее барахлом. Собачка молчала так же, как тетка. «Лучше бы ты сейчас брехала, а не в дороге!» – подумал Джаред и полез за сигаретами, которые купил в магазинчике за настоящие местные деньги.

 

Стоило ему вытянуть из пачки Мальборо сигарету и щелкнуть прозрачной ярко-желтой зажигалкой, как усатый, который говорил с Эклзом, резко обернулся и пристально посмотрел на Джареда. За его спиной Эклз схватился за голову.

 

Джаред хотел выбросить сигарету, но не успел. Усатый прыжком оказался рядом, выдернул ее из пальцев и неожиданно высоким голосом принялся выговаривать Джареду что-то на незнакомом языке.

 

Эклз с каменным лицом приблизился и сухо перевел:

 

– В автобусе курить нельзя.

 

– Я не в автобусе! – возмутился Джаред. Смотрел он на Эклза, потому что усатого было все равно не понять.

 

– Вон, видишь знак? А ты физически в автобусе.

 

Джаред перевел взгляд на приборную доску. Там и вправду обнаружились международный круглый знак, запрещающий курение, статуэтка Девы Марии, примерно тысяча наклеек от жвачки Love is, два пушистых малиновых шарика, свисающих с зеркала дальнего вида, и круглая керамическая пепельница, прикрепленная справа от Девы Марии.

 

– Но дверь открыта! – в последний раз попытался Джаред оправдаться, стараясь игнорировать визгливую усатую скороговорку и увернуться от упавшего с сигареты клочка пепла.

 

– Закон есть закон, – несколько даже мстительно произнес Эклз, а потом добавил:

– Теперь они могут нас задержать на неопределенное время, обыскать наши вещи и даже сообщить в посольство. Спасибо тебе, Джаред!

 

Собственное имя из уст Эклза прозвучало худшим оскорблением.

 

– А что ты мне, блядь, не сказал, что здесь с этим строго?

 

– Я знал, что ты куришь?! – возмутился Эклз. – В твоем… в том, что я о тебе читал, не было об этом ни слова.

 

Джаред слегка смутился. Усатый методично приближался цветом лица к малиновым пушистым шарикам на зеркале.

 

– Да не курю я, так, когда пьянки или скучно…

 

– Представляю, что ты делаешь, когда тебе весело! ¡Si, señor, un momento! Тащи наши вещи, кретин!

 

Джаред решил, что наваляет Эклзу за обзывательства позже.

 

Пока полиция – а это оказалась именно полиция – переворачивала вверх дном их рюкзаки, Эклз не сказал по-английски больше ни слова, только с усатым общался. Джаред просек, как напарник незаметным движением сунул руку под куртку, и шнурок, висящий у него на шее, дернулся. Стоило боливийцам вытащить на свет их склянки с образцами почвы, как Джаред на всякий случай вошел в роль фанатичного геолога и завопил не своим голосом:

 

– Осторожнее! Это ценные экземпляры!

 

Эклз спрятал улыбку.

 

Когда полицейский, не нашедший счастья с любительницей собачек, приблизился для обыска, Джаред непроизвольно сжал кулаки.

 

– Остынь, им бабла надо, – шепнул Эклз, и Джареду стало чуть легче. Он уже успел нафантазировать, что полностью провалил их миссию и теперь гарантированно вылетит из армии вперед ногами.

 

Джареда тщательно обыскали, забрали зажигалку и отпустили. Когда тот же полицейский повернулся к Эклзу, тот пожал ему руку, оставив, видимо, в жадной лапе деньги.

 

– ¿Hay dólares? – спросил полицейский, и Джаред аж задохнулся от возмущения.

 

– Джаред, забери рюкзаки, автобус скоро тронется, – тихо приказал Эклз, и Джаред беспрекословно подчинился. 

 

Автобус уже прогрел мотор, когда Эклз запрыгнул на проклятую подножку и вернулся на место.

 

– Слушай, это было глупо. Мне жаль, – сразу начал Джаред, когда Эклз устроился в кресле. Еще в детстве Джаред усвоил, что, если извиниться сразу, мать не будет орать так громко, как она умеет.

 

– Легко отделались, они после аварии на железной дороге всех тормозят, – прокомментировал Эклз и… закрыл глаза. Спать приготовился, что ли?

 

– Эй, погоди, а они имели право?

 

Эклз, не открывая глаз, проговорил:

 

– Американцев очень любят в Боливии. У американцев есть доллары.

 

И задышал глубже. Джареду спать расхотелось совсем. Тем более, он не верил, что Эклз спит, – вполне возможно, он дожидается удобного момента перерезать Джареду глотку за глупую сигарету.

 

Джаред представил Эклза пиратом с кривой окровавленной саблей, хохотнул в голос и все же попытался заснуть.  

 

 

***  
– Горячий душ, мыло, белая простынь и удобная кровать.

  
– Где?!

  
Джаред ошалело распахнул глаза.

  
Автобус снова стоял, но, судя по крикам и суете снаружи, они прибыли в эту неизвестную Кочабамбу. Садист Эклз маячил в проходе и держал за лямки оба рюкзака.

  
– Где-где, в гнезде! Сегодня мы в городе ночуем. В мотеле.

  
– А чего ты меня раньше не поднял? – Джаред оглушительно зевнул. Эклз поморщился:

  
– Тебя хрен добудишься, исслюнявил мне всю куртку.

  
Джаред автоматически перевел взгляд на плечо Эклза, но ничего такого не увидел.

  
– А ты не заснул?

  
– А ты не помнишь, что я говорил про очередность?

  
– Да ладно! Что б случилось? Я не знал, что в автобусе надо дежурить.

  
Эклз молча передал Джареду его рюкзак и протиснулся по проходу, задевая спинки и подлокотники.

  
Опять он не спал, а Джаред заебался чувствовать себя провинившимся! Его проблемы, хотел выдрыхнуться – сказал бы.

  
Джаред выгрузился из автобуса. Все тело ломило, особенно болели ноги, которые и в нормальных автобусах никуда не помещались, а в этом местном уродце их вообще приходилось узлом завязывать, чтобы утрамбоваться.

  
Джаред в последний раз оглянулся на автобус. Доисторический мерседес, выпущенный на заре машиностроения, радовал глаз разрисованными боками. Здесь были пальмы и закат, зеленые морские волны и доски для серфинга.

****

Джареду пришло в голову, что он, как и большинство американцев, никогда в жизни не выезжал из страны до службы в армии. Летом они с семьей обычно путешествовали в Калифорнию и один раз были во Флориде, в Майами. Этот дурацкий автобус с дурацкими картинками больше, чем местные жители, валюта и непривычный климат, сказал Джареду о том, что он в чужой стране, совсем один, если не считать малознакомого бывшего вояки, который находится рядом, чтобы показать Джареду, кого нужно убить.

  
– Ты собираешься до ночи здесь торчать? – спросил малознакомый бывший вояка, награждая Джареда чувствительным тычком в плечо.

  
– Эклз, чтоб тебя!

  
– У нас времени впритык, двигай.

  
Джаред вспомнил, что ему обещали душ и энергично врезался вслед за Эклзом в огромную разномастную и разноцветную толпу.

  
Через очень непродолжительное время Джаред уже не мог бы сказать, что его угнетало в безлюдных окрестностях Поопо. Там хоть можно было сделать шаг, не рискуя впилиться  в прилавок, стойку со шмотками на вешалках, местного жителя или туриста.

  
Они оказались на рынке. Рынок был вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, рынок был даже сверху, заслоняющий небо брезентовыми тентами, дымом, клетками с птицами, рискующими свалиться на голову, башнями из плетеных корзин и чем-то еще сугубо южноамериканским, вонючим и душным.

  
Эклз, заметив, что Джаред путается в ногах и сшибает чужой товар, вернулся и шел теперь вплотную, иногда хватая Джареда за рукав, когда тот неловко поворачивался, рискуя опрокинуть кого-нибудь или что-нибудь.

  
– Это Ла Канча, – прокричал Эклз, когда удалось спасти Джареда из рук двух похожих друг на друга торговцев бананами. – Самый большой уличный рынок в Южной Америке.

  
– Я очень рад, а когда он кончится?

  
– Еще пара площадей и через улицу выберемся.

  
– Пиздец.

  
– Пиздец, пиздец, покупай! – раздалось над ухом, и Джаред непроизвольно повернулся, снова шарахнулся в сторону, чтобы не врезаться в ряд с желтыми нарядными гитарами, и заехал рюкзаком Эклзу по морде. Месть была сладкой, но недолгой.

  
– Спусти его вниз, твою мать! – рявкнул Эклз. – Хочешь, чтоб срезали в толпе вместе с лямками?

  
Джаред не послушался, но перекинул рюкзак вперед и шел теперь, тараня им толпу. Если бы не вещи, можно было бы побродить здесь, купить Мэган пару украшений и какую-нибудь плетеную циновку маме на кухню.

  
Они выбрались в ряды, откуда поднимался дым. Здесь стало просторнее, по обеим сторонам стояли огромные чаны, от которых пряно пахло мясом.

  
– О, местная кухня. Я сейчас умру от голода, давай поедим!

  
– Сдурел? – поинтересовался Эклз с любопытством. – Тут же антисанитария сплошная. Я даже точно не скажу, чье это мясо.

  
– Ой, тоже мне, наемник. Наемники должны все жрать.

  
– Кто сказал?

  
– Да ну тебя. Мэм! А как это называется? С чем это?

  
Джаред приблизился к тетке в белой дырчатой шляпе, ее лицо показалось самым приятным.

  
Тетка затараторила, принялась зачерпывать половником из котла кусочки мяса пополам с овощами.

  
– Если ты не будешь это есть, обещаю: ты сегодня сможешь прогуляться по городу, зайти в бар… Один. Вечером. Только не жри это!

  
– Вот это подкуп! Ладно, ловлю на слове!

  
Джаред помахал рукой гостеприимной сеньоре и с облегчением увидел, что впереди рынок сходил на нет: понатыканные там и тут развалы с едой, одеждой и всякой мелочью становились все более одинокими, и в конце улицы виднелась парковка такси.

  
– А что же здесь можно есть? – спросил Джаред, утрамбовывая рюкзаки в багажник желтого автомобильчика с шашечками на боку.

  
– Ну… можно есть чичарон, это вот то, что в котлах было, свинина с овощами. Но в нормальных местах, не на рынке. Это национальное блюдо. Вообще тут все очень жирное, мясное и однообразно-гадкое.

  
В такси Эклз по-испански обратился к водителю, несколько раз прозвучало слово «айакучо».

  
– ¡Vale, señor! – кивнул водитель, и такси плавно тронулось с места. Джаред выторговал себе место впереди, потому что ноги уже сводило. Он обернулся к Эклзу:

  
– Что ты ему сказал?

  
– По улице Айакучо семь кварталов в сторону центра, потом направо один квартал.

  
– А название гостиницы… а, понял.

  
– Вот и славно.

  
Эклз расслабился на сиденье и демонстративно уставился в окно.

  
Доехали они довольно быстро. Расплатившись, Эклз уселся на тротуар и достал новую карту. Она выглядела, как книжечка, и там, по-видимому, были собраны карты всех крупных городов Боливии.

  
Полистав страницы, Эклз уверенно двинулся по улице.

  
– А куда ты собрался?

  
– В смысле?

  
– Ну ты же не отпустил бы меня просто так в бар. И мы ночуем в городе, верно? Это наша конечная цель?

  
– Завтра уезжаем. – На скулах Эклза заиграли желваки.

  
– Ага. И мы торопились, как подорванные. Зачем, если все равно время тратить на ночевку? Ты должен здесь с кем-то пересечься?

  
Эклз резко остановился и подошел вплотную. Глянул в глаза с ледяным холодом и произнес сквозь зубы:

  
– Не надо тебе играть в шпиона или детектива. Тебе не идет – раз.

  
– А два? – в тон ответил Джаред, сдерживая желание схватить Эклза за грудки и выбить из него все дерьмо.

  
– А два – нарвешься, – улыбнулся Эклз и добавил: – Нам сюда, Шерлок.

  
Они свернули в подворотню. Шум улицы тут же отступил на задний план, словно в казарме через стену слышно было радиоприемник у сержанта.

 

Когда они миновали еще одну линию причудливых, наполовину недостроенных домов, Эклз огляделся и направился к двухэтажному кирпичному строению. На оранжевой  облезлой двери красовалась табличка: «Hotel El corazon de cucaracha».

 

Эклз толкнул дверь, та поддалась. Полутемный коридор внутри заканчивался гостиничной стойкой. За ней сидел невысокий молодой парень, встрепенувшийся при виде их всем телом.

 

– ¿Usted ha reservado un cuarto? – заорал он чересчур громко.

 

– Да, Габриель, мы бронировали, – ответил по-английски Эклз, и парень засуетился еще больше.

 

– Дженсен! О, Дженсен, как я рад тебя видеть! Надо лампочку вкрутить, все не соберусь никак, не узнал тебя. Все готово, но народу много, номер не самый лучший.

 

– Гэйб, у тебя все номера одинаковые.

 

– Да? Ну и ладно, я же должен был проявить радушие. А…

 

Странноватый администратор гостиницы увидел Джареда.

 

– А где Мэтт, Дженсен?

 

– Вот и мне интересно,  – ввернул Джаред.

 

– Он приболел, ничего страшного, – ответил Эклз, не взглянув на Джареда. – Давай ключи, потом поговорим.

 

– Трудная дорога?

 

– Терпимо. Горячая вода есть?

 

– Спрашиваешь! Седьмой номер.

 

Эклз забрал у парня ключи и направился по коридору, уходящему влево. Джаред притормозил у стойки и с улыбкой протянул руку:

 

– Джаред.

 

– Э… – Парень замялся, с легким испугом поглядывая на ладонь Джареда, но потом все же пожал ее. – Габриель, Габриель Тигерман. Это моя гостиница.

 

– Вы американец?

 

– Что? Ах, да. Да. Давно уехал.

 

– Слышно, у вас легкий акцент.

 

– Неужели?

 

– Да, совсем незаметный.

 

– Джаред! Если хочешь светской беседы, то в душ пойдешь вторым, – раздался приглушенный голос Эклза.

 

– Ой, извините.

 

Джаред рванул по коридору к номеру.

 

Внутри неприятно близко друг к другу располагались две кровати, а еще там имелись угловой шкаф, стол и стул. Что ж, скромненько. Даже шторы на окнах были сшиты из самой дешевой тряпки.

 

Эклз уже вытряхивал вещи из рюкзака, сортируя их на две большие кучи.

 

– Дальше по коридору прачечная. По очереди моемся и стираем. Давай, иди в душ.

 

Джаред обрадовался, было, а потом решил, что Эклз просто хочет поговорить с этим зашуганным Гэйбом без посторонних. Но это уже не его дело.

 

Вода из проржавевшего душа лилась не просто горячая, а обжигающая, Джаред с трудом отрегулировал температуру, чтобы не получить ожог. Но никакие мелочи не могли испортить удовольствие от мытья. В небольшом мутноватом зеркале над раковиной Джаред впервые с базы увидел себя. Нос начал облезать, щетина торчала во все стороны, так что если кто и был похож на пирата, так это сам Джаред Странно, как это Эклзу удавалось сейчас не выглядеть бродягой. Впрочем, у него и не росло особо ничего, так – рыжеватая редкая поросль.

 

Удивительно, как можно выучить внешность человека, если всего-то три дня видеть перед собой только одну его рожу. Вот так присмотрелся – и парень будто уже и не кажется таким неприлично сладким, каким увиделся в тот день у майора в кабинете.

 

От мыла щипало кожу, но Джаред мужественно прошелся жесткой мочалкой по всему телу. Разгоряченные мышцы расслабились, тело зазвенело чистотой и желанием.

 

Джаред прикинул, что Эклзу стирать барахло еще долго, и позволил себе бездумную, быструю – конечно, столько не было – дрочку.

 

Интересно, Эклз тоже спустит здесь, в этот же водосток, на дно этой же ванны, коричневатой от долгого использования? Или он для такого, мать его, слишком профи?

Только сейчас Джаред сообразил, почему Эклз настолько задел его в кабинете майора Моргана.

 

Джаред привык нравиться. Он не считал себя привлекательным, и не особенно старался, но его любили дети, девушки, командиры, друзья в учебке… Конечно, встречались мудозвоны наподобие сержанта Уильямса, но Уильямс в принципе отмороженный. Джаред привык, что стоит ему улыбнуться, и все проблемы решаются сами собой.

 

Потому-то ему так трудно было свыкнуться с мыслью, что с сержантом он влип. Потому-то так по-детски обидно было увидеть на лице Эклза отвращение.

 

Он не заслужил такого. Во всяком случае, тогда.

 

Пожалуй, стоило поглядеть на какую-нибудь другую рожу. Джаред вылез из ванной и начал бриться.


	7. Chapter 7

Тигерман темнил.

 

Дженсен знал его давно, еще по прошлому заданию, которое как раз здесь, в «Таракане», и закончилось.

 

Барабан стиральной машинки ритмично крутился, гипнотизируя и усыпляя, но спать пока было нельзя.

 

Гэйб стоял рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

 

– Дженсен, мне надо за стойку.

 

– Ничего, я тебя не задержу. Расскажи-ка мне, кто еще сейчас в здесь живет.

 

– Ну я же рассказал!

 

– Гэйб?

 

– Я покажу журнал регистрации!

 

– Ладно. Показывай сейчас.

 

– Дженсен, да что такое? Ты мне не доверяешь?

 

– С чего бы?

****

– Я никогда тебя не подводил.

 

– Этого мало, чтобы я доверял.

 

– Не прикидывайся Рэмбо.

 

– А ты тащи мне журнал.

 

Голый по пояс Падалеки вошел в прачечную с ворохом шмотья. С волос на его спину скатывались капли воды, он побрился и выглядел человеком.

 

– Иди мойся, я за твоим бельем послежу, – предложил он, покосившись на Тигермана. Тигермана сдуло.

 

– Ладно.

 

Дженсен остался сидеть на лавке. Падалеки опустился рядом. В душ хотелось очень, но Дженсен решил сказать сейчас, пока не передумал:

 

– Ты правильно понял. У меня встреча. Я не знаю, сколько она продлится, но вернусь в «Таракан» не позже одиннадцати вечера.

 

– В какой таракан?!

 

– Ну, сюда. Гостиница так называется, «El corazon de cucaracha». Переводится как «Сердце таракана». У Габриеля очень альтернативное чувство юмора.

 

– Да уж.

 

– Короче. Куплю билет на автобус, нам надо дальше ехать. Куда – пока не скажу.  Деньги я оставлю, можешь… как это называется? Сходить в увольнительную. Тут довольно поганые бары, советую те, что в центре. Да, и в восточной части города есть статуя Христа, символ города. Главная достопримечательность, если тебе вдруг интересно…

 

– Мне интересно. Тебя это удивляет?

 

– Нет. Нужно же будет потом поклонницам в Техасе что-то про город рассказать.

 

– Задница ты, Эклз, – фыркнул Падалеки.

 

– Статуя на горе Сан-Педро, если канатка работает, можно на ней подняться.  Выйдешь на улицу, где таксист нас высадил, пройдешь два квартала вперед, увидишь холм, к нему и шагай. Тачку не бери.

 

– Ага, понял. В автобусах курить не буду.

 

– Не смешно ни хера.

 

– Согласен.

 

– Ладно. Я скоро. Как раз достирается.

 

Надо было закончить разговор с Тигерманом, но до встречи оставалось всего два часа. Дженсен решил, что продолжит вечером.

 

В ванной пахло спермой и мылом. Дженсен в очередной раз посетовал на свое слишком острое обоняние, которое здорово мешало ему наслаждаться местной кухней. Это Падалеки все похер, хоть скрепку переварит.

 

Если до того, как стало ясно, чем тут занимался Падалеки, Дженсен и собирался снять напряжение, то теперь он принципиально не стал себя трогать. Именно потому, что до воя хотелось.

 

Мятые после сушки шмотки Дженсен запихнул в рюкзак. Падалеки скучал, привалившись к стиральной машинке, и никаких дополнительных инструкций Дженсен давать ему не стал. В самом деле, большой мальчик. 

Кочабамба ничуть не изменилась с прошлого раза: те же разбитые дороги,  бабки в котелках и с разноцветными котомками за спиной, торгующие на тротуаре, блеклость и бедность домов, узкие, запутанные улочки центра, мошенники, отлавливающие туристов, чтобы сбыть им по запредельному курсу фальшивые боливиано. Мэтту здесь нравилось, Дженсен никогда не мог понять почему.

 

С Гарвином Сэнфордом он встретился возле автовокзала. Гарвин не менялся, как и город: он был все так же неприлично длинноволос, потаскан и чудаковат. Факс, который он передал Дженсену, имел желтый оттенок, словно на него помочились все собаки Кочабамбы.

 

– Чего? Бумага такая. Никогда не видел? – возмутился Гарвин, когда Дженсен демонстративно понюхал факс.

 

– Нет. Что-нибудь еще?

 

– Не. А, Морган спрашивал о твоем напарнике.

 

– Да? И что сказал?

 

– Сказал: «Старина Сэнфорд, узнай, как там дела у мальчишки, а то у меня за него сердце кровью обливается».

 

– Так и сказал?

 

– Ну почти. Дословно там было: «Пада-что-то уже облажался?»

 

– Когда твой бывший коллега позвонит, скажи, что все нормально и Пада-что-то справляется. Кстати, давно хотел тебя спросить.

 

– Не стоит.

 

– Я куплю тебе пива.

 

– И долго ты будешь тянуть с вопросом?

 

– Почему ты решил осесть здесь? Почему не хотя бы в Санта-Крусе? Там климат мягче и люди цивилизованнее.

 

– Потому что здесь живет моя внебрачная дочь. Так получилось, я был на задании…

 

– Я, конечно, куплю тебе пива, но не думай, что я хоть на миг поверил в эту брехню.

 

– Вот и отлично. Попроси там холодного.

 

Перед тем как отойти за пивом для Гарвина, Дженсен последний раз пробежал факс глазами и сжег его над прикрученной к столу пепельницей.

 

Дженсен любил Кочабамбу только из-за Гарвина Сэнфорда. Гарвин ему не особо нравился, но с ним можно было попрактиковаться в кечуа. 

****

Через два часа, до рези в животе наевшись жареной картошки и сдуру накачав Гарвина пивом, Дженсен попрощался с ним и купил два билета до Санта-Круса, куда им с Падалеки оказалось не надо. Но в нужном месте автобус не останавливался.

 

Дженсен прошелся пешком до мотеля. Падалеки наверняка нет на месте – это и хорошо, и плохо.

 

Хорошо, что можно будет побыть одному, переупаковать шмотье, посидеть над картой, а плохо – этого детину уже точно приметила вся окрестная мразь. Можно было запереть его в номере, но тогда надежды на одиночество не оставалось никакой, а Дженсену  оно требовалось, как воздух. Даже сейчас его не оставляли в покое: три раза подходили мальчишки и предлагали кокс, бабки цеплялись за рукава, малочисленные туристы, завидев своего, пытались познакомиться и обсудить нравы этой дикой страны.

 

Дженсен сбежал с главной улицы и возвращался дворами.

 

Возле мотеля прогуливался Тигерман.

 

Во, точно. Еще и Тигерман.

 

– Ты чего тут?

 

– Да вот, курю.

 

Гэйб продемонстрировал запечатанную пачку сигарет, которую держал в руках.

Дивно.

 

– Ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать?

 

– Нет-нет, вовсе нет. Просто поболтать хотел, давно не виделись.

 

– Ну давай поболтаем. Журнал мне так и не показал?

 

– Я приготовил, сейчас отдам.

 

– Ты здесь хочешь болтать?

 

– Да, а что? Там душно.

 

– Заведи кондиционеры.

 

– Дорого, брат! – капризно поморщился Тигерман. Слушать заунывные речи про финансирование и снабжение Дженсену не хотелось.

 

– А как дела у Мэтта? – фальшиво-равнодушно спросил Тигерман.

 

– Что за повышенный интерес?

 

– Да я так, беседу поддержать. Когда вы тут были? Полтора года назад? Ну вот, интересно. С ним все хорошо?

 

– Да.

 

– Женился?

 

– Нет, но я думаю, скоро.

 

– Ясно, ясно, – Тигерман покивал и распечатал пачку. – Зажигалка есть?

 

– Слушай, если я сейчас придавлю твои пальцы дверью, ты расскажешь мне, в чем дело, Габриель?

 

– Дженсен! Ты что? Это же я!

 

– Я и вижу. Ты ж не куришь.

 

– Почему это? Когда выпью, за компанию, и когда скучно…

 

– У вас с Падалеки много общего. Ну что, поболтали?

 

Тигерман расстроено кивнул. Сигарету из пачки он так и не вынул.

 

Дженсен толкнул дверь и прошел мимо стойки, захватив потрепанный журнал регистрации постояльцев.

 

Ключ вошел в замок с трудом, словно с той стороны что-то мешало. Дженсен, задумавшись о странном поведении Тигермана, нажал на ключ, и изнутри звякнуло. Да блин, что не…

 

Дженсен замер, держась за ручку двери. Изнутри действительно торчал второй ключ, который теперь валялся на полу – Дженсен вытолкнул его своим. А на кровати…

 

На кровати трахался Падалеки.

 

Девушку под ним было почти не видно, только слышно: она стонала громко и сочно. На спинке единственного стула висело короткое платье с бахромой по подолу и золотистыми пайетками, но и без взгляда на платье становилось предельно ясно: Падалеки снял проститутку.  Ни одна другая девушка не пошла бы в номер к незнакомому американцу.

 

Дженсен собирался окликнуть напарника, но почему-то этого не делал, просто стоял и смотрел, как движутся мышцы спины, как напрягается задница, когда Падалеки плавно изгибается в пояснице, толкаясь вперед и назад, как блестит от пота ложбинка позвоночника, как темнеет загорелая шея и бугрятся вены на руках – он опирался на кулаки по сторонам от темноволосой девичьей головы.

 

Вот он охнул, замычал коротким стоном и прилип пахом к промежности девчонки. И тут она заметила Дженсена. И завизжала.

 

Дженсен тут же рявкнул, выплескивая на нее всю злобу:

 

– ¡Largase de aqui, puta!  – и перевел для офигевшего Падалеки:

 

– А ну выкинь ее отсюда! Сейчас же!

 

Девушка вскочила на ноги, не прикрываясь, обожгла Дженсена гневным взглядом и заголосила, поворачиваясь то к своему клиенту, то к Джареду:

 

– ¡Paga, paga ahora mismo, gringo!

****

– Заплати ей!

 

– Да подожди ты, на мне один презерватив. Девушка! Погодите секундочку! Скажи ей, Дженс!

 

– Сам ебался, сам и скажи!

 

Падалеки наконец-то справился со своим членом, швырнул использованную резинку на пол и вытянул из-под подушки двадцать боливиано.

 

– ¿Y el que? ¡Tiene que pagar! ¡El tambien vio! – Шлюха натянула платье на голое тело и принялась тыкать в Дженсена пальцем с обкусанным ногтем.

 

– Это я-то смотрел?! Габриель! – Тигерман выскочил из ниоткуда, схватил проститутку за локоть и уволок ее на улицу. Голый Падалеки свинтил в туалет, не иначе как смывать в унитаз презерватив. Мерзость!

 

Когда горе-любовник появился в комнате, мокрый после душа и с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бедер, Дженсена прорвало:

 

 

– Ты окончательно ебанулся, Падалеки?! У тебя чувства самосохранения даже в зачаточном виде нет? Где ты ее взял, блядь? Ты бы еще коксом тут закинулся, идиот несчастный! Думаешь, Моргана здесь нет, так никто и не узнает, что ты ебешь на задании боливийских потаскух?!

 

– Уймись, а? – хмуро прервал его Падалеки.  – Ты же сам сказал: увольнительная. А чего мне тут еще нужно? Кокс предлагали…

 

– Ах, предлага-а-али…

 

– Я не взял! Я ж не с дуба рухнул.

 

– А по-моему, с него!

 

– Кончай тут надрываться! Ты в одиннадцать обещал быть.

 

– То есть я еще и виноват, что ты член при себе не можешь держать?! Я сказал, что вернусь не позже одиннадцати! Пошел на хуй из номера! И окна открой, не продохнуть от ее духов!

 

– Да, духи и правда кошмар, сладкие…

 

– Не подмазывайся! Моя очередь спать, я постоянно твой сон сторожу. Иди вон на улице посиди, покури с Тигерманом. Чтоб час как минимум тебя тут не было.

 

Падалеки злился, пытался вставить хоть слово, но Дженсен отыгрывался на нем за то, что не подрочил днем, за его дурь, за Мэтта и больницу, за то, что Тигерман скрывает что-то, мелкий уебок, за то, что все это задание – один сплошной высер!

 

Падалеки зло отшвырнул полотенце, натянул джинсы на голое тело, как давешняя шлюха – платье, схватил со спинки стула футболку, куртку и вылетел за дверь, пнув ее ногой.

 

Дженсен наконец-то остался один в номере, но вместо благословенной тишины он слышал только стук крови в ушах.

 

Какая душераздирающая жалость, что им не положено снотворное! 

 

 

***

Джаред не собирался курить с Тигерманом.

 

Бешенство клокотало внутри, угрожая выплеснуться чем-нибудь опасно-самодурным, и Джаред знал, что нужно делать.

 

Он пробежал мимо Тигермана, который спорил на улице с девицей, вылетел на главную улицу, где народу к ночи только прибавилось, и чуть замедлил шаг, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания.

 

Ну какой же ублюдок, а! Мало того что потрахаться нормально не дал, так еще и отчитал, как дошкольника, как малявку, так что вся сраная гостиница слышала во главе с проституткой и сраным Тигерманом!

 

Да где это место?! Проезжали же на такси. Ближе к рынку или к мотелю?

 

А, вот.

 

Джаред свернул в переулок по указателю. Можно было обойтись и без знания языка, криво нарисованная мишень однозначно указывала на тир.

 

Тир – железная коробка, из которой гулко слышались выстрелы, обнаружился в тупике, которым заканчивалась узкая улочка. Отлично.

 

Джаред на всякий случай поднял воротник куртки, потом плюнул, решив, что остаться незаметным у него нет ни единого шанса, и толкнул плечом тугую железную дверь.

 

Все, кто был внутри, как по команде на него обернулись.

 

В тесном тире тусовалась местная молодежь, ни одного туриста, ни одного белого. За стойкой потел толстый индеец в темных очках, которые явно были ему малы.

 

– Сколько? – по-английски спросил Джаред.

 

Толстый показал раскрытую пятерню. Джаред решил, что это не пять боливиано – слишком жирно, а пять сентаво.

 

Нашарив в кармане куртки мелочь, он высыпал в уже протянутую пригоршней ладонь пятнадцать сентаво.

 

Посетители тира потеряли к Джареду интерес и возобновили стрельбу.

 

Толстый вытащил из-за стойки раздолбанную винтовку, в которой каждая деталь, казалось, держалась на соплях. Да пофиг, главное, чтобы стреляла.

 

Прицел был сбит и покорежен, словно на него упало что-то большое и твердое. Джаред зарядил патроны и выстрелил пару раз на пробу – не попал, конечно, зато понял, какую делать поправку.

 

Следующие тринадцать выстрелов вошли в цель, слившись звуком с общей пальбой.

 

– Еще, – велел Джаред, выгребая мелочь.

 

Через полчаса монеты закончились, а банкнотами Джаред благоразумно решил не светить. В голове образовалась правильная пустота, как он ее называл.  Когда все лишние мысли и эмоции отступали, и он снова оказывался открыт к новым знаниям и ощущениям. На Эклза он уже не злился, – пожалуй, парня было даже жалко, сам-то он точно не ебет на задании проституток.

 

Джаред подивился своим мыслям и вернул нагревшуюся винтовку толстому. Тот вытащил из-за стойки большую игрушечную обезьяну, до смешного напоминающую Тигермана.

 

– Мне? – поразился Джаред.

 

– ¡Toma! ¡Has hecho un trabajo perfecto! – ответил толстый, и Джаред попробовал запомнить фразу, чтобы потом спросить у Эклза перевод, но слова тут же ускользнули – не удержать.

 

– Спасибо!

 

Джаред улыбнулся индейцу, взял под мышку обезьяну и направился в гостиницу. Трофей он решил подарить Габриелю.

 

Город отмечал окончание рабочего дня, веселился, пил, продавал наркоту и секс, зазывал в кабаки и светил беспорядочной иллюминацией так, что у Джареда в глазах зарябило.

 

Он решил, что, если Эклз не спит, стоит раскрутить его на парочку стопок маисовой водки – днем Джареду подали такую в забегаловке, где он заказал-таки местный чичарон, который действительно оказался слишком жирным, как и предупреждал Эклз.

 

Маленький отель спал.

 

А может, черт с ней, с водкой? Лечь в свежую постель, на чистую простынь, вытянуть ноги и выспаться, чтобы камни не впивались в бока...

 

В коридоре перегорела еще одна лампа. Джаред с трудом различал стойку Тигермана в сумерках.

 

– Гейб, я тебе тут… – крикнул в темноту Джаред, но не договорил: чья-то ладонь зажала ему рот. Джаред выронил обезьяну и дернулся, но возле уха раздался лихорадочный шепот:

 

– Тихо, Джаред, тихо, это я, это Габриель. Иди сюда… Только тихо, тихо.. ты понял?..

 

Ладонь исчезла, и Тигерман потащил Джареда в какую-то комнату, которая, как выяснилось, располагалась здесь же, в коридоре. Днем Джаред даже не заметил дверь.

Комната оказалась подсобкой. Свет не горел, но в маленькое окно под потолком проникал электрический отблеск от вывески.

 

– Что случилось? Ты охуел совсем?!

 

– Тихо, я тебя прошу! – Тигерман продолжал шептать, умоляющие нотки в его голосе не понравились Джареду совсем. Он тоже перешел на шепот:

 

– Говори, блядь, что тут творится!

 

– Хорошо. Хорошо. Я пожалею, но я скажу. Я же знаю Дженсена, а они сказали, только поговорят… Дженсен клевый мужик. Я не хотел, я просто думал, они спросят и уйдут…

 

Из всей этой шипящей испуганной скороговорки Джаред с трудом вычленил главное:

 

– Дженсен? Что с Эклзом, Гейб? Кто они?

 

– Его взяли, Джаред, они его взяли, я думал, они просто поговорят…

 

Джареду надоело. Он схватил Тигермана за грудки и приподнял над полом:

 

– Быстро. Кто, сколько, где они?

 

– В-в-в вашем номере, их двое, но у них р-револьверы. Они… они не местные. Это колумбийцы, здесь ихний процент с оборота к-кокса.

 

– Что с Эклзом?

 

– Я не… пусти, задохнусь… я не знаю. Кажись, они его связали.

 

Решив, что все «почему» он оставит на потом, Джаред выпустил Тигермана и как можно тише вышел из подсобки. Возле номера он остановился и прижался ухом к двери.

 

Тигерман спрятался за стойкой.

 

В комнате сейчас разговаривали двое. Один голос принадлежал Дженсену. Речь второго Джаред разбирал с трудом из-за тяжелого акцента, но говорили, к счастью, по-английски.

 

– …не понимаю вас. Я не знаю, где Коэн, – это Эклз.

 

– Если ты не скажешь… – дальше Джаред не разобрал, но конец фразы был предельно ясен:

 

– …ты ответишь за него.

 

– У меня нет таких денег.

 

– …позвони… своим… перевод…

 

Дальше последовал звук удара и какой-то скрежет, словно стул проехался ножками по полу. Они привязали его к стулу?

 

– Где Коэн, Дженсен?

 

– Я не знаю.

 

Удар, удар. Где же второй? Тигерман сказал – их там двое.

Ага, вот и он. Голос выше, почти без акцента.

 

– Так ты утверждаешь, что не знал о делах твоего напарника.

 

– Не знал.

 

– Могу сказать, почему ты не знал.

 

Судя по источнику звука, второй расселся на кровати Джареда. Сука!

 

– Ты был очень занят в тот день, припоминаешь? Нет? Я напомню тебе.

 

А сейчас-то его зачем ударили?! Он же молчит. Впрочем, Эклз умеет нарываться.

 

Посмотрел небось на гостя, как на птичий помет.

 

– Бар «Tres caballos», красивый мальчик-метис и ты. Прекрасное было сочетание. Мы знаем, ты любишь метисов. Что ж, вполне понятно. Они прекрасные любовники, хоть и дорогие. Как его звали?

 

Вскрик, звук удара, еще один.

 

– Диего. Твоего мальчика звали Диего. Но это не настоящее имя. Думаю, ты не против узнать настоящее. Я тоже. Но это не так интересно, как то, куда твой напарник Мэтью Коэн спрятал наши деньги, и где же он сам.

 

Джаред застыл, он не мог двинуться. Ухо уже болело – так сильно он прижимался к двери, боясь пропустить то-то важное.

 

– Почему? – Это Эклз, он еле говорит. Блядь, надо что-то сделать. Вот прямо сейчас.

 

– Что почему, дорогой? – Это второй, тот, с высоким голосом, который сидит на кровати Джареда.

 

– Почему он не сделал работу?

 

– О. Мы тоже хотели бы знать, гринго.

 

– Очень! – добавил первый.

 

– У нас есть версия, не против ее послушать?

 

Возможно, Дженсен кивнул.

 

– Женщины. Твой приятель очень любит женщин, ты и сам должен знать.

 

– Он не был здесь… он не встречался здесь ни с кем, мы были на задании, вы же в курсе.

 

– А ты в курсе, потому что чересчур пристально следил за своим другом? Ты ревновал? О, я могу это понять. Ревность. Но он очень любит женщин. Жаль, что руководство не знает о твоем маленьком грешке. Совсем крошечном.

 

Джаред ничего не понимал. Он просто тупо запоминал информацию, не пытаясь в ней разобраться.

 

– Коэн не сделал работу, потому что клиент оказался не один. Он пригласил любовницу. Не менее прекрасную, чем твой мальчик Диего. Нет, что это я? Намного прекраснее, она же женщина. Вас слишком быстро забрали из города, Дженсен. Коэн не выполнил договор.

 

– Я один, Коэна не отправили со мной.

 

– Ну-ну. Беспомощная ложь не красит такого храбреца, как ты. Две кровати, два мешка, два паспорта. Так, Том Ханигер? А второго зовут Дин? Впрочем, мы спросим у него сами, я думаю, ему надоело скучать под дверью.

 

Дальнейшее Джаред помнил урывками. Он ощутил тяжесть пистолета в своей ладони, помнил, как Эклз заорал из-за двери: «Джей, клади их!», и дальше все стало нечетким.

 

Он знал, что лупил из девятимиллиметрового ругера с глушителем по деревянной дверной поверхности, знал, что навылет прострелил первому отморозку грудную клетку, знал, что вышиб ногой разлетевшуюся в щепки дверь, знал, что чудом ушел от выстрела и выстрелил сам, не раз и не два, – в человека, помявшего его кровать, но всего этого Джаред почти не помнил.

 

Это были факты, приложенные к остальным новым фактам, в которых Джаред не знал пока, как разобраться.

 

Все случилось слишком быстро, не как в фильмах. Он не успел насладиться моментом, у него даже не устало плечо, как бывало в тире и на стрельбище.

 

Он сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к косяку, и смотрел, как Тигерман поднимает стул, к которому привязан окровавленный Дженсен.

 

Когда веревки упали на пол, Дженсен залепил Тигерману такой хук слева, что тот повалился на труп второго разговорчивого мерзавца.

 

– Значит, так, Габриель?

 

– Дженсен, я же…

 

– Значит, продался колумбийцам?

 

– Я спас тебя!

 

– Завали ебало! – Дженсен пнул Тигермана ногой в бедро, и тот заскулил, отполз от трупа на карачках.

 

– Хваленая армия США не могла защитить меня от них! Дженсен, пойми, они убили бы меня! Они обещали сжечь меня вместе с «El corazon de cucaracha»! Ты хотел бы найти здесь мой обгорелый труп, брат?

 

– Ты подсунул Джареду проститутку?

 

Джаред поднял голову и на секунду забыл о своих первых трупах.

 

– Они хотели только поговорить с тобой!

 

– Проститутки, крышей колумбийцы, чем еще ты здесь рулил, Габриель? Кокс?

 

– Дженсен, сейчас не время! Надо их убрать! Тебе надо вправить плечо!

 

Только сейчас Джаред заметил, что левая рука Дженсена висит плетью.

 

– Подгони машину, – сквозь зубы выговорил Дженсен и словно потерял интерес к Тигерману, вылетевшему пулей из развороченной комнаты. Дженсен навис над Джаредом, и капля его крови сорвалась и капнула на лоб. Джаред вытер ее рукавом.

 

– Как ты, Джей?

 

– Не знаю. Я думал, первый раз будет не так.

 

– А как? В бою?

 

Джаред кивнул.

 

– Вставай. Поможешь мне плечо вправить?

 

Джаред снова кивнул и поднялся, держась за косяк. Теперь он смог рассмотреть Дженсена получше. У того под глазом расплывался фиолетовый фингал, веко уже опухло. Кровь коркой покрывала лицо – не разобрать, где повреждения. Губы были неприятно вывернуты и кровоточили в углах, так что рот Дженсена постоянно наполнялся кровью. Дженсен сплюнул красным на пол и прошел к столу.

 

– Умеешь?

 

– Да, нам показывали в учебке.

 

– Давай.

 

Джаред хотел сказать что-нибудь типа: «На счет «раз!», но не стал, просто встал за Дженсеном и резко надавил на плечо. Дженсен коротко взвыл, хлопнув ладонью по столу.

 

– Спасибо.

 

Он снова сплюнул кровь.

 

Появился Тигерман с новой дверью. Снял в другом номере, что ли?

 

Он молча насадил дверь на петли, вошел, вытянул из-за пазухи два огромных черных мешка и принялся сам запихивать трупы внутрь.

****

Джаред, преодолев рвотный позыв, подошел помочь.

****

Они с Тигерманом выволокли мешки на улицу и погрузили в старенький пикап.

****

Дженсен вышел следом. Он успел умыться, но кровь все равно продолжала скапливаться у него во рту.

 

– Я приберусь тут, а ты с Джаредом отвези их, – велел он Тигерману, и тот так же молча распахнул пассажирскую дверь пикапа, приглашая Джареда внутрь. Джаред замешкался и вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена.

 

– Поможешь ему? Вернетесь – поговорим. Спасибо.

 

Джаред, похоже, мог теперь только кивать. Он запрыгнул в пикап, и Тигерман завел мотор.

 

Трупы они сбросили за городом в реку. Надо было спросить Тигермана, что же здесь произошло, но Джаред не мог разлепить пересохшие губы.

 

Мама, я убил человека.

 

Мама, я убил двоих.

 

Ты гордишься своим сыном, мама?


	8. Chapter 8

Дженсен не только отдраил до блеска полы, стены и мебель в номере, но и сменил постельное белье, нашарив в подсобке Тигермана чистое.

 

Он прикинул, что делать с окровавленными грязными простынями, и решил постирать – в холодной воде свежая кровь отмывалась на раз. Загрузив две машинки, он вымыл простреленную дверь и отволок ее в подсобку, пусть крыса-Тигерман сам с ней разбирается.

 

На втором этаже тихо-тихо плакал ребенок, больше никаких звуков не раздавалось.

 

Тигерман подделал журнал, похоже, в гостинице кроме них с Джаредом никого и не было. Если только младенец на втором этаже.

 

Дженсен провел языком по зубам. Один качался. От привкуса крови во рту поминутно хотелось сблевать. С разной степенью настойчивости ныли челюсть, ребра, живот и шея.

 

Громила Рамона Эскобары  явно не собирался убивать Дженсена, пока не узнает, где Мэтт. Он приставил нож к горлу, стащил спящего Дженсена с кровати и саданул затылком об пол. Дженсен потрогал шишку. Она пульсировала болью, но, вроде бы, не кровоточила.

 

Дженсен с трудом разделся, принял душ, поразившись, сколько крови смылось в водосток, надел чистые мятые штаны, белую футболку и пошел смотреть, как стираются простыни.

 

Под кручение барабана можно было заставить себя не думать. Не думать о Джареде, Тигермане, Рамоне Эскобаре и, конечно, Мэтте.

 

Но в этот раз стиральная машинка не помогала – вероятно, программа стояла неверная.

Если Рамон знал… Если Мэтт взял заказ у Рамона… Знало ли военное руководство, если знал Мэтт? И как давно он знал?

 

Дженсен облокотился локтями о колени, сжал кулак и легонько ударил по краю. Потом еще раз. И еще. Он потерял сегодня столько крови, еще пара капель вреда не принесет.

 

– Береги пальцы, Дженсен, – на пороге стоял Габриель, обхватив себя руками. За ним в полутемном проеме маячил бледный Джаред.

 

– Раньше надо было о моем здоровье заботиться. – Дженсен поднял голову и посмотрел в бегающие глаза Тигермана.

 

– Они никогда не шутят, Дженсен. Они теперь точно меня сожгут.

 

– Сделка, Габриель.

 

Дженсен поднялся, измочаленные мышцы протестующе загудели. Джаред неуловимым движением придвинулся ближе, и Тигерман оказался зажат между ними.

 

Крысеныш решил разжалобить Джареда. Запрокинул голову и попытался поймать его взгляд.

 

– Ты знаешь, что такое микроволновка, а? Джаред, ты знаешь? Это когда колумбийцы засунут меня в автомобильные покрышки и подожгут. Вот это и будет микроволновка.

 

Джаред все так же молчал, только, кажется, стал еще бледнее.

 

– Не ной, Габриель. Хочешь сделку? Ты рассказываешь мне все. Все, Гэйб, совсем. А то, что было полтора года назад, – в подробностях. Я за это передаю через тебя волшебное послание твоим друзьям. И обойдемся без микроволновок.

 

– А майор, Дженсен? Что насчет этого?

 

– Нет, брат, от армейцев я тебя отмазывать не буду. Надо еще твой рассказ послушать.

 

– По рукам, – облизнув губы, быстро проговорил Тигерман. Еще хватило наглости протянуть потную ладонь.

 

Дженсен его проигнорировал.

 

– Запрешь гостеприимного хозяина в нашем номере? – спросил он у Джареда и явно увидел, как того качнуло. Да, точно, первые жмурики. – Не, я сам. Двигай, Габриель!

 

– Да зачем меня запирать?! Куда я теперь денусь?

 

– Не беси меня.

 

Тигерман сам прошел в номер. Дженсен щелкнул ключом и вернулся в прачечную.

 

Джаред так и стоял в проеме, не шелохнувшись.

 

– Много слышал? – спросил Дженсен.

 

– Достаточно,  – хрипло отозвался Джаред. Он переместился к одной из машинок и оперся об нее задницей.

 

Плохо. Блядь… плохо.

 

– Я чего хотел сказать… Что бы сейчас ни рассказал Тигерман о моем напарнике… Ты не делай выводов, ладно? Мэтт… Он отличный снайпер, он надежный. У нас была идеальная команда. Он много раз выручал меня. Я ему доверял больше, чем себе.

 

– Я могу не слушать Тигермана.

 

Дженсен оценил предложение. Но отсылать сейчас Джареда на улицу было опасно, а слух у парня – не пожаловаться.

 

Нужно было сказать что-то другое, поблагодарить его, но Дженсен не мог. Пожалуй, он просто боялся, что убьет Тигермана, когда тот откроет свой поганый рот и расскажет правду о Мэтте.

 

– Нет, оставайся. Из-за меня… из-за нас с Коэном ты влип в это дерьмо по уши. Ты заслужил узнать факты.

 

Да и отвлечь его надо.

 

– Габриель! Иди сюда, жук, я знаю, ты любой замок вскроешь.

 

– Быстрее тебе отпереть, – отозвался глухо Тигерман.

 

– Я его выпущу,  – предложил Джаред.

 

Хорохорится. Жить будет.

 

Габриель пришел тихий и сосредоточенный. Запрыгнул на дальнюю от Дженсена машинку и пожал плечами вопросительно, мол, чего узнать хочешь, начальник?

 

Дженсен раздумывал над первым наводящим вопросом, когда Джаред спросил:

 

– Ты зачем мне шлюху предложил? Чтобы Дженсен засек и я ушел?

 

– Нет! Откуда ж я знал, когда вернется Дженсен?

 

– Тогда зачем?

 

– В знак дружбы? – обозлился Тигерман.

 

– Он тут сутенерствует потихоньку, да, Гейб? – Дженсену даже смотреть на Тигермана было тошно. – Ага, Джаред, он хотел с тобой подружиться. И денежек наварить, не без этого. Двадцать боливиано, Габриель? Не того класса девочка.

 

– Я не понял. Вы хотите расценки на любовь обсудить?

 

– Мы все хотим обсудить, Габриель. Можешь начать с истории. Ты предложил Мэтту заказ?

 

Габриель открыл рот и стал хватать воздух, как рыба на разделочной доске. Он не играл, он сейчас действительно боялся Дженсена до чертиков.

 

– Тебе дать пакет? Паническая атака? – с легким интересом осведомился Дженсен.

 

– Пошел ты! Да, я передал твоему Коэну заказ от колумбийцев. Они знали, кто убрал Очоа.

 

– Откуда?

 

– Не от меня.

 

– Ладно.

 

Дженсен мельком подумал, почему же все норовят назвать Коэна «его» парнем.

 

– Почему ты не сунулся с заказом ко мне?

 

– Очень смешно. Чтобы ты сразу мне голову в жопу запихнул? –  Из угла, где стоял Джаред, раздался смешок.

 

– Логично. А Мэтт не запихнул?

 

– Нет. Я знал, что он согласится. Я знал, что ему нужны деньги.

 

– Откуда?

 

– Крошка Эми.

 

Точно. Незадолго до их прошлого боливийского задания Мэтт и познакомился в Бразилии с дочкой американского посла, Эми Гаменик. Юная нежная блондинка, привыкшая к красивой жизни.

 

Мэтт не мог. Он просто, на хуй, не мог!

 

– Он согласился. Я познакомил его с Рамоном. Ему дали ориентировку, перевели предоплату на какой-то левый счет. Дальше все. Он ничего не сделал, и вас забрали. Деньги уплыли.

 

– Рамон сказал – там была какая-то женщина.

 

– Болтают, ага. Любовница Пе…

 

– Тшшш, Габриель, без имен.

 

– Да, конечно.

 

Джаред уткнулся взглядом в пол.

 

– Зачем они следили за мной?

 

– Это было условием. Мэтт сказал, ты не должен ничего знать. Сразу сказал, мне. Когда согласился.

 

– Дурак, какой же дурак! – вырвалось у Дженсена. Сейчас хотелось только одного. Рвануть в больницу, посмотреть в глаза напарнику и спросить: «Она того стоит?» А в больнице ли Мэтт? Блядь.

 

– Давно работаешь на колумбийцев?

 

– Чуть больше полутора лет. Начал за два месяца до вашего первого приезда.

 

– Ты, конечно, хочешь объяснить, почему? Но мне похуй, Габриель.

 

– Слышишь? – тихо спросил Габриель и поднял указательный палец вверх.

 

Дженсен слышал. На втором этаже снова плакал ребенок.

 

– Твой? Я думал, у таких, как ты, детей не бывает. Ты мог с ним свалить в Штаты.

 

– Она работает… работала на Рамона. Я не мог.

 

– Все из-за секса, да, Джаред? – Дженсен кисло взглянул на Падалеки, неосознанно ища поддержки. Он не справлялся один, ломался, пальцы дрожали. Впервые в жизни у него тряслись руки.

 

– Из-за любви, – просто ответил глупый сопляк, и удивительно, как в его устах это не звучало патетично и банально. Дженсен взорвался.

 

– Из-за любви, говоришь? Э, нет. Меня не на любви подловили, да, Габриель? Это Коэн сказал вам? Это он? Про метисов? И что… и что парни. Это Коэн посоветовал подослать ко мне Диего? Он?! Отвечай, Гейб, отвечай!

 

Дженсен сволок Тигермана с машинки и принялся трясти за грудки, мечтая удушить его воротом грязной рубахи. Тигерман хрипел свои бесконечные: «Я не хотел, прости, Дженсен, я не хотел!», его слюна взбивалась в пену на губах, а Дженсен все крутил и крутил в голове забытый эпизод.

 

Верхняя комната в баре. Грязные простыни и грязные окна. Закопченный потолок, который казался небом, чистым небом, когда парень, назвавшийся Диего, насаживал Дженсена на себя, поддерживая за лопатки, зажимая между их животами ноющий, каменный член. Он шептал на ухо по-испански грязные слова, перемежающиеся со словами любви, он трахался, как бог, как животное, как шлюха, как близкий, он был безупречен, заставив Дженсена взорваться только от безупречно сильных толчков в задницу. Он выдоил Дженсена досуха, заставив его кончить еще два раза – от своего идеального рта и длинных невероятных пальцев. Он не взял денег, шепнув при расставании:

 

– ¡Acuérdate de mí, soldado!

 

Дженсен и вспоминал. Изредка, не часто. Диего заслуживает смерти, теперь Дженсен будет вспоминать его чаще.

 

– Да пусти же его!  –  Кто-то с силой разжал пальцы Дженсена, и он повалился на спину, прямо на Джареда. Тигерман, кашляя, сполз на пол и свернулся там в позе зародыша, тоненько подвывая.

 

Дженсен встал на ноги и протянул Джареду руку. Тот оперся на нее и пружинисто поднялся.

 

– Ты чуть не убил его.

 

– Знаю.

 

– Ты собирался его задушить?

 

– Нет. Может быть. Извините, мне надо… я пойду в номер.

 

Дженсен, спотыкаясь, вышел из прачечной. 

 

 

***

Джаред заставил себя войти в комнату, где он убил. Это словно был совсем другой номер – кровати по-военному заправлены без единой складочки, покрывало – десять сантиметров от пола. Здесь было даже чище, чем днем, когда они только въехали.

 

Складывалось впечатление, что они провели в Кочабамбе неделю, а не полсуток.

 

Дженсен сидел за столом и, как обычно, изучал карту.

 

– Это Тигерман тебя выручил. Он дал мне пистолет.

 

– Я догадываюсь, – без выражения ответил Эклз, проводя пальцем невидимую линию на карте. Линия получалась кривая.

 

– А ты знаешь, где сейчас твой напарник?

 

Дженсен поднял взгляд на Джареда и откинулся на спинку стула, к которому был привязан несколько часов назад. Потер виски с нажимом.

 

– Думал, что знаю, теперь не уверен.

 

– Ясно.

 

– Как вы съездили?

 

– Куда? А. Успешно.

 

Джаред поймал себя на том, что хочется доложить по уставу и обратиться к Дженсену «сэр».

 

– Сбросили в реку, я даже место не запомнил.

 

– Хорошо. Они были преступники, Джаред.

 

– А?

 

– Я к тому, чтобы ты не винил себя. Здесь идет настоящая война наркокартелей. Невиновных нет. Те, кого ты сегодня убрал, поставляют кокаин по всему миру. Они убивали без разбору, чтобы получить свой кусок рынка. Так что, считай, ты снял их в бою. И это было очень круто, Джаред.

 

Джаред почувствовал, как по роже расползается улыбка. Дженсен впервые его похвалил, да еще так. Пришлось сжимать губы, чего он как мальчик, в самом деле?

 

– А ты когда убил первый раз? В Ираке?

 

Дженсен задумался, взгляд стал отсутствующим и пустым.

 

– Нет. Первый раз – в Калифорнии.

 

– О.

 

– Собирайся, Джей… Э, извини… Джаред.

 

– Нет-нет, можно так. Джей. Меня так друзья зовут.

 

Джаред ждал едкого: «И когда же ты успел стать мне другом?», но его не последовало. Пожалуй, прежний Эклз нравился Джареду больше. Об этом он знал слишком много лишнего.

 

– Мы сейчас уходим?

 

– Нет, в девять. Сейчас на улице нам опаснее. Потом на автобус. У меня  билеты есть.

 

Дженсен вытянул из кармана брюк испачканные в крови билеты.

 

– Может, новые купим?

 

– Не. Им здесь на все насрать. Ну подумаешь, испачкались немного.

 

Дженсен улыбнулся слегка безумно.

 

Джаред решил, что если он не скажет сейчас, то потом из Эклза будет ни слова не вытянуть.

 

– А я думал, ты не ебешься на задании с проститутками, крутой Уокер.

 

Дженсен дернулся и непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Содранные костяшки начали кровить.

 

– Эй, расслабься! Мне похер, честно.

 

– Что именно тебе похер?

 

Джаред любил драться. Ему всю дорогу очень хотелось подраться с Эклзом. Но сейчас… Сейчас это было уже не нужно.

 

– Ну… кого ты там предпочитаешь. Мальчиков, девочек. Я вот всегда хотел попробовать…

 

– Что ты хотел попробовать? – обманчиво-спокойный голос Эклза не мог ввести в заблуждение. Он сейчас вмажет так, что Тигерману можно будет только позавидовать.

 

– Ну… с парнем. Я больной?

 

Дженсен глупо хлопнул ресницами и разжал кулаки. Джаред возликовал про себя.

 

– Больной тот, кто думает, что такое можно скрыть, –  мучительно проговорил Дженсен.

 

Джаред не очень это любил. Ну, там, откровенничать или слушать чужие личные истории. Он всегда при этом чувствовал неловкость, не знал, что сказать, как правильно отреагировать. Но то, что Дженсен сломался, взломался, как комп, у которого слетели настройки безопасности, будоражило воображение. 

 

– Ты думал, Мэтт не знает? – осторожно спросил Джаред, и Дженсен кивнул. И все. Пароли восстановлены, код доступа неизвестен.

 

– Ты спать – я дежурить, буду в коридоре, с Тигерманом. Не бойся, не трону его.

 

– Я не боюсь, – разочарованно пробормотал Джаред.

 

– Отлично. Потом разбужу – поменяемся.

 

И Дженсен, захватив карту, вышел из номера, аккуратно прикрыв скрипнувшую дверь.

 

Джаред честно попытался заснуть.

 

Подушка нагрелась моментально, и он перевернул ее другой стороной, но та тоже быстро стала горячей.

 

Джаред попытался вспомнить лица тех двоих, но не смог. Живым он одного не видел вообще, второго – меньше секунды. А когда они лежали, прошитые пулями из ругера, Джаред не мог на них смотреть.

 

Может, он мечтал стать снайпером, чтобы между ним и жертвой всегда было расстояние? Большое расстояние.

 

Будут ли они сниться? Будут ли приходить в кошмарах с обрывками черных пакетов на вздувшихся от воды руках? Сможет ли Дженсен защитить Габриеля или того тоже сбросят в реку в пластиковом мешке? Нет, ему устроят микроволновку.

 

Блядь!

 

Джаред встал и как был, в трусах, сел на пол, подпирая спиной дверь. По полу тянуло сквозняком.

 

Дженсен и Тигерман переговаривались в конце коридора, у стойки. Джаред напряг слух.

 

Габриеля было почти не слышно, зато фразу Дженсена он разобрал хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Чересчур.

 

– Да. Так и скажи им. Тех, кто за мной пришел, убрал я. Но работу Коэна я закончу.

 

 

***

Джаред должен был разбудить Дженсена. Вот уже пять минут он сидел на кровати и смотрел, как тот спит. Даже во сне напарник казался опасным. Он спал на спине, не шелохнувшись, защищая локтем глаза. Одеяло укрывало его до пояса, и Джаред видел багровые кровоподтеки на ребрах, выглядевшие в утреннем свете довольно мрачно. 

 

«Что ты замыслил, Эклз? Куда ты собираешься меня втянуть?»

 

Джаред думал вытрясти из Тигермана, как связаться с базой, чтобы доложить о произошедшем. Но никакого доверия к военному руководству и майору Джеффри Моргану Джаред не испытывал. Да, он по макушку в этом дерьмовом деле, но лучше он положится на Дженсена, в его интересах вытащить их обоих из скверной истории.

 

– Меня что, били вчера? – поинтересовался Дженсен, не меняя позы. Зараза, давно он не спит?

 

– Да, слегка.

 

– Я так и понял.

 

С кряхтением Дженсен выпрямился и потер ребра.

 

– Охраняешь мой сон? – он слегка шепелявил. Губы покрылись коркой и, наверное, с трудом шевелились.

 

– Ну. Тебя, оказывается, без присмотра нельзя оставить.

 

Дженсен состроил рожу, что-то типа: «За кем это тут нужен глаз да глаз?!», и спустил ноги с кровати.

 

– Габриель завтрак приготовил.

 

– Не ешь, отравит. – Дженсен зевнул, прикрыв рот кулаком. Таким расслабленным Джареду еще не приходилось его видеть. Как будто даже обычный человек.

 

Дженсен встал, подтянул трусы и ушел в ванную.

 

А Джаред остался сидеть, оглушенный ненавязчивым пониманием: он пялился на Эклза. На его задницу, обтянутую черными трусами. Обычную мужскую задницу.

 

Джаред ретировался, не дожидаясь, пока мокрый после душа Дженсен выйдет из ванной.

 

Притихший Габриель накрыл стол в маленькой столовой на втором этаже. Этаж имел более обжитый вид, но ни пеленок, ни игрушек Джаред не заметил.

 

Дженсен тоже поднялся завтракать. Джаред не посмотрел на него, прячась за большой кружкой кофе с молоком. Вопреки предостережению Дженсена, завтрак оказался вкусным и совсем не боливийским. Габриель покормил их омлетом с зеленью, и Джаред смел две с половиной порции.

 

Дженсен выпил только кофе, зато три чашки. Он потребовал у Габриеля газету и скрылся за ней на весь завтрак. Джареда это устраивало.

 

Габриель приютился на краешке стула с бутылкой пива.

 

Джаред подумал, что они сейчас парадоксальным образом напоминают его семью. Когда отец и мать ссорились, завтраки всегда проходили в ледяном молчании.

 

«Мама, ты гордишься мной?»

 

– Пора. – Дженсен отложил газету и поднялся. 

 

Тигерман засуетился, начал собирать со стола.

 

– Спасибо, очень вкусно! – поблагодарил его Джаред, и Тигерман втянул голову в плечи.

Когда они уходили из «El corazon de cucaracha», Дженсен даже не попрощался с Тигерманом.

 

Всю дорогу до автовокзала Джаред ждал неприятностей. Когда они влились в рыночную толпу, противно заныло в солнечном сплетении – Джаред поминутно ждал удара ножом под ребра. Но все обошлось. Дженсен идеально рассчитал время, и когда они сели в комфортабельный – не чета прошлому – автобус, двери закрылись, и они сразу отправились.

 

Окровавленные билеты у них не проверили.

 

Дженсен предложил место у окна, но Джаред отказался, сославшись на то, что ему удобнее будет вытянуть ноги в проход. Это была частичная правда. Джареду хотелось иметь возможность отодвинуться от Дженсена на максимальное расстояние.

 

Дженсен достал шоколадный батончик, разломил его пополам и отдал половину Джареду. Джаред не хотел брать, но все было так странно, и раньше Дженсен не делился. Джаред аккуратно забрал половинку сникерса, стараясь не задеть пальцы Дженсена. Дженсен молча уставился в окно.

 

Джаред огляделся. В Санта-Крус ехала совсем другая публика. В салоне летали разговоры на английском, американская семья в лимонных футболках с надписью «I love Nebraska!» расположилась в хвосте салона и периодически начинала петь какие-то дурацкие детские песни, местные выглядели не так колоритно, пестрых пончо и широкополых шляп почти не наблюдалось. В салоне дуло из кондиционера, здесь даже имелся туалет возле среднего выхода.

 

Джаред был чистым и сытым, только теперь все стало намного, намного хуже, чем было на пути из Оруро в Кочабамбу.

 

– Спасибо! – обратился он к Дженсену.

 

– За что это?

 

– Ты не заставил меня снова сидеть на пружине.

 

– А, вот ты о чем. Это новая дорога, по ней местные автобусы не ходят. Можно было по старой, но там с пересадкой бы пришлось, неудобно.

 

– Ну, значит, не спасибо.

 

Дженсен пожал плечами и снова уставился в окно.

 

Джареду стало тоскливо. Он бездумно коснулся шеи, так и тянуло пройтись пальцами по цепочке из мелких шариков, ощупать оба жетона, обвести овал, попытаться определить не глядя выбитые цифры и буквы, вызубренные давно наизусть.

 

Он нагло вытащил из рюкзака Дженсена карту, проследил путь и прикинул, что ехать им часов семь-восемь.

 

Н-да. Веселенькая будет поездка.

 

Джареду казалось, что он уже обогнул мир за восемьдесят дней.

 

И встал на второй круг.


	9. Chapter 9

Дженсен был рад отвлечься на заоконный пейзаж. Если он что-то и любил в Боливии, так это дороги, разделяющие джунгли пополам.

  
С обеих сторон автобуса густела жирная зелень. Здесь все еще ощущался горный рельеф, но автобус подкидывало совсем не так буйно, как на дороге из Оруро. Если напрячь зрение, на поворотах, когда автобус замедлял ход, можно было рассмотреть в чаще зарослей сине-желтых и зеленокрылых ара. Дженсен знал, что в глубине леса живут красные макао – похожие на попугаев птицы с ярко-рубиновым опереньем, но они встречаются очень редко.

  
«Наверняка Джареду бы понравились, он точно любит всякую крылатую жуть», – огорчила непрошенная мысль.

  
Джаред рядом застыл в напряженной позе, фактически вываливаясь из кресла в проход.  
Ничего удивительного. Ни-че-го.

  
Не думать, смотреть за окно, очистить голову от всех мыслей. Они все ближе, нужно заставить себя забыть о задании, ненадолго, чтобы вовремя проснулись инстинкты.

  
Откуда Мэтт узнал?! Где Дженсен облажался, где?..

  
Чтобы чем-то себя занять, Дженсен нагнулся, вытащил из рюкзака бутылку газировки, но чересчур резко открутил крышку, она отскочила куда-то влево.

  
Джаред очнулся, глянул вопросительно.

  
Подавив поднимающуюся до горла злость, Дженсен выпрямился.

  
– Выпусти.

  
– Да я достану, сиди.

  
– Я сказал – выпусти меня!

  
Джаред недоуменно пожал плечами и встал, шагнул в проход. Дженсен протиснулся следом, нашарил долбаную крышку под чужим креслом через два ряда и решил пока не возвращаться, пошел к водителю договариваться, чтобы их высадили в Буэно-Висте.  
Ехать было еще мучительно долго, и Дженсен пожалел, что не взял с собой книгу или КПК.

  
Самым отвратительным временем на задании было, без сомнения, ожидание вертолета.

Они с Коэном как-то ждали, пока их заберут, семнадцать часов, потому что днем лететь было нельзя. Семнадцать часов в джунглях, на одном месте, при этом на выполнение задачи у них ушло в целом минут десять.

 _  
_ Вот уж с кем Дженсен не хотел бы застрять на семнадцать часов в лесу, так это с Падалеки.

  
Стоять над душой у водителя было глупо, и Дженсен вернулся на место. Джаред тут же пружинисто поднялся и беззвучно пропустил его к окну, стараясь избежать любого физического контакта.

  
Попробовать он хотел… мудила!

  
– Даже ничего не спросишь? – колко поинтересовался Дженсен, окончательно теряя контроль и взвинчивая себя до предела.

  
– А? О чем?

  
– Не знаю, ты постоянно о чем-нибудь меня спрашивал, раз в десять секунд примерно.

  
Джаред соблаговолил повернуться, но корпусом все равно отклонялся от Дженсена. Дженсен не успел просечь, когда у него появился этот странный настороженный взгляд. Плохой взгляд.

  
– Не о чем спрашивать, все и так ясно.

  
И Падалеки отвернулся.

  
Он впервые убил, и это не могло не изменить все.

  
Он запутался, он должен был просто верить Дженсену, на пустом месте.

  
Он имел полное право замкнуться, отстраниться, но только Дженсен думал о Диего, думал о словах Рамона, о том, что его грязные тайны стали известны не тем людям. Не тому человеку.

  
Не позволяя Джареду отклониться, Дженсен схватил его за отворот куртки.

  
– Спроси, Падалеки. Что бы ты там себе ни придумал, лучше спроси сейчас.

  
Джаред осторожно выдернулся из захвата и оглянулся, не увидел ли кто. Это Дженсен должен беспокоиться о безопасности, о том, чтобы не привлекать внимание… Все летело к чертям, из-за какой-то ебаной хуйни Дженсен позволил себе раскиснуть, позволил потерять осмотрительность…

 _  
_ – Что ты задумал? Куда ты меня втянул, Эклз? – Джаред говорил тихо, но ближе не придвигался.

 _  
_ Дженсен не ждал этого. Он был готов к другим вопросам, возможно – к насмешке, презрению, разговору о говномесах в армии, но Джаред щурил глаза, бычился и говорил совсем не о том.

  
– Конкретнее, – попросил Дженсен.

  
– Ты сказал Тигерману, что закончишь… за Коэна, – Джерад почти шептал, стреляя глазами вокруг. Семья из Небраски, хлопая в ладоши, затянула что-то идиотско-ритмичное. Старик впереди громко храпел. В стекло летели камешки из-под колес автобуса.

  
– Джаред…

  
– Не ври мне, Эклз.

  
– Я не собирался.

  
Теперь пристальное внимание Джареда было неприятно.

  
Паршиво. Паршиво, что он слышал, паршиво, что нельзя признаться. Паршиво, что сейчас, здесь, все должно решиться в ту или другую сторону. И совсем невыносима эта зависимость.

  
Дженсен все еще сидит привязанный к стулу, его яйца опутывает леска, она тянется к ручке, и только Падалеки знает, в какую сторону открывается дверь.

 

А еще… а еще до личного разговора очень не хочется топить Мэтта.

  
– Ясно. Я понял.

  
Джаред все же отвернулся и даже встал.

  
Дженсену показалось, что тот сейчас откроет двери автобуса и выйдет посреди дороги без карты, без денег и документов. Но Падалеки просто пошел в сортир. Вернулся он оттуда быстро, вытер умытое лицо рукавом куртки и опять уставился в проход.

  
– Больше, чем есть, я тебя не вовлеку в свои дела, Джаред. Мы просто едем закончить работу. Ты вернешься, тебя восстановят, если не станешь на каждом углу кричать про Эскобару и его человека. Все будет нормально.

  
– С чего я должен тебе верить?

  
– Я не стал бы…

  
– С чего, Эклз? Дай мне причину.

  
Вот теперь он придвинулся неприятно близко, его дыхание оседало на щеке, и Дженсен подавил желание оттолкнуть.

  
– С того, что заказы совпали.

  
– В каком смы… о.

  
Дженсен увидел на нахмуренном лбу Джареда непривычную работу мысли.

  
– Значит, этот Коэн должен был..

  
– Да.

  
– И мы…

  
– Да.

  
Джаред покусал нижнюю губу, словно договаривался о чем-то сам с собой. Потер шею, оттянул ворот футболки.

  
– Это даже не мои дела, Джей. Я и представить не мог…

  
– Не привык тащить в работу личное? – Интонация удивила. Он подъебывает, что ли? Расслабился?

  
– Привычка ни при чем. К чему проблемы?

  
– И правда.

  
И все? Все выяснили?

  
– Ой! Это что, попугай? – Джаред перегнулся к окну и ткнул пальцем в стекло. Дженсен не успел увидеть птицу.

  
– Пустить тебя?

  
Джаред резко выпрямился в своем кресле, снова отодвинулся и отказался.

  
– Не, я… спать можно?

  
– Да.

  
– Все равно делать нечего.

  
– Да спи.

  
– Угу.

  
Но он даже не попытался закрыть глаза. Уставился куда-то влево и замер надолго.

 

 

***

Джаред смотрел в окно – через проход от себя, через двух высушенных солнцем работяг, чья кожа казалась пергаментной и сухой. Один держал на коленях пустую птичью клетку, сделанную из прутьев, и Джареду из-за нее совершенно ничего не было видно. С трудом удавалось рассмотреть мелькающую снаружи слишком темную зелень, густую пыль, накрывающую автобус серым облаком, и редкие попутные автомобили.

 

Дженсен опять угадал, и Джареду хотелось вывалить на него целую кучу вопросов, но странность заключалась в том,  что интересовало Джареда совсем не задание.

 

Как с попутчиком, с приятелем – с Дженсеном хотелось поговорить о музыке, о спорте, о жизни в казарме, в конце концов. Хотелось выспросить у него, где именно в Техасе он жил, узнать о семье.

 

Джаред давил в себе незаданные вопросы. Настроение, испорченное утром, не желало подниматься. Джаред ненавидел морочиться так долго, он быстро уставал от тяжелого молчания, на котором специализировался Дженсен. И особенно угнетало то, что сейчас они молчали из-за самого Джареда.

 

Дженсен хмурился, как нарочно, ерзал в кресле, и Джареду приходилось быть очень внимательным. Адриана, первая девушка, с которой у него были плюс-минус серьезные отношения, говорила всегда, что Джаред не умеет переносить усталость, девчоночьи слезы и возбуждение.

 

Вранье, Джаред вполне умел справляться со всем перечисленным. Но если его накрывало, контролировать себя в самом деле было сложно. Джаред представил, что было бы, если бы рядом сидела Адриана.

 

Он бы набросил на них обоих куртку. Облапал бы ноги Адрианы, ухватил тонкое запястье, положил бы ее ладонь на свою ширинку. Потом задрал бы ее юбку и…

 

Дженсен снова поменял позу, помассировал плечо. Видимо, у него затекла спина.

 

Если бы Адриана напялила джинсы, все было бы даже проще. Джаред расстегнул бы молнию, она сделала бы то же самое в ответ. Он провел бы пальцами по ее лобку, и она повторила бы движение у него в штанах. Джаред приподнял бы бедра, и она помогла бы ему освободить член…

 

Дженсен теребил шнурок на шее и все так же хмурился.

 

Джаред извернулся и положил ногу на ногу. Он слишком быстро взвинтил себя до совершенно бесконтрольной трясучки.

 

Он не мог больше думать об Адриане. Раз появившись утром, мысль о том, как было бы потрясающе трахнуться с Дженсеном, отступать не желала.

 

Джаред хотел ебаться, он хотел Дженсена, это было глупо и очень по-пидорски, в том числе и париться на тему того, что ни хера из желаемого не обломится.

 

Дженсен коснулся большим пальцем запекшейся ссадины на губе, словно проверяя, не кровит ли она.

 

Джаред принялся сверлить взглядом пролетающие мимо окна ветки и мечтать о том, чтобы автобус тряхнуло и Дженсен к нему привалился.

 

Недотрах – противная штука. Тут и облезлого зловредного мудака захочется, чего уж. Возбуждение немного отступило.

 

Дженсен рядом посмотрел на часы.

 

– Сколько еще ехать? – не утерпел Джаред.

 

– Пять сорок.

 

– Угу.

 

Похотливое тянущее желание усилилось. Джаред реагировал на голос Дженсена, и ничего, блядь, не мог с этим поделать!

 

Почти шесть часов. 

 

– У нас будут остановки?

 

Дженсен еще раз глянул на часы и кивнул.

 

– Через два двадцать – два тридцать примерно будет стоянка. Дозаправка.

****

– Ясно.

 

– А что?

 

– Ничего.

 

Джаред чувствовал, как между лопаток ползет капля противного пота. Он снял куртку, да так и остался сидеть с ней в руках, не зная, куда ее деть – если не накинуть на колени Дженсена и не забраться по-быстрому в его ширинку.

 

Брат всегда ржал, что гомосексуальная ебля в скаутских лагерях – это американская традиция. Несмотря на это, ничего у Джареда такого не было ни в скаутских лагерях, ни в казарме во время отбоя.

 

Было только острое любопытство, которое часто мешало Джареду спокойно жить.

 

– Чего ты ее держишь? На полку закинь, – посоветовал Дженсен, кивнув на куртку.

 

Чтобы закинуть хоть что-нибудь наверх, нужно было встать, повернуться к Дженсену и поднять руки. Джаред не мог этого сделать.

 

Он неловко утрамбовал куртку между их креслами и мельком удивился напряженному взгляду Дженсена.

 

– Мешает? – на всякий случай спросил Джаред.

 

Дженсен дернул плечом и отвернулся.

 

Джаред незаметно выдохнул.

 

Он подумал, что это, вероятно, защитная реакция. Он должен думать об убитых, должен думать о задании, но он и так крутил все это в башке слишком долго. Организм решил зажечь.

 

Блин, удивительная хрень!

 

И тут автобус на самом деле тряхнуло, только Дженсен предсказуемо не завалился на Джареда – удержал равновесие, упершись ладонью в потолок над головой.

 

Автобус объехал грузовик, полный высоких корзин, мешков и босоногих, плохо одетых местных детей.

 

Дженсен приник к окну, а потом покачал головой.

 

– Это чего было? – Джаред вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть оставшийся позади грузовик.

 

– Рабочая сила.

 

– То есть? Это же дети.

 

– Ага. Они на плантациях работают.

 

– В смысле – о чем я подумал?

 

– Ну да. Собирают урожай коки.

 

Джаред огляделся: не слышал ли кто.

 

– Не дергайся, все об этом знают. Из листьев коки делают напиток местный, ни фига не наркотический. Кстати, помог бы при твоей горной болезни.

 

– Нет уж, спасибо, – буркнул Джаред. – А тут за хранение много дают?

 

– Эй, ты что, собрался привезти в Техас местную экзотику?

 

Вообще-то Джаред бы привез. Конечно, получил бы по башке от Джеффа…

 

– Не советую. Боливия – первая страна в мире по производству кокаина, но вот феномен. Срок будет тоже очень неплохой.

 

– Так меня, наверное, депортируют?

 

– Мы сейчас всерьез это обсуждаем? – Губы у Дженсена не улыбались, но вокруг глаз расходились насмешливые морщинки.

 

Джаред выдавил из себя улыбку.

 

– А знаешь, что делали индейцы, прежде чем начать сбор коки?

 

Дженсен понизил голос и наклонился к Джареду. Он заговорщически щурился, и Джаред попался, зацепился, придвинулся ближе.

 

– Индеец должен был провести ночь с женщиной, чтобы привести «Маму коку» в доброе расположение духа.

 

Джаред фыркнул.

 

– А в член они втирали раствор из растения, чтобы усилить стояк.

 

Дженсен придвинулся так близко, можно было рассмотреть микротрещинки вокруг фиолетового фингала у него под глазом, запекшуюся стрелками темную кровь.

 

Джаред отпрянул резко, полностью лишая себя возможности как-то закамуфлировать паническое движение.

 

Дженсен хрипловато хмыкнул и выплюнул зло:

 

– Я так и думал!

 

– Что? О чем ты? Так что там индейцы?.. – Джаред сам понимал, что лепечет какую-то чушь, что надо просто спокойно выяснить, в какие игры играет Эклз.

 

– Тебе надо вслух?

 

– Да хватит уже, ты достал своими шарадами…

 

 

– Это не заразно, Падалеки, можешь не шарахаться.

 

– Что не заразно? – Джаред чувствовал себя, как в кабинете директора. «Джаред, почему ты избил одноклассника?» Мистер Уиллет знает ответ на этот вопрос, отец знает, знает мать, а Джаред стоит, как имбецил, уставившись в пол, и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему он отпиздил Брока.

 

– Пе-де-рас-тия, – по слогам проговорил Дженсен и демонстративно засунул между ними еще и свою куртку. Куртка не засовывалась, места не было.

 

– Еб твою мать, Эклз, что ты несешь?!

 

Джаред дернул на себя Дженсена и запоздало подумал, что схлопочет сейчас за «твою мать», но нет, Дженсен спокойно выпрямился и так же устало-спокойно произнес:

 

– Ты боишься, я тебя выебу, что ли? Ты разве только в окно не выпрыгиваешь, чтоб быть от меня подальше. Не бойся, никто не станет покушаться на твою незамутненную честь.

 

– Да ты вообще меня не слышал что ли?! – крикнул Джаред, и Дженсен ровно одернул его:

 

– Тише.

 

– Ты не слышал, что я сказал вчера? – понизив голос, прошипел Джаред. – Ты меня сраным гомофобом считаешь?! Да мне глубоко фиолетово, кто ебет тебя, кого ебешь ты, я же сказал тебе – никаких проблем. Я же сам… я же признался… Ой, да иди ты на хуй, слушай! Тонкая, блядь, натура. Я не твой Коэн, ну так и нечего на меня валить все свои проблемы, Эклз! Не надо вести себя, как пидорас, и все будет отлично.

 

Джаред с мстительным удовольствием пронаблюдал редкое смятение на лице напарника и снова упилил в сортир – попытаться ополоснуться до пояса, он взмок окончательно.

 

 

***

Таким идиотом Дженсен не чувствовал себя никогда. Даже пытаясь освободиться и слушая, как Эскобара запросто выбалтывает факты о нем самом, о Мэтте, в котором Дженсен был раньше железно уверен, обо всем этом дерьме, Дженсен не ощущал себя так глупо.

 

Именно.

 

Чувствительная натура.

 

Перехитрил сам себя.

 

Или Падалеки разыграл представление и праведный гнев?

 

Страх и раздражение схлынули, осталось обескураживающее ощущение собственной умственной неполноценности.

 

Каким образом пацан заставил Дженсена стать таким кретином?

 

Неужели Дженсен и правда пытался заменить им Мэтта? На всех позициях?

 

Джареда не было долго, Дженсен начал дергаться. Он не отрывал глаз от табло, на котором горела надпись «занято», боясь пропустить, когда Джаред выйдет из туалета.

Какая-то неправильность не давала покоя, и Дженсен крутил некрасивую бабскую сцену в голове, пытался мысленно воспроизвести потную рожу Падалеки, но смысл ускользал, только стыдно становилось все больше и больше.

 

Увлекшись самоуничижением, Дженсен пропустил, когда Джаред вернулся. Не глядя по сторонам, тот плюхнулся рядом, запрокинул голову и прикрыл веки.

 

– Эй. Прости меня, пожалуйста, – искренне сказал Дженсен. Джаред открыл глаза и удивленно воззрился на протянутую ладонь. Дженсен ждал рукопожатия, его не было, и пришлось продолжить:

 

– Считай, у меня просто резьбу сорвало. Не каждый день узнаешь, что твой напарник – мудозвон.

 

Джаред недоверчиво ухмыльнулся и пожал наконец руку. Дженсен облегченно выдохнул. Если бы он не разрулил этот цирк, они бы не смогли завтра работать.

 

Джаред жал  руку сильно и долго, было здорово, что он оказался таким отходчивым, и вообще неплохим парнем, мог бы и сдриснуть с задания после «Таракана»…

 

Джаред перестал трясти ладонь, замер, продолжая улыбаться, и Дженсен попытался вырваться, но не смог. Улыбка тенью сползла с лица Джареда, и он… он… царапнул ногтем указательного пальца запястье Дженсена. А потом, не отнимая руки, погладил пальцем ладонь, едва касаясь, по кругу.

 

Дженсен даже слышал щелчок, с которым все встало на место, не осталось никаких странностей.

 

Джаред дышал поверхностно, легко, а глаза у него вдруг стали мутные, нездоровые. Сколько раз в клубешниках Дженсен бежал от такого взгляда, не позволяя себе раскиснуть, не разрешая рисковать.

 

Боливийская дорога на Санта-Крус разительно отличалась от городских джунглей.

 

Джаред расслабил пальцы, позволяя Дженсену самому решать, что делать дальше. Конечно, Дженсен отдернул ладонь.

 

Они не разговаривали до самой остановки. Джаред, сцепив в замок пальцы, медитировал на спинку кресла прямо перед собой, а Дженсен чуть не свернул себе шею, слепо глядя в окно.

 

 

***

– Ивиргарзама! – объявил водитель и погромче включил музыку в салоне. Пассажиры закопошились, потянулись к дверям.

 

– Там городок, можно возле заправки купить горячий сэндвич. Выйдешь? Я послежу за вещами, – не поднимая глаз, предложил Дженсен.

 

Честно говоря, Джареду было уже пофигу. Но ноги размять не повредило бы.

 

Он выкатился из автобуса, чуть не споткнувшись на подножке – конечности одеревенели.

 

Водитель куда-то слинял, народ кучковался возле прилавка, устроенного прямо на траве. На цветастом ковре белели бумажные тарелки, в каждой лежали толстый бутерброд и горстка жареной картошки. Джаред понаблюдал, как некоторые пассажиры покупают еду, подглядел, сколько платят за тарелку, и приобрел две у крикливой девчонки, чуть постарше той, которую они встретили в Оруро.

 

Возвращаясь, Джаред засек возле ближайшего островка зелени смешное животное, чем-то похожее на верблюда, но меньше и без горба. Если бы не тарелки, которые Джаред удерживал в руках, стараясь не просыпать картошку, он обязательно бы подошел к зверюге. Зверюга с флегматичным видом жевала листья, обкусывая довольно красивый кустарник с розовыми мелкими цветами.

 

Джаред, жонглируя тарелками, вернулся в автобус. Только побывав на улице, он понял, насколько в салоне спертый воздух.

 

Музыка в полупустом салоне орала на полную.

 

Дженсен снял ботинки и забрался с ногами на сиденье. Он отстукивал по согнутому колену ритм и подпевал, неслышно шевеля губами, какому-то очень знакомому попсовому испанскому мотиву.

 

Джаред прислушался, пытаясь повторить за певцом и Дженсеном.

 

– Теньго ла камиса негра, порке негро тенго эль альма…

 

Дженсен закатил глаза и заткнул уши, а потом протянул руку за тарелкой.

 

– Надо же, догадался, – сказал он, придирчиво оглядывая бутерброд.

 

– Если хотел жрать, мог просто попросить купить, – почти привычно огрызнулся Джаред, но тут же сбавил обороты, вспомнив, что они находятся в конфузной ситуации.

 

– Зачем говорить? Ты и так купил.

 

– Флиртуешь?

 

Дженсен тут же перестал барабанить ритм, дернул уголком губ и отвернулся.

 

Джаред панически начал искать тему для разговора.

 

– А что это играет?

 

– Да срань эта… Сто лет песне. Хуанес.

 

– О, я слышу знакомое испанское слово!

 

Джаред не садился, надеясь, что нормальное кровообращение в ногах восстановится. Он сунул в рот ломтик картошки и прикрыл глаза. Отлично прожаренная.

 

– Какое слово? – Дженсен достал нож, разрезал на четыре части сэндвич, наколол кусочек на кончик лезвия и отправил его в рот.

 

– Корасон. Сердце?

 

– Сердце, ага. Там еще в припеве так: у меня черная рубашка, потому что у меня черная душа.

 

– О, как романтично!

 

– Но черная – это не в смысле, что герой злой, а просто грустит.

 

– Очень по-испански…

 

– Да, Падалеки, тебе испанского не понять.

 

– Это почему?!

 

– Прожуй, а потом спрашивай!

 

– Я пойду еще куплю. Мистер Эклз, желаете добавки?

 

– Нет, сеньор Падалеки, возьмите себе двойную порцию.

 

– О, а там пасется эта… как ее… Лама?

 

Дженсен выглянул в окно.

 

– Лама, ага. Их тут много. Иди уже.

 

Джаред ушел за жратвой, гадая – выбрались они из отвратительной ситуации или пока нет.

 

Кто б сказал Джареду, кой черт дернул его гладить мозолистую лапу Эклза…

 

 

***

До Дженсена в кои-то веки доперло, почему задание шло наперекосяк.

 

Хреново оно было продумано – вот почему.

 

Морган открыл карту, провел своим толстым пальцем линию от и до, утвердил и отправил двух человек хер знает куда.

 

Неужели нельзя было изобрести более человеческий способ пересечь Боливию вдоль?

Злиться на начальство – всегда глупо, но злиться на Джареда и особенно сильно на себя было уж вовсе неконструктивно.

 

– А где ты служил? – Джаред обсасывал пальцы, слизывая соль и жир от картошки.

Дженсен прикинул, что стоит рассказывать, а что нежелательно.

 

– В Ираке, разведбатальон двадцать первой пехотной бригады.

 

– Ты же не ответишь, но я спрошу, ведь чудеса случаются. А что вы там делали?

 

– Много чего. Искали оружие массового поражения.

 

– Слушай, ну ты меня совсем уж за сосунка не держи.

 

– Не держу.

 

Надо будет его вывести на участок и посмотреть, как он работает. 

 

– А ты в Техасе где живешь, Джей?

 

Джаред удивился, но, конечно, раскололся тут же:

 

– Сан-Антонио. А ты?

 

– Даллас.

 

– О, у моей сестры парень оттуда.

 

– Только не спрашивай, знаю ли я его.

 

– Ну а вдруг?

 

Джаред не шарахался больше, но и ближе быть не пытался, за что Дженсен был ему очень благодарен.

 

– Держу пари, – Джаред наклонил голову и зашептал, – когда ты стреляешь, ты напеваешь что-нибудь себе под нос. Не знаю… Ты у нас чувак сложный, так что… старый джаз? «When the Saints Go Marching In _»_ _Армстронга_ _,_ _а_ _?_

__

_– Ну у тебя и фантазии…_

_– Да ладно. Скажи! Я вот просто считаю. Обратно, от десяти до одного._

_– А если неправильно высчитываешь время?_

_– Возвращаюсь к десяти. Мне так легче дышать._

_– В принципе, хороший метод. Нет, я не пою, и джаз вообще не очень._

_– А что очень?_

_– У нас не свидание, Падалеки. Какое значение имеют мои музыкальные пристрастия?_

_– Блядь, с тобой минуты не поговорить нормально, Эклз!_

_– Уж прости, я понятия не имею, что ты выкинешь в следующий раз._

_– Ну ты точно параноик контуженый!_

_– Да. Дальше что?_

_– Э… чего «да»? Контуженый?_

_А ведь Дженсен не собирался говорить. То есть – зачем вообще об этом?_

_– Дженс, расскажи._

_– Слушай, блин…_

_– Не, ну не надо, если не хочешь. Тяжелые воспоминания, я понимаю…_

_– Хорош уже. Нечего рассказывать. Тряхнуло сильно._

_– Бомба?_

_– К нашему огромному счастью, Саддаму нечем кидать бомбы, его самолеты все разбомбили на аэродромах в самом начале. Так что не, ручной гранатомет._

_Джаред кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и завис, впал в задумчивость, теребя растянутый уже ворот футболки._

_Дженсен ждал того самого вопроса и не ошибся._

_– А ты считаешь их?_

_– Раньше считал. Потом…_

_– Сбился?_

_– Надоело. Зачем?_

_– Ну не знаю. Считают же… ну… партнерш._

_– Падалеки, ты что, вел учет тем, кого поимел?_

_Наверное, там, под облупленным загаром, Джаред покраснел, вот умора!_

_Тряхнул лохматой башкой и отмазался:_

_– В школе считал, конечно. Скажи еще, ты нет._

_– Я – нет._

_И вовсе незачем ему знать, что в школе считать было некого._

_– А ты помнишь… лица? Кошмары бывают?_

_Дженсен понимал, что сейчас надо как-то тонко, но он же не военный психолог, блядь! Откуда он знает, что говорить?_

_– Нет, я отлично сплю._

_– Точно. Только мало._

_– Ну, как получается._

_Накатить бы._

И никакого ликера, никакого элитного местного Agwa de Bolivia или там бурбона любимого. Надуться холодным пивом до ушей.

 

Это бы и Падалеки помогло. 

 

– Знаешь, дядя Роберт говорил: обязательно надо, чтоб ждали. _–_ Падалеки сидел непривычно спокойно, и говорил ровно – совсем, видимо, испереживался.

 

– Дома ждали?

 

– Ну да. А я с Адрианой расстался перед армией. Не получалось как-то у нас. А она блондинка, вот такая грудь, ноги, все дела.

 

– Чего ты развел тут? Не в горячую точку едешь. Нормально все будет.

 

Джаред кивнул, соглашаясь.

 

Блондинка… Хорошо хоть Мэтт не имел привычки говорить о сиськах Эми – уже спасибо.


	10. Chapter 10

Джаред думал, что автобус никогда не остановится, они так и будут целую вечность ехать по джунглям.

 

Дженсен настоял, чтобы они поменялись местами, и теперь Джаред мог хотя бы спокойно смотреть в окно.

 

То и дело в придорожной листве мелькали яркие пятна – птицы. Джаред старался рассмотреть их, но не получалось. Он так увлекся, что пропустил момент, когда Дженсен начал собираться.

 

– Давай, шевелись. Прибыли.

 

Джаред вытянул шею, пытаясь разобрать что-нибудь через лобовое стекло. Где-то справа, на возвышенности, виднелись низкие строения, но никто из пассажиров не трогался с места, и автобус не замедлял ход.

 

– Что, прыгать снова?

 

– Я пойду водителю напомню, двигай к выходу.

 

Джаред напялил измятую куртку, снял с полки рюкзак и, стараясь никого не зашибить им, пошел за Дженсеном.

 

Автобус затормозил так резко, что Джаред еле устоял на ногах. Он увидел, как Дженсен перед выходом сунул водиле сложенные банкноты, и выпрыгнул на улицу.

 

Автобус тут же тронулся с места, накрыв их плотным облаком рыжеватой пыли.

 

Джаред откашлялся и огляделся.

 

– Странно, что автобус тут не останавливается, – прокомментировал он открывшийся вид вполне себе туристического симпатичного городка.

 

– Останавливается, как видишь.

 

Дженсен приложил ладонь ко лбу, закрываясь от красного вечернего солнца, и принялся высматривать что-то на автостоянке ярдах в пятидесяти от них.

 

_– Видишь Мазду? – спросил он._

_– Какую?_

_– Какую-нибудь. Суза любит Мазды._

_– Суза?_

_– Жанетт._

__

_И Дженсен, подхватив рюкзак, направился к стоянке. Джаред вдохнул поглубже свежий воздух, пахнущий травой и какими-то неведомыми семенами, и нагнал Дженсена._

_Мазда на стоянке оказалась всего одна: снежно-белая, с открытым верхом и красными кожаными сидениями. Джаред присвистнул._

_В машине никого не было._

_– Ну и где она шляется? – чересчур громко поинтересовался Дженсен, оглядываясь вокруг. На приборной панели мигнул зеленый огонек, и с характерным мелодичным писком открылся замок._

_Джаред оглянулся вслед за Дженсеном и замер, завороженный._

_Со стороны маленького магазинчика, крытого красной черепичной крышей, к ним направлялась темноволосая девушка. Она крутила на пальце ключи от машины и улыбалась так, словно застукала жалких воров у своей невъебенно крутой тачки._

_Все трое молчали, пока девушка не подошла в Дженсену вплотную, так близко, что Джаред уже приготовился увидеть поцелуй._

_– Ты опоздал._

_«…дорогой, – додумал про себя Джаред. – Сейчас я поджарю твои яйца»._

_– Это Боливия, детка, – в тон ответил Эклз, и тут они расхохотались. А потом обнялись, как старые знакомые. Девушке пришлось встать на цыпочки, и Джаред против воли уставился на ее голые ноги под тесной черной юбкой._

_– Кхм-кхм, – прочистил горло Джаред._

_Дженсен, ничуть не смутившись, выпустил тонкую фигурку из объятий и церемонно представил Джареда:_

_– Жанетт, это Джаред, мой напарник. Джаред, это Жанетт Суза._

_– Привет, – поздоровалась Жанетт и протянула Джареду узкую ладонь. Ногти у нее были коротко остриженные и не накрашенные._

__

_– Очень приятно, – кивнул Джаред, осторожно отвечая на рукопожатие и судорожно пытаясь сообразить, насколько он небрит._

_– Запрыгивайте, – предложила Жанетт, и Джаред колоссальным усилием воли заставил себя не перепрыгнуть лихо через низкую дверцу._

_Дженсен забрал у него рюкзак и вместе со своим запихнул в тесный, как юбка Жанетт, багажник, предварительно вынув из него большущую черную сумку. Потом уселся на переднее сиденье рядом с Жанетт и, когда она вставила ключ в замок зажигания, – Джаред непроизвольно сглотнул – крутанул ручку радио._

_Машина тронулась с места. Джаред на заднем сидении подвинулся так, чтобы сидеть сразу за Жанетт и иногда вдыхать запах ее волос. Волосы пахли жареными каштанами._

_Дженсен и Жанетт переговаривались негромко, и Джаред не слышал их через грохочущую музыку. Оставалось только крутить головой по сторонам._

_Буэно-Виста действительно оказалась_ _туристическим городком: они проехали кучу отелей, в некоторых виднелись бассейны, и Джаред кожей ощутил, какой был бы кайф сейчас опуститься в прозрачную воду._

_Это место отличалось от окрестностей озера Поопо, как Оруро от Сан-Антонио. В первую очередь поражало количество пышной зелени и красок. Город был низкоэтажным, они проехали несколько старых площадей и одну высокую колокольню._

_Дженсен поставил сумку торцом, зажал ее коленями и наполовину расстегнул молнию. Джаред передвинулся ближе, посмотреть, что там._

_Внутри виднелся плоский железный кейс, а за ним вроде бы еще один. Эклз удовлетворенно кивнул и зачехлил сумку._

_Джаред присвистнул и снова передвинулся, почти уткнувшись носом в макушку девушки._

– Жанетт, а вы не боитесь оставлять без присмотра такое богатство?

 

Жанетт откинула волосы и ответила, не отвлекаясь от дороги:

 

– Индейцы плохо относятся к ворам. Здесь ворует только полиция, и то, если ты ей позволишь. Но мошенников хватает.

 

– Жанетт, а мы скоро приедем?

 

– Да.

 

– Скажите, а…

 

– Уймись, тигр. Не грузи девушку. _–_ Померещилось или Дженсену действительно не понравилось, что Джаред интересуется Жанетт?

 

Они выбрались за пределы города, и Жанетт свернула на узкую дорогу, ведущую, как подумалось Джареду, прямиком в джунгли.

 

Дженсен сделал музыку тише.

 

Мазда въехала на территорию отеля, который состоял из разбросанных по зеленой территории крошечных бунгало.

 

Жанетт тормознула у самого дальнего, оно стояло практически в чаще леса. Следы шин пропороли заросшую травой дорожку. Удивительно, как машина не снесла какое-нибудь тонкое гладкоствольное дерево, – они росли здесь на каждом шагу.

 

Жанетт открыла дверь и кинула ключ Джареду, он едва успел его поймать.

 

– Располагайтесь! – Жанетт первая вошла внутрь, Джаред потянулся за ней, но после окрика Дженсена пришлось вернуться за рюкзаком.

 

Внутри было гораздо уютнее, чем в «Кукараче». Стены, обитые темным деревом, две широкие кровати, тумбочка, лампа под белым абажуром, картина на стене, почти повторяющая вид из окна.

 

Жанетт села в глубокое кресло, закинув ногу на ногу.

 

Джаред еле дождался, когда Дженсен притащит сумку.

 

– Можно? – спросил он нетерпеливо, закрывая за Дженсеном дверь на замок.

 

– Валяй.

 

Джаред бухнул сумку на кровать и достал первый серебристый кейс. Дженсен оперся о матрас коленом и внимательно следил за Джаредом.

 

Джаред открыл кейс и застыл на мгновение, ощущая привычный азарт. Не совсем новая винтовка удобно лежала внутри, в комплекте с магазинами и съемной сошкой.

 

– Знакомая модель? – поинтересовался Дженсен.

 

Вопрос с подвохом?

 

Джаред вытащил винтовку из специального углубления.

_– Ремингтон  М24А2. Регулируемый по высоте приклад и возможность использования глушителя. В остальном почти то же самое, что просто двадцать четвертый! – не удержался от демонстрации знаний Джаред._

_Дженсен покивал одобрительно._

 

 _– Ну, это мне,_ – _обломал он, наверняка заметив блеск в глазах Джареда. И отобрал у него винтовку. – Люблю классику._

_Дженсен указательным и большим пальцами медленно, нежно отвел затвор, осмотрел казенную часть, потом достал из кейса магазин. Магазин уже был снаряжен, и гильза верхнего патрона тускло отблескивала желтым._

_– Пять маленьких ублюдков… – одними губами произнес он, вставил магазин и защелкнул затвор. Патрон послушно скользнул из магазина в патронник._

_Несколько секунд Дженсен молча стоял, держа винтовку в руках. Потом отсоединил магазин и снова передернул затвор. Патрон выскочил, так и не выстрелив, и послушно упал прямо в ладонь Дженсена._

_Он  аккуратно спрятал ремингтон обратно в кейс._

_– Поглядим, что досталось тебе._

_Джаред расстегнул защелки у второго кейса и извлек футуристического вида_ _MSG_ _-90, скорее похожую на длинноствольный автомат с большим оптическим прицелом и почти изящной пистолетной рукояткой. Джаред расплылся в довольной улыбке._

_– О да! Вот это по мне. Не нужна нам ваша классика!_

_Недолго думая, он отщелкнул защитные крышечки на оптике, приложил приклад к плечу и навел винтовку на белый абажур ночника на противоположной стене._

_– Класс! Но приклад коротковат._

_– Отрегулировать сможешь? – спросил Дженсен. – Ладно, вижу, что сможешь! Как мало надо некоторым для полного счастья…_

_Лучше б на себя посмотрел! Дженсен словно гладил взглядом винтовку в руках Джареда._

_– Проверь, в каком она состоянии, все-таки не с завода, – добавил он._

_– Два полных магазина, на двадцать патронов каждый, – Жанетт встала с кресла и извлекла из кармана сумки боекомплект. – И еще пара коробок. На всякий случай. Джаред, нужна пристрелка?_

_Джаред застыл в предвкушении. Неужели сейчас удастся пострелять?_

_– Не помешает, ты же знаешь, **–** ответил за него Дженсен. **–** Ну ты как, проверил? Бери свое оружие и пошли. И бинокль захвати. Жанетт, есть чехлы?_

_– Обязательно. На дне сумки._

Они действительно остановились в самом крайнем бунгало, дальше начинались настоящие джунгли. Земля здесь была очень влажная, и Джаред вспомнил, что Дженсен рассказывал про период дождей. Хорошо, что он закончился.

 

Джаред шел за Жанетт, отмечая, что она гораздо лучше двигается в джунглях в своей юбке, чем Джаред. Голые ноги Жанетт мигом промокли в туфлях на плоской кожаной подошве, но она не обращала на это внимания.

 

Уже вечерело, и во влажном воздухе висела дымка, ухудшая видимость. Пройдя ярдов двести, они вышли к лощине, образованной руслом неширокой реки.

 

– Спускайтесь вот тут. _–_ Жанетт первой направилась вниз, к воде, подтянув повыше юбку и избирательно наступая на замшелые камни. Джаред хотел догнать ее и протянуть руку, но не успел, Жанетт уже спустилась к воде.

Дженсен шел последним, оглядываясь по сторонам. На покатом берегу он указал рукой на гнилое поваленное дерево, перегораживающее русло в пятидесяти ярдах вниз по реке.

 

– Подойдет? – спросил он Джареда. Джаред кивнул. Честно говоря, сейчас ему подошла бы любая неодушевленная цель.

****

Дженсен расстелил куртку, примяв несколько разлапистых папоротников, Джаред опустился рядом и установил винтовку. Они присоединили глушители.

 

– Ветка справа, та, что покороче. Видишь?

 

Джаред прижался щекой к ложу винтовки и поймал в перекрестье прицела одну из веток не толще человеческой руки, вертикально торчащих из бревна.

 

Джаред щелкнул предохранителем, прицелился и выстрелил. Гнилая ветка разлетелась щепками. В ту же секунду соседняя ветка взорвалась от выстрела Дженсена.

 

Боковым зрением Джаред увидел, как Жанетт прислонилась к опутанному лианами стволу дерева и закурила.

 

Из чащи вылетел здоровенный ярко-синий попугай, потревоженный их пальбой, и Дженсен развернул винтовку, пытаясь поймать птицу в прицел. Джаред повторил его движение, но выстрелить не успел, попугай скрылся в зелени. 

 

– Совсем офонарели? – возмутилась Жанетт, отгоняя от лица дым. – Это же La lora azul. Так ваш отель называется.

 

– Тише, тише. Никто твоего попугая не тронул. – Дженсен не смотрел на Жанетт, он прикусил губу, продолжая целиться в дерево. Очередная ветка разлетелась в труху.

 

– Мы что, живем в отеле, который называется «Попугай»? – поинтересовался Джаред, снимая подряд четыре ветки, которые росли друг за другом.

 

– «Ла лора асуль». Синий попугай, да, Суза?

 

– Да, Эклз. 

 

Дженсен поднял бинокль к глазам.

 

– Посмотри, там, где река изгибается, на отмели два камня. – Он передал бинокль Джареду. – Дай дистанцию.

 

– Ну… если я прав и они размером с голову человека, то… триста-триста пятьдесят ярдов. Прицел три.

 

– Ну-ну. Выбирай любой булыжник.

Джаред нажал на курок и озадаченно посмотрел в прицел – камень не сдвинулся с места. Один за другим, Джаред сделал еще три выстрела с тем же результатом: пули ударились в землю, не долетев до цели.

 

– Что за фигня? – возмутился Джаред. –  Поправка верная.

 

– Река, – намекнул Дженсен. – Джунгли.

 

– И чего? – не понял Джаред.

 

– Ты не учел влажность. Вся траектория проходит над рекой. Прибавь два деления.

 

Следующий выстрел разнес чертов камень. Дженсен сбил соседний.

 

– Ну как инструмент, Джей? – спросил он, потирая глаза.

 

– По мне так отличный.

 

– Мы берем, спасибо, Жанетт.

 

– На здоровье. – Жанетт затушила сигарету ногой, втоптав окурок в мох, и направилась в сторону отеля.

 

Только тут до Джареда дошло, что это был тест не только для него, но и для товара.

 

– Жанетт! – Джаред догнал ее и попытался идти рядом. – А чем вы занимаетесь в Боливии?

 

– Сдаю в прокат авто туристам. А еще у меня маникюрный салон в Санта-Крусе, – ответила Жанетт и насмешливо вздернула брови. – Закончите – приходите, сделаю тебе маникюр.

 

Джаред не нашелся, что ответить остроумного.

 

В бунгало Жанетт сразу прошла в ванную, быстро появилась оттуда босиком, держа испорченные туфли за задники, и махнула на прощанье:

 

– Я заеду через два с половиной часа.

 

– Не тяни, ладно? – попросил неизвестно о чем Дженсен, она кивнула, и только мотор взревел во дворе.

 

 

***

– У тебя потрясные знакомые, Дженс! – Когда Жанетт ушла и Джаред напоследок облапал ее взглядом всю, с головы до босых пяток, в номере сразу стало тесно.

 

– Работа, – коротко ответил Дженсен и убрал свою винтовку. Джаред развалился на кровати, как был, в ботинках, и теперь, видимо, мечтал о Сузе или своей Адриане.

 

Сегодня Дженсену показалось, что Суза флиртовала, раньше он за ней такого не замечал _._ Он настолько бесперспективен?

****

– Дальше так, смотри. Выдвигаемся рано утром, точное время скажу позже. Идем на позицию, там около двадцати пяти миль. Стрелять нужно будет в движущуюся машину, гарантированно убрать одного человека, дальше по ситуации. Возможно, ночуем в джунглях.

 

– Мне не нравится этот вариант.

 

– Он никому не нравится. Суза приедет, привезет более подробную информацию.

 

– Ух, не армия США, а прямо МИ-5, – присвистнул Джаред.

 

– А кто тебе сказал, что Жанетт связана с армией?

 

– Оп-па. Ты доверил мне охрененную кучу информации, что с тобой?

 

– Работать скоро. Даже я не могу просто привести тебя на точку и пнуть, когда настанет пора давить на курок.

 

– Я думал, как-то так примерно и будет.

 

– Тебе не очень идет думать.

 

– Да тебя послушать – мне ничего не идет, не оставляешь мне даже малюсенького шанса.

 

С губ уже почти сорвался ненужный вопрос: «Шанса на что?», но Дженсен умудрился поймать его на излете.

 

– Перебери винтовку и упакуй в чехол, на завтра чтоб все было готово, – приказал вместо этого и ушел в ванную. С большого полотенца, склонив голову на бок, смотрел на Дженсена синий-синий попугай.

 

Дженсен понял, что забыл чистую смену одежды, только когда вылез из душа. Он наскоро промокнулся полотенцем, надел штаны на голое тело и быстро освободил ванную.

 

Джаред уже застегивал чехол.

 

– Собрался?

 

– Да. Твою не стал трогать, вдруг ты как-то по-своему любишь паковаться. – Джаред старательно смотрел куда угодно, только не на Дженсена.

 

– Ага, правильно. – Дженсен остановился у высокого зеркала возле двери, разглядывая кровоподтеки на ребрах.

 

– Никак не налюбуешься? – вдруг ненормально зло выплюнул Джаред.

 

Дженсен стушевался на мгновение, придумывая, чем лучше удушить придурка, но Джаред уже свалил в ванную, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

Это что такое было, интересно?

 

Дженсен подошел поближе к двери, ожидая зачем-то звука льющейся воды, но в ванной было тихо.

 

Дженсен вспомнил приглушенный запах спермы Джареда, смешанный с химической вонью шампуня и однообразно-стойким духом, характерным для дешевой гостиницы.

Нет, ну пожалуйста, только этого не хватало!

 

– Эй! Не засиживайся там, Жанетт скоро приедет.

 

– Когда? – глухо спросил из-за двери Джаред, и вода все же полилась.

 

Дженсен не ответил, отошел к своему _ремингтону, принялся упаковывать его в чехол. Надо будет отдать кейсы Сузе. Может, еще наварится на них отдельно._

_Скрипнула дверь, полностью одетый Джаред вывалился из ванной. Глянул на Дженсена с неприязнью и сказал раздраженно:_

_– Я думал, ты уже оделся._

_Дженсену остро захотелось накинуть футболку, но знаете – пошел он на хуй, вот что!_

_Дженсен закончил с винтовкой и вывалил вещи из рюкзака, чтобы взять с собой только самое необходимое._

_– Ты нарочно, да? – Задумавшись, Дженсен не просек, когда Джаред подошел так близко. Он стоял теперь за спиной, дышал сипловато, и каждый выдох поднимал волосы дыбом у Дженсена на затылке._

_Очень медленно Дженсен повернулся, щуря глаза._

_Джаред упрямо выпятил челюсть и подался еще ближе, так что Дженсен с трудом заставил себя вспомнить, что отступать некуда, сзади кровать._

_– Я не провоцирую и не дразню тебя, Падалеки. Все у тебя в голове._

_– Да?_

_– Да. Ты сам придумал это дерьмо. Не знаю, зачем оно тебе понадобилось. – Дженсен переместился чуть правее, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Он говорил медленно, даже равнодушно, стараясь успокоить Джареда, заставить его отступить._

_Джаред не слушал. Он задышал тяжелее, его взгляд пополз дальше, зацепился за губы Дженсена. Джаред лихорадочно облизнулся и посмотрел ниже. Против воли Дженсен подтянул живот, а Джаред продолжал иметь его мутными глазами, неумолимо наклоняясь все ближе и ближе._

_Наконец-то!_

_Дженсен нащупал в кармане сдувшегося рюкзака нож. Лезвие коснулось бедра Джареда, тот моргнул удивленно и обиженно._

_– Дернешься, и я отрежу тебе шары._

_С тихим межзубным «с-с-с-с-с» Джаред отклонился назад._

_– Что это на вас нашло, рядовой? Перепутал меня с кем-то? Сейчас отдыхать до приказа. Быстро, раз-два! Не слышу ответа, рядовой Падалеки!_

_– Так точно, сэр! – сквозь зубы отчеканил Джаред и сжал побелевшие губы. Он сделал шаг назад, и Дженсен убрал нож в чехол, а затем за пояс брюк._

_Джаред сел на свою кровать, свесив руки между колен._

_Дженсен, сдерживая поспешность, напялил футболку и тихо вышел на улицу. Думать._

_Он опасался отходить далеко от бунгало. Вряд ли Джаред сейчас ускакал бы в джунгли, но насколько удалось узнать этого парня – импульсивности ему не занимать._

_Однажды Дженсен позволил себе смешать работу и удовольствие. Он смертельно устал бороться с соблазном и фигурально позволил Рамону Эскобаре_ _засадить себе до самых гланд. Разрешил себе повестись на чужое желание, разрешил грязному боливийскому хастлеру с вымышленным именем Диего, на которое делали стойку все американцы, обмануть себя, придумать красивую историю красивой ебли, в которой каждый получает то, что хочет._

_Объяснять золотым клубным мальчикам, почему у него в мясо разворочена нога и шрамы на бедре, – не вариант. Шлюхам плевать._

_А Падалеки и так все выспросил, подслушал, вытащил наружу, вперся в ботинках куда не звали, удобно устроился и думает, что может получить все, что хочет, только потому что он хочет!_

_Дженсен непроизвольно сжался, представив, как это будет. Не только Падалеки опасно-любопытен. Дженсен хотел бы знать, как это – трахнуться с военным, со своим, с таким же, прямо так, без заморочек, не стыдясь и ничего не скрывая._

_Позволить распрямиться жестко упакованной пружине, позволить ей лопнуть._

_Только Падалеки – не такой же. Ему страшно, первое задание, и он – блядь, да за что вечно блондинки?! – он любит блондинок, сиськи и, возможно, свою Адриану. В глубине души многие мечтают попробовать остренького, это не повод, блядь, не повод!_

_Надо быть очень смелым, чтобы признаться, и надо очень сильно хотеть, чтобы совершить такую феерическую глупость._

_Дженсен обошел бунгало. Через не до конца опущенные жалюзи было видно, что Джаред так и сидит в прежней позе, ссутулив плечи._

_Дженсен прижался лбом к шершавому брусу возле окна._

_Сейчас он даже представить не мог, чего от Падалеки ждать на позиции._

_Дженсен не принимал решений, не продумывал план._

_Просто как курок спустили – щелк._

_Когда Дженсен вошел в бунгало, Джаред с виноватым видом повернулся к нему. Он набрал воздуха, чтобы, наверное, извиниться, но Дженсен не стал ждать._

_Он подошел к Джареду, жестко задрал его подбородок, вынуждая смотреть на себя, и сказал, поражаясь лживому спокойствию в собственном голосе:_

_– У тебя ровно две секунды, чтобы передумать. Время пошло._

_Джаред не ждал и секунды. Он раздвинул колени и схватил Дженсена за руку, выкручивая запястье. Когда Джаред прижал ладонь Дженсена к своему паху, позволив ощутить, как там горячо, твердо и много, Дженсен не услышал звон, с которым развернулась пружина._

_Но он понял, что все изменилось._

_***_

_Оказывается, Джаред уже знал это, знал по двум потасовкам – в казарме и у озера, наверное, тело запомнило, как запоминало на тренировках приемы и автоматизировало удары._

_Дженсен в его руках был невероятно сильным, не удержать, и Джаред усмирял эту силу, не мечтая подчинить ее, только прикоснуться, попробовать, рискнуть…_

_Они столкнулись зубами, потому что Джаред поспешил, не привык ждать поцелуя, и сразу ему стало мало всего, мало губ Дженсена и его ладони, сминающей ширинку._

_Дженсен целовался так же, как стрелял: сухо, экономя движения, не размениваясь на лишнее – он просто сразу сделал так, что рот у Джареда начал гореть, словно от острого мексиканского соуса._

_Непривычно сильные пальцы сжимали член сквозь болезненно давящие штаны, и Джаред обхватил Дженсена за задницу, непослушными пальцами рванул его ремень – перестарался, выдернул из шлевок – и забрался за свободный пояс брюк. Он жадно вел ладонь все ниже, и когда понял, что под пальцами только голая кожа и никакого белья, еле удержал себя на обрыве._

_– Сними… сними… давай… давай-давай-давай… – Джаред сбивчиво бормотал, не слыша себя, и пытался одновременно стащить с Дженсена брюки и футболку, он дергал ее вверх, но все получалось так неловко, хуже, чем в самый первый раз с одноклассницей._

_– Тише… Падалеки, да чтоб тебя… убери руки… Не лапай, я сам!_

_Дженсен вывернулся из объятья, напоминающего захват, и Джаред мог только кивать ему молча, да, мол, да, сам, давай же, сам, ты такой классный, как тебя хочется, давай же, давай, давай-давай-давай…_

_– Да, с девушками у тебя все же лучше получается, – не удержался от шпильки Дженсен, выразительно оглядывая полностью одетого Джареда. Сам он стоял напротив, светлый и голый, и Джаред не мог оторвать глаз от темнеющих жестких волос у него в паху._

_– Подожди, да? Я быстро… я сейчас…_

_Шнурки не желали развязываться, ворот футболки душил, ремень заклинило, и Дженсену, наверное, надоело ждать._

_Он толкнул Джареда на кровать, оседлал его бедра и принялся торопливо расстегивать ширинку. Джаред не знал, куда деть руки, он все еще не мог поверить, все еще ждал окрика: «Рядовой, что вы себе позволяете?!», но, если приподнять голову, можно было увидеть, как яйца Дженсена трутся о ткань его брюк, а… а…_

_Джаред не выдержал. В конце концов, он хотел этого не один год, а с Дженсеном… с Дженсеном он просто корчился от желания сделать это немедленно._

_Джаред стиснул в кулаке член Дженсена, и кровать заскрипела то ли от их веса, то ли от того, что Джареда колотило, словно подростка. Дженсен сидел слишком близко, и угол был неудобный, совсем непривычный, но Дженсен сморщился, как будто ему больно, а потом издал какой-то короткий горловой звук, тоже похожий на болезненный стон. Но Джаред знал, что это не боль, хотя и не был до конца уверен: он не мог прекратить оглаживать второй ладонью ребра и живот Дженсена, задевая невольно кровоподтеки и ссадины._

_Рука вспотела мигом – здесь, в джунглях, был слишком густой и насыщенный воздух, но член скользил в кулаке ритмично и влажно, так хорошо, так здорово… Джаред не мог оторвать ненасытного взгляда от лица Дженсена._

_Вот Дженсен замотал головой и накрыл кулак._

_– Стой… стой, так слишком быстро… это у тебя тут регулярная… мммм… половая жизнь…_

_Джаред не узнавал голос Дженсена – тот совсем охрип и говорил низко, и от этого очень, очень, хотелось попросить сделать хоть что-нибудь!_

_– Да сними ты их уже, достало! – рявкнул Дженсен, и Джаред вздернул бедра, выкручиваясь из штанов._

_Дженсен тоже приподнялся, помогая Джареду справиться со штанинами, а потом сполз ниже, ошпарив грудь и живот щетиной._

_Джаред очень жалел, что настолько стемнело, – он видел, Дженсен смотрит на него там, внизу, но не понимал выражения его лица. Джаред готов был скулить от нетерпения, но Дженсен не делал ничего, только смотрел и еще трогал мошонку Джареда, легко сжимая в горсти._

_– Не могу, ну блин, ну-у-у… – Джаред захлебнулся звуком, закашлялся, с ним никогда такого не делали, никто не брал у него в рот так глубоко, так плотно, никто не затыкал им собственное горло, чтобы Джаред чувствовал дрожащие, гладкие стенки._

_Джаред хотел продержаться дольше, он отвлекал себя звуками – влажными, сочными; запахами – Дженсен пах водой, джунглями и горячим песком; пытался рассматривать темный потолок, где плясали их слипшиеся тени, но Дженсен был неумолимым, жестоким и слишком жестким. От этого хотелось материться и орать и приходилось кусать кулак, чтобы не выдать, насколько, насколько Дженсен сейчас хорош._

_«Сказать или не сказать?» Джаред предупреждал всегда, он не любил скандалы, не любил, когда девчонка брезгливо вытирала рот и неслась полоскать горло, это неприятно задевало, хотя не должно было._

_Сейчас Джаред не вспомнил о своем правиле. Он трахал Дженсена в рот, за щеку, в глотку, но вообще-то это Дженсен трахал его своим кулаком, горлом, звуками, которые получались у них двоих…_

_– А-а-а-прости-о-госп…_

_На первом задушенном всхлипе Джареда Дженсен прижал языком вену низко, почти у самых яиц, и сглотнул, еще раз, и снова. Джаред кончал так, словно не было никакой шлюхи вчера, словно вообще никогда ничего не было, вообще, совсем, он даже не знал, что может… так. Много, сильно, долго, очень долго, не соображая, где он и кто он._

_Дженсен вытянул из него все, блядь, вообще, так что хотелось только раздвинуть ноги и вырубиться ненадолго, собрать себя хотя бы во сне._

_Тем более, после такого отсоса он ничего не мог дать Дженсену равнозначного._

_– Эй, твою мать, ты что, поспать надумал? – Дженсен подтянулся выше, лег сверху, неприятно прижимая своим весом чувствительный член. Даже в темноте было видно, какие красные у него губы._

_И злые-злые, неудовлетворенные глаза._

_– Эклз… – слабо прошептал Джаред, – это что-то… ты просто бомба._

_И приготовился умереть._

_***_

_Это было чистое, неприкрытое восхищение и искренняя, никогда раньше не виденная Дженсеном благодарность._

_Размазанный по кровати Падалеки не был смущен первым пидорским минетом, он не прятал глаза, не пытался сбежать, он дышал сорванно и смотрел, смотрел на Дженсена с удивленным восторгом, так что оскорбиться «бомбой» не получалось. Любой заработал бы расквашенный нос, но Падалеки…_

_Падалеки пора было бы уже вернуть услугу, яйца сводило от тяжести и темного, отпущенного желания._

_Джаред вдруг надавил на загривок, привлекая к себе неожиданно властно, прижал ртом к своему рту и скользнул языком по языку, по зубам, по небу, слизывая себя, пытаясь дотянуться до опухшего с отвычки горла._

_На это ебливое, нечестное движение Дженсен и повелся. Язык Джареда ритмично имел его рот, и Дженсен ловил темп, терся о Джареда пахом, все быстрее, вжимаясь саднящим членом в его твердый живот, повинуясь настойчивым пальцам на шее._

_Этого было отчаянно мало, обидно-недостаточно, и Дженсен не мог придумать, что сказать, как попросить, он не хотел просить, и Джаред сжалился._

_Или решился._

_Он отстал от рта Дженсена и одним неожиданным движением перевернул, подмял под себя, навалился потным горячим телом и стиснул длинными сильными пальцами член._

_Джаред двигал кулаком так, будто влез в башку Дженсену и узнал даже это. Как Дженсену нравится. Как он любит. Как надо не церемониться, не нежничать, не медлить, как нужно ритмично дрочить ему и выкручивать соски._

_Не просить уже почти не оставалось сил, но Джаред, сука, сука! – узнал даже это. Прикусил кожу возле соска, больно, сладко, и Дженсен выгнулся, стискивая зубы, запуская пятерню в нечесаную шевелюру Джареда, вцепляясь пальцами в мокрые пряди..._

_Удержать облегченный стон не вышло, никак, и Дженсен позволил себе напоследок поцеловать Джареда в шею пониже уха, стараясь запомнить, как Джаред пахнет там._

_Джаред улыбался, не прекращая. Он лег рядом и внимательно рассмотрел свою выпачканную ладонь, а потом взял, дурак, и размазал по Дженсену остатки спермы: по животу, паху, даже по груди. Стало холодно и немного противно, но Джаред улыбался,_

_и Дженсен не смог себя заставить запретить ему развлекаться._

_А потом Джаред молчал, и все было понятно, совершенно не тревожно, он принял собственное «понравилось» естественно и правильно, совсем не так, как в свое время Дженсен._

_Нескладный иногда Джаред сейчас нравился Дженсену безумно. Он был ленивый и расслабленный, когда смотрел в потолок и рассеянно гладил кончиками пальцев Дженсена по плечу._

_– Щекотно! – буркнул Дженсен, отодвигаясь._

_Джаред повернулся на бок, подложил по-детски ладони под щеку и мечтательно уставился на Дженсена._

_Идиот._

_Нельзя быть таким идиотом._

_Дженсен подтянулся повыше, утрамбовал под спину подушку. Джаред жевал нижнюю губу, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался._

_– Что? – спросил Дженсен._

_Джаред снова улыбнулся – как только губы не трескаются? – и ничего не сказал. Удивительно._

_Дженсен поискал глазами шмотье – в обрушившейся, как всегда в джунглях, темноте ничего нельзя было разобрать. Он опустил руку, нашаривая на полу брюки, и тут Джаред заржал._

_– Чего?_

_– Не, я так. Боюсь тебе отвесить комплимент._

_– Правильно боишься, – проворчал Дженсен и передумал одеваться, пошел в ванную. Он плеснул на себя водой, вытер махровым попугаем живот и грудь, и тут в дверь постучали коротким двойным стуком._

_Дженсен медленно, стараясь, чтобы половицы не скрипели, вышел из ванной и подошел к кровати Джареда, где лежал чехол с винтовкой._

_Он сделал Джареду знак, и тот беззвучно шагнул к окну, глянул в щель между жалюзи._

_– Жанетт, – одними губами сказал он, и Дженсен выдохнул облегченно._

_Стук повторился._

_– Суза? – спросил громко Дженсен._

_– Ну а кто? Вы там спите, что ли? – раздался приглушенный голос Жанетт._

_– Сейчас… да, задрыхли. Точнее, Джаред._

_Падалеки возмущенно вылупил глаза._

_– Ты выйди, он пусть спит, – сказала Жанетт и, судя по звуку шагов, отошла от порога._

_Дженсен увидел, как Джареду это не понравилось._

_Хрен с ним._

_Дженсен быстро оделся, прочесал пальцами волосы и направился к двери._

_– Надеюсь, там достаточно темно, а то Жанетт сама додумает твою историю про «Джаред дрыхнет»._

_– Что не так? – Дженсен лихорадочно просовывал руки в рукава куртки._

_– У тебя самый минетный рот, который я когда-либо видел, и нечего на меня зыркать, губы вон красные._

_– Угу, спасибо за предупреждение, сволочь! – прошипел Дженсен и вышел к Жанетт._

_К счастью, его губы Жанетт не интересовали, впрочем, как и всегда._

_Сейчас она приехала на черном мрачном внедорожнике. Дженсен открыл пассажирскую дверь и запрыгнул внутрь. Жанетт нервно колотила пальцами по рулю._

_– Почему ты не сказал мне, что вы пришили Рамона Эскобару?_

_– А должен был?_

_– Это уж тебе решать. Но только у Эскобары работал крот._

_Дженсен промолчал, обдумывая информацию. Жанетт продолжила через паузу:_

_– И даже не спросишь чей?_

_– Чей?_

_– Отличный вопрос, Эклз._

_Она снова замолчала._

_– Нет, – сказал Дженсен._

_– Именно._

_– Стой, я что-то не пойму…_

_– Это я что-то не пойму. Ладно, не буду задавать дурацкие вопросы._

_– Погоди. Давай пройдемся. Джаред пялится в окно._

_Жанетт вылезла из машины. Черное открытое платье до колен не особо спасало от ночного холода, но Дженсен поостерегся накидывать ей на плечи свою куртку. Жанетт не потерпела бы такого панибратства._

_– Вернемся к дурацким вопросам, – сказал Дженсен, когда они с Жанетт прошли пару десятков ярдов по дороге в глубь территории отеля._

_– Полтора года назад кто-то предупредил Переса, что на него готовится покушение. Он принял меры. Покушения не было. Вчера Пересу снова донесли, что его заказали. Колумбийцы. Заметь, я не спрашиваю, кто конкретно заказал и кому._

_– Но и не говоришь мне, кто крот и кто занял место Рамона._

_– Один-один._

_– Дальше._

_Жанетт остановилась и повернулась к Дженсену. Дженсен отстраненно подумал, что она удивительно красивая, наверняка ей выбалтывают все секреты просто за ее красоту._

_– А дальше все, Дженсен. У Переса, ходят слухи, есть бронированная тачка. Он усилил охрану. Вам надо возвращаться, твой напарник слишком неопытен._

_– Мы не можем._

_– Я свяжусь с Гарвином, он позвонит Моргану._

_– Мы не можем, правда. Очень хреновая ситуация._

_– У всех хреновая, и хреновей всего у Рамона._

_– Спасибо, слушай. Но я тебе точно говорю, такие мелочи Моргана не волнуют. По сути ничего не изменилось, ведь так?_

_– Так. Послезавтра в восемь Перес едет договариваться с Альваресом о дележе рынка и плантаций._

_– Восемь. Нормально. – Дженсен вытащил из внутреннего кармана сложенную карту._

_– Покажи._

_Жанетт посветила на карту фонариком с брелока и указала место._

_– Там хорошая точка, над дорогой._

_– Супер._

_– Я не привезла грим. Не смогла достать._

_– Черт, ну…_

_– Не нежничай, справитесь. Когда вас встречать?_

_Дженсен отлично понимал, что Жанетт права, и им не нужно идти. Просто без толку. Но было очевидно, что, если Джаред не выполнит задания, он может пролететь с армией. Если они не убьют Переса, люди Рамона рано или поздно найдут Мэтта. И в конце-то концов, чертов Морган совершенно точно не примет таких слабых отмазок._

_Забрав небольшую сумку из машины Сузы, Дженсен вернулся в бунгало._

_Джаред ждал его возле двери._

_***_

_Дженсен пришел хмурый и злой._

_Включил тусклый свет, грохнул сумку на свою распотрошенную постель, достал две беретты, четыре боекомплекта к ним, протянул Джареду темную тряпку._

_– Что это?_

_– Подарок от Жанетт, бандана. Спрячешь свои лохмы, работать неудобно._

_– Клево. Она уехала?_

_Дженсен кивнул. Он зарядил одну беретту и сунул ее под подушку._

_Джаред начал нервничать. Беспокойно заныло в животе, еще когда Жанетт отказалась заходить к ним._

_– Расскажешь подробности?_

_– Что?_

_Дженсен ходил по номеру, искал что-то. Он отодвинулся почти туда же, где был во время первой встречи у майора. Джаред – пустое место, а Дженсен Эклз – наикрутейший профессионал._

_И правда, подумаешь, ничего такого не случилось. Не купил же он Джареда самым охуенным отсосом в мире?_

_Дженсен наконец-то нашел что искал – вытянул из-под кровати свой ремень, продел в шлевки и туго застегнул._

_– Может, пожрем сходим? Я там на территории ресторан видел, – на пробу предложил Джаред._

_– Нет, мы никуда не пойдем. – Дженсен выудил из сумки целлофановый пакет из МакДоналдса, а из него – два бумажных._

_– Экзотично, – попытался пошутить Джаред, но Дженсен не слушал, возился с рюкзаком._

_– Сейчас это съешь, завтра в джунглях помучаемся с пайком, а через два дня уже будешь питаться привычной и любимой казарменной хавкой._

_Джаред решил вернуться к проверенной тактике – молчать, пока Эклз сам все не расскажет. Но после того как Дженсен толкался в его руку, выгибался под ним и сипло-сипло стонал, использовать какую-либо тактику стало сложнее._

_Джаред извлек из пакета несколько гамбургеров, чизбургеров, картошку и принялся жевать, только чтобы набить желудок – жрать резко расхотелось, в кишках расползался неприятный холодок._

_– Так, – сказал Дженсен, подсаживаясь к столику и отодвигая макдоналдовский фастфуд._

_Он разгладил бумажную упаковку от гамбургера и высыпал на нее несколько ломтиков картошки. Один отделил и полил кетчупом. Потом взял чизбургер и гамбургер, положил рядом._

_– Так, – повторил он. – Как ты уже знаешь, коки растет в Боливии много. Рынок надо делить. Делиться никто не хочет. Это – колумбийцы._

_Дженсен указал на горстку картошки._

_– Это – Рамон Эскобара, ты застрелил его в Кочабамбе._

_Дженсен внаглую сунул Джареду прямо в рот облитый кетчупом ломтик. Джаред чуть не подавился от неожиданности. Хотелось выплюнуть картошку, но он не решился, прожевал и тяжело проглотил._

_Глаза у Дженсена лихорадочно блестели, но двигался он так же уверенно и спокойно._

_– Это боливийские наркобароны. Чизбургером у нас будет Перес, гамбургер – Альварес._

_Джаред кивнул, стараясь запомнить имена._

_– Послезавтра в восемь утра Перес едет на стрелку к Альваресу, на его гасиенду. По дороге к гасиенде мы снимаем Переса._

_Дженсен словно с игрушечной машинкой показал, как чизбургер подъезжает к гамбургеру. Потом снял с чизбургера упаковку и откусил большой кусок._

_– Вопросы есть?_

_Джаред непроизвольно сглотнул, повторяя скачок кадыка Дженсена._

_– А, да, в прошлом году Рамон заказал Мэтту Переса._

_– Совпал заказ._

_– Точно._

_– Нет вопросов, – сказал Джаред и пальцем смахнул с подбородка Дженсена крошку. Дженсен отдернулся и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони._

_– Чудеса. Ну тогда отбой, завтра выходим в пять утра. Кто первый? По три-четыре часа успеем поспать._

_– Вперед. Я не хочу пока. А ты как терминатор вообще._

_Дженсен молча выключил большой свет, ослабил ремень, демонстративно врубил ночник у кровати Джареда  и упал на свой матрас животом вниз, не раздеваясь._

_Как всегда, Эклз оказался прав, и вопросы у Джареда имелись. В частности – зачем армии США потребовалось убирать именно Переса? Почему не отправить туда войска и не взорвать гасиенду вместе со всем наркокартелем?_

_Но учебка все же не прошла даром. Джаред понимал, что на такие вопросы никто ему не ответит, да и не должны его интересовать подобные мелочи. Есть приказ – надо выполнять. Упал-отжался, и так сто тысяч раз._

_Джаред дожевал безвкусный гамбургер, обозначающий Альвареса, и убрал со стола. Заняться было нечем, заснул или нет Дженсен – не понять, собранные вещи ждали утра. Джаред вышел на улицу, вдохнул тяжелый влажный воздух и вернулся в бунгало._

_Снаружи нефига было делать._

_Дженсен лежал в той же позе. Футболка задралась, и Джаред подумал, не укрыть ли напарника. Ночь холодная._

_Рот наполнился слюной, Джаред совсем не мог теперь спокойно смотреть на Дженсена. Его хотелось трогать, сбивать с толку, возбуждать, чтобы видеть в его глазах не насмешку, не превосходство, а явное желание, похоть, растерянность._

_Джаред не удержался, сел на кровать рядом с Дженсеном. Пружины скрипнули, но спящий не пошевелился. Военного образца брюки не обтягивали задницу Дженсена, и тем сильнее хотелось потрогать ее, натянуть ткань, обозначить ягодицы, смять их грубо…_

_Джаред уговаривал себя отойти в сторону, не прикасаться, пойти подрочить, в  конце-то концов, нельзя быть такой свиньей и будить человека из-за маленькой прихоти._

_Прихоть не казалось маленькой, сдерживаться не осталось сил, и Джаред осторожно положил ладонь на поясницу Дженсена, на горячую голую кожу._

_Дженсен и теперь не шевельнулся, Джаред, осмелев, передвинул ладонь ниже._

_И тут Дженсен резко перевернулся, откатился в сторону, взглянул ни капельки не сонными глазами._

_– Э… – сказал Джаред._

_– Пока ты так пыхтишь, я не засну._

_– Э… – глубокомысленно повторил Джаред и тут понял, что это приглашение._

_Он, сдерживая ликование, разделся так быстро, как перед отбоем в казарме не раздевался, нырнул к Дженсену, притиснулся пахом к паху и облапал за задницу, прижимая к себе и упоенно целуя едкий манящий рот._

_Дженсен был уже правильно твердым, и Джаред вцепился в его штаны, потянул вниз, не расстегивая._

_– Ща… да… Отставить, Падалеки. Погоди секунду._

_Дженсен оттолкнул Джареда, встал и направился к ночнику._

_– Не надо! – попросил Джаред. – Оставь свет. Люблю так._

_– Не на что смотреть, Падалеки, – напряженно отозвался Дженсен, застыв в замешательстве между их кроватями._

_– Разреши мне такую слабость, а? – Джаред задрал брови, зная, что этот прием всегда действовал безотказно. Эклз, конечно, хер на такое поведется, но попробовать стоило._

_Эклз повелся._

_Вернулся, но ложиться не стал. Снял футболку, кинул ее на кресло, расстегнул ширинку, а потом… потом спустил штаны, не снимая, оставаясь стреноженным перед Джаредом, стреноженным, отчаянным и покрытым рубцами по всей поверхности левой ноги._

_В районе голени кожа бугрилась рытвинами, выше, по бедру, расползались шрамы острыми стрелками, белые, застарелые, со следами швов._

_– Может, все-таки потушу? – голос Дженсена звучал привычно ровно, но стояка у него как не бывало. Джаред не мог оторвать глаз от шрамов, он прослеживал взглядом каждый и думал, что пройтись по ним губами Дженсен ему не позволит._

_– Гранатомет?_

_– И мина._

_– Я хочу видеть. Пожалуйста._

_– Как скажешь, – скривился Дженсен и стряхнул брюки, вернулся в кровать. Но он не хотел уже, кажется. Это было обидно._

_Джареду стало страшно. Он против воли представлял, как подрывается на мине, и тут не спасет дистанция, оптический прицел, винтовка, ничего не спасет. Разорвет – не успеешь понять, что случилось. Или вот так, как Дженсен, останешься с отметинами на всю жизнь._

_Но здесь же не Ирак!_

_Джаред не хотел думать, не хотел бояться, он прижался к Дженсену, поцеловал его еще раз и начал спускаться ниже, касаясь губами плеч, груди, синюшных ребер, живота. Он прикусывал кожу, отвлекая себя от предстоящего завтра, он слизывал солоноватый вкус Дженсена, он извинялся за то, что испугался, за то, что с Дженсеном это случилось._

_Член Дженсена потяжелел, и Джаред, ободренный, лизнул его языком, вздрагивая от необычного ощущения. Потом осторожно обхватил кольцом основание и снова прошелся языком по всей длине, поцеловал головку, прижимаясь к ней губами. Это было смешно, как будто Джаред… ну… целовался с членом, но получалось, что Дженсену это нравится. Тот плавно подался вверх, и полностью твердый, классный член качнулся перед губами Джареда._

_Джаред попробовал вспомнить, что было час назад, как Дженсен сосал у него и облизывал быстрым горячим языком. Ладно._

_Чего тут может быть сложного?_

_Джаред осторожно накрыл ртом головку. Дженсен зашипел._

_– Зубы!_

_– Ай. Извини. Не умею! – Джареда бесило, что не вышло сразу. Но Дженсен дал ему второй шанс, мазнул членом по губам, по щеке, и Джаред продолжил._

_Контролируя изо всех сил свой язык и рот, Джаред сам не заметил, как стал гладить изувеченное бедро Дженсена. Он мягко касался пальцами шрамов, выводил круги и узоры, облизывая член, не пытаясь больше взять его глубоко._

_Ему нравился вкус, и запах, и как головка прокатывается по языку, и как напрягается живот Дженсена, когда он лижет_ _под головкой._

_– Ты решил меня усыпить? – поинтересовался Дженсен, но он тяжело дышал, выдавая себя с головой. Джаред скользнул кулаком по стволу и выиграл, вытянул из Дженсена глухой ноющий стон. Он ускорился, но Дженсен потянул его вверх, к себе, заставил лечь на бок и сам устроился лицом к Джареду, закинув ногу ему на бедро. Теперь их члены терлись друг о друга, и можно было целоваться._

_Через минуту такого марафона Джаред был уже готов ко всему. Он вбивался в Дженсена, судорожно ища разрядки, оглаживая бездумно его шею спину, поясницу…_

_Но Джаред не желал заканчивать все дурацким трением друг о друга._

_Он откинул голову, посмотрел в замутненные глаза Дженсена и сказал:_

_– Ты… в общем, может, трахнешь меня? Я хочу попробовать._

_***_

_Джареда хотелось в себя с той минуты, как Дженсен увидел его член – большой, ровный, с идеальной толстой головкой. Зудящее желание получить его настойчиво пульсировало, отвлекало, тянуло внутри неудовлетворенно._

_Дженсен видел, как Джаред трахается, видел, как он отдает себя, видел теперь, как он кончает._

_Почему все так непросто, блядь?! Почему Дженсен не встретил Падалеки в том же клубе или на улице, почему он не может забыть, что он старший, что нельзя перед заданием, что есть тысяча разных условностей, и никому нет дела до его желаний!_

_«В Эл Эй носись со своими желаниями!» – с издевкой сказал сам себе Дженсен, но это не помогло._

_Насадиться на него, неопытного, дурного, горячего, взять себе, сколько войдет, сколько можно, обкончаться на его хуе, натрахаться так, чтобы болело все утром, чтобы вспоминать потом годами, дрочить на этот момент, выкинуть из головы всех метисов, всех Диего, всех шлюх Лос-Анджелеса и Южной Америки…_

_Нельзя. Нельзя – и все. Не в этой жизни._

_Дженсен даже не сразу понял, о чем говорит Джаред._

_Трахнуть его? Его? Развернуть к себе незагорелой жопой, поиметь пацана, целку, показать ему все, посвятить, взять себе…_

_Дженсен не выдержал, хохотнул нервно, глотая смех, видя сначала обиду, а потом неприкрытый гнев в чуть раскосых глазах._

_– Э-э-э, куда собрался? Стой, я не над тобой, Джей… Не над тобой, я не смеюсь, да не дергайся. Не над тобой._

_Дышит шумно, не понимает, стыдно ему, что сказал так, что поддался, открылся, доверился… А ведь правда, готов. Бери и владей. Несмотря на все издевательства Дженсена, на все попытки крепко держать власть, указать щенку, где его место._

_А вообще, все у него просто. И отдаться – легко, и морду бить – с пол-оборота. Вот сейчас получишь ты, Дженсен Эклз, за всю свою мерзкую натуру._

_– Да не вырывайся ты. Не вырвешься. Просто… Я наоборот люблю._

_Ох, оно того стоило._

_Джаред аж рот открыл, начал быстро-быстро водить по кромке верхних зубов кончиком языка, и глаза мечутся по лицу Дженсена, подвох ищет, не верит, что так повезло._

_Еще бы не повезло._

_– Честно? – выдавил Джаред._

_– Ну, – кивнул Дженсен и обвел указательным пальцем приоткрытый рот Джареда, мягкие губы, мальчишеские совсем._

_Джаред развернулся, поймал палец, прикусил больно. Потерся членом о член, а потом навалился сверху привычно, зажал руки над головой в железный захват. Умеет чего-то, надо ж._

_– Ты сволочь, Эклз, ты знаешь?_

_– А то._

_– Не играй со мной. Дженс, не надо._

_– Так интересней._

_– Я серьезно._

_И правда, серьезно. Щурится, угрожает. Смешно._

_Смешно или нет, но Дженсен почувствовал, как сами собой раздвигаются ноги, сгибаются в коленях. Сучья натура!_

_Джаред приблизил лицо вплотную, так что Дженсен мог ловить его выдохи ртом, обжег пытливым взглядом и спросил шепотом, не ослабляя хватки на запястьях:_

_– Дашь?_

_И Дженсен все, поплыл._

_Моргнул только, соглашаясь, и закинул ноги на Джареда, вмял пятки в его ягодицы, подгоняя и направляя._

_Джаред охнул и зажмурился, потом отпустил руки и принялся шарить между их телами, нажал ладонью на лобок, ущипнул мошонку, потер член и скользнул ниже, между ног, к поджавшемуся анусу. Погладил по кругу, царапнул, надавил, но не вошел пальцем, отдернулся._

_– Научи! – потребовал нагло, и Дженсен чуть умом не тронулся от этой падалечьей наивности, глупости и бешеного возбуждения._

_Черт, и смазки нет, и резинок, пиздец, как так можно трахаться… Нет, стоп, надо сказать ему._

_Дженсен сильнее сжал бока Джареда коленями, и объяснил, надеясь, что выглядит сейчас не очень глупо:_

_– Не получится, наверное. Гондонов-то нет._

_– Переживу, – пропыхтел Джаред, возобновляя кружение вокруг расслабившихся мышц. – Или ты не согласен?_

_Здоровье новобранцев проверяют, конечно, в «Таракане» Джаред додумался напялить резинку, в себе Дженсен был уверен на двести процентов, но ведь… Первый раз же он сейчас. Грязно…_

_– Смотри, Падалеки. Может быть не особо стерильно._

_Джаред фыркнул, прикусил нижнюю губу Дженсена, оттянул ее зубами и сказал, отпустив:_

_– Я не брезгливый, Эклз. Не отговоришь._

_– Ну… чего там учить тогда… Знаешь все, если интересовался._

_Последний платный секс у Дженсена был больше месяца назад. До вызова на базу он как раз собирался устроить себе горячий выходной, но все откладывал, шлялся с Крисом по делам его клуба, в общем… херово сейчас будет без смазки._

_Но, черт, Дженсен был готов… Падалеки стоит того, точно. Он изменился, как только понял, что получит сейчас требуемое, а может, он всегда преображался во время секса, становился увереннее, сильнее, решительней_

_Он тискал яйца Дженсена, тер промежность, касался ануса, дразня и заставляя ждать правильного движения, но все же Джаред словно медлил, тормозил себя, держал в руках._

_– Слушай, там у меня аптечка… давай посмотрим. Не насухую же._

##  _Дженсен подавил облегченный выдох. Идея, конечно, идиотская и вполне достойна Падалеки, но вдруг_ удастся _найти какой-нибудь крем?_

 

_Джаред ругнулся, вылупился на упакованный рюкзак, но мигом раздербанил его грубо, принялся вышвыривать содержимое на свою кровать._

_Да какого! Только собрались!_

_Дженсен приподнялся, стараясь смотреть на спину Джареда, а не на стремительно увеличивающийся бардак. Джаред шуршал пакетами с повязками, бинтами, коробками с антибиотиками и таблетками._

_– Эй, Джаред, глянь, там есть… Ну, мазь такая… Как же называется… Антибиотик. Неоспорин. Желтый с белым тюбик._

_– Есть! – Джаред вернулся, отвинчивая зубами колпачок._

_– Чувствительность не снизит? – спросил он, недоверчиво нюхая  пальцы, на которые уже выдавил прилично так белой кремообразной массы._

_– Боишься, не кончишь? – Дженсен пожалел, что коробка с инструкцией осталась там, возле рюкзака._

_– Не, с тобой не грозит, – расплылся в улыбке Джаред._

_Дешевый комплимент._

_Ну что он возится, бля?!_

_Джаред вытер руки о простынь, сволочь такая, и набросился с поцелуями, царапая плечо острым краем тюбика. Мазь несильно пахла больницей, и Дженсен вспомнил, как после ранения Мэтт пропитывал ему этой мазью бинты._

_Не, на хер такие ассоциации. Сейчас будут другие!_

_– Давай сюда! – Дженсен вытянул из скользкой ладони тюбик, щедро выдавил на пальцы и мазнул себе между ягодиц, стараясь не смущаться от голодного взгляда Джареда._

_Тот сглотнул гулко:_

_– Дай я. Дай._

_О, ну прекрасно, теперь эта байда до утра затянется…_

_Джаред сверзился с кровати, встал на колени, заставил Дженсена подтянуться к краю и о черт, да что же он такой… с фантазией…_

_Дженсен вздрогнул от того, как Падалеки опять задел зубами кожу, но тут же забыл об этом. Парень явно что-то там почитал, потому что растягивал и сосал он дисциплинированно, с удовольствием. Крем холодил внутри, но недолго и слабо, быстро став просто смазкой, по которой скользили длинные любопытные пальцы. Джаред брал неглубоко, но не давал расслабиться, ласкал языком, сгибал пальцы внутри и…_

_– Достаточно, Падалеки… Никак не наиграешься? – поддел Дженсен, и да! Да, получилось. Джаред рыкнул: «Зараза!», приподнялся, оперся рукой о матрас и направил себя внутрь, в Дженсена, вставляя сразу больно и глубоко, сладко, правильно._

_***_

_Конечно, ага, все верно, нельзя без резинки, Джаред знал это отлично, но понимание того, что он без ничего внутри, в мать-его-Дженсене-Эклзе, срывало крышу на раз._

_Обжигающая, непривычная, восхитительная теснота заставляла двигаться, прорываться внутрь, натягивать на себя Дженсена, мстить ему, брать его, желать его, открываться ему, показывать, как его хочется, как надо глубже, ну же, раскройся, пусти…_

_– Ш-ш, – еле слышно попросил Дженсен, но Джаред не понял, он упрямо тянулся вперед._

_Дженсен больно ткнул кулаком в плечо, и Джаред испуганно замер._

_– Что? Прости… Дженс?_

_– Заткнись и замри, Падалеки! – зло процедил Дженсен. Хотелось не послушаться, и было страшно сломать что-то, порвать, испортить…_

_Джаред попробовал вспомнить, что было днем, постарался отвлечься, заставить себя подумать о казарме, о Моргане, Уильямсе, о чем-нибудь постороннем, но Дженсен не дал проявить силу воли, закинул ногу Джареду на плечо и сам насадился до конца, жмурясь и кусая свои обветренные губы._

_Джаред придержал его ногу, скосил глаза и вблизи посмотрел на шрамы. Ну и нестрашно, вон как он ходит – хер догонишь еще._

_Член Дженсена, стоящий почти до пупка, вздрогнул чуть заметно._

_Джаред не стал спрашивать, можно или нет, просто понял, что пора, разрешили – наконец-то, наконец-то, блин!_

_Он вбивался в Дженсена, срываясь на стоны, на обрывки слов, он отпускал себя совсем, как не делал ни с одной девочкой, ни с одной проституткой, он дурел от того, как Дженсен принимал его, как подставлялся, как дрочил себе размашисто и сильно, закрывая локтем глаза, пряча лицо, но бесстыдно требуя выебать себя._

_Чтобы не спустить раньше, Джаред разорвал ритм, поменял позу._

_Он остановился, вышел, придержав за основание член, но увидев, что Дженсен скалит зубы и негодующе щурится, успокоил, устраиваясь на кровати, притягивая его спиной к себе:_

_– Сейчас… я сейчас, все, все, ну же… пусти… Дженс, хочу. Пусти…_

_И Дженсен выгнулся в пояснице, подставился, сам отвел рукой ягодицу._

_Так, на боку, получалось даже лучше, можно было гладить живот Дженсена, то ли на самом деле чувствуя пальцами, как ходит внутри него член, то ли придумывая это._

_Мокрый ежик волос щекотал нос, и Джаред прикусывал пряди, слизывал с них пот. Дженсен и сейчас отвел ногу, и Джаред поддержал его под колено, чуть не воя от невозможного острого удовольствия._

_Он кончил на вдохе, войдя невозможно глубоко, притиснувшись пахом к заднице Дженсена и не слыша его:_

_– Не смей, не сейчас, тварь!_

_Джаред выдохнул, легкие горели огнем, весь пах пульсировал, откатные волны оргазма заставляли трястись всего…_

_Опозорился, не успел, как же хорошо, блядь, это сказка какая-то, нереально хорошо…_

_Дженсен извернулся, снял себя с Джареда, толкнул в грудь, оседлал и принялся яростно дергать кулаком по члену, придвинувшись близко, совсем близко к лицу, так что можно было видеть его яйца снизу и как исчезает между пальцев налитая красная головка._

_Джаред сжал задницу Дженсена, развел ягодицы, а потом скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь, по скользкому, по своей сперме, продолжая трахать его рукой, ловя его ритм._

_Двух пальцев показалось мало, и Джаред прибавил третий, четвертый, он долбил Дженсена горстью, видя мельком, как его задница натягивается почти на костяшки._

_Дженсен замер, вытянувшись вверх и кончил, сука, на лицо Джареда, сжавшись на кончиках его пальцев._

_Джаред поймал нить спермы ртом. Дженсен тяжело осел вниз, ткнулся лбом в плечо, и Джаред придержал его осторожно._

_– В следующий раз дождусь тебя, Эклз,_ – _пообещал он, сглатывая странный вкус и пытаясь сморгнуть с ресниц вязкое._

Дженсен скатился с него и скептично сказал – он не мог не осадить:

  
– Следующий раз?

 

Но Джареда это вовсе не задело. Он знал, что Эклз хочет еще так же, как он сам.

Это было слишком хорошо.

 

Джаред по привычке хотел вытянуть руку, чтобы на его плечо можно было опустить голову, но вовремя сообразил, что Дженсен вряд ли сейчас решит отдохнуть таким образом. Тот лежал на спине, закрыв глаза. Джаред, скривившись, вытер лицо пододеяльником, придвинулся ближе и на пробу закинул на Дженсена ногу. Дженсен распахнул мутные глаза и моргнул смущенно.

 

– Вырубаюсь, – пояснил он зачем-то.

 

– Я подежурю.

 

– В душ надо…

 

Язык у него заплетался.

 

– Когда разбужу, сходишь.

 

Дженсен завозился, вытянул из под себя одеяло, набросил его на них обоих. Джаред снова закинул на него ногу под одеялом.

 

– Через три часа.

 

– Помню.

 

– …не спи, солдат...

 

– Не буду, Дженс.

 

– …но потом обязательно… перед заданием выспись…

 

Его ресницы дрогнули, Дженсен задышал глубоко и ровно. Завороженный, Джаред легонько пихнул его в бок, но все – Дженсен провалился в сон.

 

Спать не хотелось, но на всякий случай Джаред стянул с себя одеяло, чтобы мерзнуть и не выключаться. Он придвинулся к Дженсену еще ближе, ткнулся заледеневшим носом в его плечо. Дженсен закинул руку за голову, касаясь волос Джареда и чуть повернув к нему лицо.

 

Надо было выбраться из кровати и упаковать в сотый раз рюкзак, стоило обдумать рассказ Дженсена, но Джаред разрешил себе поваляться бездумно и поразмыслить совсем не о задании.


	11. Chapter 11

_Чтобы заставить Джареда беспрекословно подчиняться приказам, надо было или трахнуться с ним, или привести его в джунгли._

_Они уже семь часов шли по лесу, и Джаред вел себя идеально – замирал по первому требованию, сам развел костер на привале, съел остатки холодной макдоналдовской жрачки и не поморщился._

_Дженсен поручил ему толочь траву в котелке, чтобы сделать маскировку, и Джаред старательно добавлял воду, смешивал траву с грязью, выжимал ее через платок, разводил золу, а когда они приблизились к месту, нанес получившийся сок на лицо._

_Дженсен не стал ему помогать мазать рожу, чтобы не сокращать между ними расстояние: утром сонный Джаред радостно полез трахаться, пришлось обломать. Перед заданием уж точно нечего расслабляться._

_Да и вообще – не надо было, конечно. Но Дженсен фальшивил, даже уговаривая самого себя, что это лишнее и не стоило._

_Бандана досталась Джареду, и он выглядел в ней одновременно смешно из-за торчащих ушей и круто. Маскировка совсем его преобразила, Дженсен старался не сильно пялиться на его губы, расчерченные зелеными и черными полосами._

_Один раз Джаред запаниковал, когда Дженсен велел ему беречься змей и не хвататься бездумно за висящие ветки._

_– И много здесь змей? – спросил он, кусая губы и непроизвольно съедая камуфляж._

_– В это время года не очень, они больше любят жару. Боишься, что ли?_

_– Не, просто не люблю._

_Если бы он знал про усиленную охрану Переса, возможно, змеи бы его уже не так волновали._

_До места они добрались поздно – все же Джаред тормозил, не очень уверенно чувствовал себя в джунглях._

_Пока не стало темнеть, Дженсен решил осмотреться. Им надо было передохнуть, влажный тяжелый воздух нехотя проникал в легкие, но в башке царапалась какая-то мысль, не давала покоя._

_Они легли над дорогой, на склоне, повалив гнилое дерево, чтобы можно было за ним спрятаться. Дженсен в бинокль посмотрел вправо, на гасиенду Альвареса. Плоские красные крыши одноэтажных и двухэтажных белых строений, широкий двор. Если напрячься, можно было даже рассмотреть стрельбище с фанерными фигурами и боевиков Альвареса с автоматами._

_Суза дала отличную наводку, место и впрямь идеально подходило для стрельбы. Снять Переса и тихо уйти в джунгли. Если он усилил охрану, то впереди и сзади в машинах будут ехать его ребята. Это не помешает, если что – Джаред подстрахует._

_– Уходим отсюда, давай._

_Джаред молча поднялся и отступил в заросли._

_Они на полмили углубились в джунгли._

_– Все, сидим, ждем. Костер нельзя._

_– Ага._

_Джаред вытянул ноги, наверняка гудят._

_– А если не выйдет?_

_– На обратном пути его уберем. Но лучше бы нам не облажаться, если не наверняка, потом может и не быть такой возможности. На гасиенду соваться нельзя, мы не знаем там ни хрена._

_– Ясно. Слушай, а как из травы из этой получается кокаин?_

_– Из листьев? Хочешь наладить в Техасе производство?_

_– А что? Запросто._

_– Ну, тут я тебе не помощник. Вон, Альвареса возьми и спроси. Вообще сушат листья, обрабатывают щелочью, потом керосином, добавляют какую-то дрянь, типа… серную кислоту…_

_– Пиздец, – с чувством сказал Джаред._

_– А ты как думал? Все натуральное, что ли? Химия, ага._

_– Уговорил. Не стану выращивать коку._

_– Отличное решение._

_– Дженс?_

_– М?_

_– Не, ничего._

_Они помолчали. Джаред снарядил свою беретту, убрал за пояс._

_– Ты выспался? – спросил у него Дженсен. – Это важно._

_– Да, да. Вполне. Скоро как ты буду. Высыпаться только от вида подушки._

_Угу. То-то Дженсена вчера срубило вмертвую._

_Так, не будем про вчера._

_– Ну, с подушкой облом, здесь спать придется._

_– Нормально. Красиво тут._

_– Да? – Дженсен огляделся. – Не замечал._

_– Да ладно._

_Джунгли – поле боя. На поле боя красоту увидеть может только такой не испорченный войной рядовой._

_Дженсен поднялся и сел рядом с Джаредом, касаясь плечом его плеча. Джаред взглянул коротко и расслабился, навалился на Дженсена едва ощутимо._

_Когда джунгли накрыло одеялом темноты, Джаред так и уснул, привалившись к плечу и уронив голову на грудь. Шея будет болеть, как проснется._

_Когда зеленый рассвет просочился сквозь темные стволы деревьев, Дженсен поднялся, помассировал костяшками затекшую поясницу. Джаред очнулся тут же, потер веки._

_– Смотри, вон там за кустарником ручей. Глаза промой, потом маскировку обнови. И выдвигаемся._

_Джаред вернулся быстро, застегивая на ходу ширинку._

_Они осторожно приблизились к дороге._

_– Сколько ждать? – шепотом спросил Джаред, отбирая бинокль._

_– Через два часа должен проехать._

_– Я что-то еще должен знать?_

_Дженсен открыл было рот, и тут до него дошло. Простейшая мысль, которую он не поймал, не обдумал, мысль, которой он просто не поверил, потому что рядом был Джаред, заставляющий его вспоминать ночь._

_Он поднялся на ноги, шикнул на Джареда: «Лежи!», забрал у него бинокль и подобрался ближе к гасиенде._

_Все получится. Все получится, если он доверится Джареду, если поверит в него._

_Джареда почти не было видно за деревом, он зарылся в прошлогодний перегной и не шевелился._

_– Эй, иди сюда! – тихо позвал Дженсен._

_Они переместились совсем близко к гасиенде, спустились ниже к дороге._

_– План меняется. Наша задача убрать Переса по дороге к Альваресу, чтобы развязать войну между боливийскими наркокартелями. Моргану нужно именно это. Но Суза сказала… черт, почему все через жопу?! Суза сказала, что у Переса может быть бронированный автомобиль. Если это так, мы не убьем его._

_Джаред внимательно слушал, сдвинув брови._

_– И что нам делать, Дженс?_

_– На гасиенду нам не попасть. Но мы можем снять его, когда он выйдет из машины. Вон там, глянь._

_Джаред достал винтовку и посмотрел в прицел._

_– Видишь? Площадка перед домом Альвареса. Идеально._

_– Но ведь их люди поймут, откуда пуля._

_– Именно. Поэтому мы разделимся. Я иду в обход, моя точка – вон там._

_– Это же почти на территории!_

_– Не ори. Знаю. Только так я смогу сделать нужный выстрел. Всего один выстрел. Но ты… Ты должен спровоцировать охрану Альвареса, должен вызвать неразбериху._

_– Как?_

_– Первый выстрел – мой. Запомни. Перес падает, и ты открываешь огонь по ребятам Альвареса и заодно по охране Переса. Здесь примерно шестьсот ярдов, это предельная дистанция для твоего оружия. Но у тебя нет задачи ни в кого попасть, ты просто сеешь панику, ясно? Царапнешь пару-тройку человек с той и с другой стороны, прикроешь меня и рвешь когти. У тебя глушитель, им тебя не засечь с этого расстояния._

_– Дай я пойду, Дженсен._

_– Нет._

_– Я справлюсь…_

_– Нет!_

_– Почему?_

_– Тебе приспичило препираться?! Переса надо снять гарантированно._

_– Ты видел, как я стреляю, ты сомневаешься?!_

_– Блядь, Джаред! Стрелять надо с противоположного конца гасиенды, Перес вот-вот приедет, а там больше полутора миль по джунглям ломиться. Ты просто не успеешь!_

_– Но…_

_– И винтовка у тебя автоматическая, перезаряжается сама. Успеешь быстро сделать много выстрелов. И не вздумай предлагать мне поменяться, блядь!_

_– Есть, сэр!_

_– Вот так. Смотри туда. Это Альварес._

_Джаред проследил, как усатый наркоторговец вышел из своего дома и направился в глубь территории, к стрельбищу._

_– Ближе не подходи._

_– Да тут пиздец как далеко!_

_– Ничего, справишься. Извини, я не могу тебе оставить бинокль._

_Джаред не спросил почему, но вопрос ясно прочитался в его взгляде._

_– У меня… короче, с моими глазами лучше иметь дополнительное оборудование._

_– Расскажешь потом?_

_– Встречаемся на точке, где ночевали. Найдешь?_

_– Конечно._

_– Все, я пошел. Жди моего выстрела!_

_– Дженс!_

_Джаред вцепился в штанину и тут же отдернул руку._

_– Удачи._

_– Удачи, Падалеки. Ты крут._

_– Очень смешно._

_– Не, не очень._

_Дженсен улыбнулся ободряюще и поспешно нырнул в густые заросли._

_Времени оставалось в обрез._

_***_

_Наверное, Джаред смазал уже весь камуфляж плечом, когда пытался вытереть пот._

_Никакой особенной жары не наблюдалось, сырость проникала под одежду, но Джаред взмок от напряжения, вглядываясь через прицел в поворот дороги, откуда должна была прибыть цель._

_Скорее всего, Дженсен уже на месте._

_Дурацкий план, дурацкий и рискованный! На хера было лезть на гасиенду? Ведь если что-то пойдет не так, Джаред даже не поймет отсюда, как прикрыть Дженсена._

_И Альварес… Такая возможность, зачем ее упускать? Уложить второго наркоторговца, и все счастливы. А что? Эскобару_ _убрали, Переса сделает Эклз, вполне можно произвести полную зачистку._

_Ч-ч-черт, как время ползет._

_Мелкая мошкара кружилась вокруг головы, забивалась в рот, в нос, Джаред отплевывался, стараясь не сильно шевелиться. Двор видно плохо, в голову человеку уж точно не попасть. Эклз, блядь, фанат загадочных фраз! Что вот у него со зрением?_

_А ведь в армии наверняка зачтется, если убить Альвареса. Война наркокартелей и так развяжется после бойни на гасиенде, там же у них незаменимых нет, придет какой-нибудь другой Альварес рулить бизнесом._

_Джаред с тоской подумал, что надо бы смочить глотку, но вода в рюкзаке, от прицела не отвлечься…_

_Это выглядит чистым самоубийством – лезть в пекло, когда как Джаред сидит на горке и поплевывает вниз, на головы боливийцам._

_Нет-нет-нет, время еще есть. А вот защиты Дженсену может не быть._

_Джаред моргнул, представляя против воли, как ублюдок спускал на его лицо, выгибаясь и жадно разглядывая Джареда. Как контролировал все до последнего, как отчаянно отдавался. Как выставлял себя, свои шрамы, как размеренно дышал во сне._

_Да пошел он со своим ублюдочным геройством!_

_Джаред подхватил рюкзак и бегом спустился ниже, почти к самой дороге. Конечно, звук от выстрела слышен и с глушителем, но будет казаться, что стреляют издалека и никто не разберет направление._

_Он тормознул бы раньше, но на склоне был голый участок, деревья словно побило ураганом. Пришлось спускаться еще на сто ярдов. Позиция теперь была идеальной, Джаред только успел устроиться, набросать на себя ветки и широкие листья папоротников, как из-за поворота появилась колонна из трех машин._

_Джаред даже смог посчитать людей в первой и второй машинах._

_В первой пятеро, включая водителя, во второй трое – наверное, Перес там. В третьем пикапе оказалось тоже пятеро._

_Джаред совсем успокоился. Ему есть чем заняться, пока Дженсен будет уходить с линии огня._

_Вдох – выдох. Десять, девять, восемь, семь. Вдох – выдох._

_Люди Альвареса открыли ворота, и автомобили въехали на территорию гасиенды. С веранды навстречу гостям шагнул Альварес._

_Выдох – вдох. Шесть, пять, четыре, три._

_Успеть бы убрать за собой гильзы, а то поймать их при перезарядке, как у обычной винтовки, не удастся._

_Двести – двести пятьдесят ярдов. Ветер слабый. Солнце за спиной. Почти идеальные условия. Вот только Дженсену солнце будет светить в лицо, и его прицел может предательски бликануть, привлекая внимание. Ничего, как раз для этого Джаред сейчас здесь. Чтобы отвлекать._

_За спиной Альвареса рассредоточились семеро человек. Возле ворот, за машинами – еще трое._

_Джаред навел перекрестье прицела на Альвареса, застывшего – руки сложены на груди – в центре двора. Нежно, самым кончиком указательного пальца погладил спусковой крючок. Картинка в прицеле едва заметно подрагивала в такт биению сердца. Снял винтовку с предохранителя._

_Вдох – выдох._

_Охрана Переса вышла из машин, один распахнул дверь, и из второй тачки вылез невысокий, крепкий человек._

_Три, два, один._

_Джареду показалось, что он даже слышал мастерский выстрел Дженсена – короткий хлопок, уложивший Переса на спину. Двое охранников за его спиной, забрызганные ошметками мозгов босса, запоздало схватились за автоматы._

_Два, один._

_Джаред нажал на курок, как учили, между вдохом и выдохом, и Альвареса отбросило на веранду. Затем он взялся за охранников, быстро переводя прицел и считая выстрелы._

_«Дженсен сказал – не больше десяти». Это было почти как в тире. Автоматический затвор его винтовки исправно выплевывал стрелянные гильзы далеко в сторону. Он успел подстрелить еще двоих охранников Переса, потом одного местного, затем еще двоих гостей… После этого началась неразбериха, и было уже не понять, кто где, так что стрелять стало даже проще. Были слышны крики и беспорядочные выстрелы – кажется, он достиг желаемого эффекта, и теперь его Номер Первый может безнаказанно и незаметно покинуть позицию._

_Давайте, придурки, я здесь, вам не надо в ту сторону, еще парочку, интересно, быстро ли бегает Дженсен? Должен быстро…_

_Джаред удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, помахал рукой бегущим в его сторону боевикам и снялся с места. Жаль, что далеко, они не видели его прощального жеста. Хотя нет, пожалуй, не жаль._

_Как печально, что нельзя подразнить ребят подольше, еще примерно половина магазина осталась._

_Интересно, Дженсен увидел хоть один его выстрел?_

_***_

_Джаред сработал отлично._

_Правда, непонятно какого хера он выбрал первой целью Альвареса, это молниеносно привлекло к Джареду внимание, но пока найдут его позицию, если вообще найдут, он успеет пересечь канадскую границу._

_Кажется, план сработал, и за Дженсеном никто не увязался, его даже не заметили. Он полз по-пластунски, пригибая к земле голову, пока не удалось добраться до оврага. Там он съехал на животе в илистую грязь, перебрался через небольшой каменистый водопад и рванул в лес, слушая до сих пор звучащие звуки выстрелов и собачий лай._

_Зацепил их Падалеки, молодец. Первое задание Дженсена не было таким легким, но он не уверен, что справился лучше._

_Надо будет рассказать Моргану, пусть повысит своего рядового._

_Теперь осталось самое сложное: не нарваться на погоню, на засаду, убраться отсюда максимально быстро и бесшумно._

_Но Дженсен не сомневался, что у них получится._

_Когда он прибыл на место, Джареда еще не было. Выстрелы стихли, птицы, испуганные пальбой, затаились, и лес был тревожно тих._

_Дженсен устроился невдалеке от их места, чтобы не пропустить Падалеки._

_Он ждал три часа. Джаред так и не появился._

_Если бы Дженсен был все еще в армии, он сообщил бы руководству, получил приказ, а что вероятнее – просто ушел бы с ненадежной позиции. Их давно не должно было быть в окрестностях гасиенды._

_Да чего там думать, блин!_

_Ясно, что этот кретин вляпался, а сейчас стемнеет, и следов не найти._

_Дженсен повесил на плечо винтовку, устроил за поясом беретту и пошел на позицию Джареда._

_Мудак! Ебаный недоумок! Этот дегенерат спустился, ушел с точки, и судя по следам, ушел он, дубина, далеко._

_Увидев отпечатки собачьих лап, Дженсен взвыл про себя и рванул обратно. Этого только не хватало!_

_Судя по следам крови и клочку шерсти, Джаред ранил одного пса._

_Теперь надо было ждать темноты и идти на гасиенду. Если только Джаред… Если он не расколется сразу же, и тогда можно даже не рыпаться. Для него все будет кончено._

_Вода осталась у Джареда, в рюкзаке еще была еда, но жрать совсем не хотелось._

_Дженсен ушел подальше в джунгли и стал ждать ночи._

***  
Почему-то больше всего у Джареда болели плечевые суставы.

  
Его держали двое, один бил в живот, и поскольку сил уже почти не осталось, Джаред висел в захвате, мучаясь от вывернутого положения рук.

  
Вначале он пытался плеваться кровью, но ему быстро разбили губы, и четвертый, главный, тот, кто руководил всей этой баней, пообещал, что убьет Джареда, если он еще раз так сделает.

  
Джаред не понимал по-испански ни слова, но приговор себе прочитал в темных глазах боевика.

  
Его раздели, оставив штаны, перетряхнули всю одежду, и Джаред не знал, повезло ему или нет, что фальшивые документы остались у Дженсена.

  
Кстати, о Дженсене… Что-то он долго.

  
Его же не поймали, верно?

  
Он-то следовал плану, можно руку дать на отсечение.

  
Блядь, отсечь – не отсекут, но вывихнут точно.

  
Джареда подтащили к высокой железной бочке, наполненной водой. Он сопротивлялся, пока главный не подошел и не надавил на затылок безжалостно.

  
Перед глазами заплясали темные мошки, зазвенели в голове голоса мамы и Мэган, вода хлынула в легкие несмотря на судорожное старание не вдохнуть, и тут Джареда за волосы выдернули на воздух.

 

Он отплевывался водой, надсадно кашляя до боли в грудной клетке, а четверо боливийцев терпеливо ждали, чтобы снова распять его в жесткой хватке.

  
– Кто послал? – по-английски спросил главный с тяжелым акцентом.

  
У Джареда было припасено целых два ответа, и он не мог понять, никак не мог сообразить, какой ответ лучше использовать, когда его дожмут.

  
Он почти не сомневался, что его дожмут.

  
– Кто ты? Кто послал? – снова спросил главный.

  
Впрочем, когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, Эклз сказал ему: «Наемники – это грязная работа за большие деньги… ребята без прошлого… от тебя все открестятся…»

  
«Только бы собаками не травили!» – взмолился про себя Джаред. Бок, в который вцепилась догнавшая его псина, дергало болью.

  
Когда его ударили по ребрам, Джаред успел заметить, что на кулаке бандита осталась кровь.

  
Если ребята и хотели что-то от него услышать, нужно было хотя бы давать время на ответ. Джареда снова окунули, и потом почти без перерыва – еще раз. Он блевал водой и кровью, выкашливая внутренности на земляной пол, а его били в живот тупыми носами тяжелых ботинок, не давая подняться.

  
Нож, винтовка, пистолет – все осталось у них.

  
Эклз, скотина, где ты?!

  
…открестятся.

  
А если он не придет?

  
В самом деле, какой ему резон? Джаред сам виноват, он нарушил приказ, поддался эйфории, иллюзии свободы, иллюзии собственной силы.

  
Джаред не услышал, как отворилась дверь, он просто увидел квадрат света на темном полу.

  
Вошедший сел на корточки возле Джареда и задрал его подбородок, совсем как Дженсен тогда… тогда. Впрочем, в движении Альвареса не было обещания хорошо провести время.

  
Альварес! Джаред застрелил его, первым…

  
Ребра накроторговца были туго перебинтованы, и он крякнул, когда выпрямлялся. Бронежилет.

  
Так просто, так глупо, так…

  
Дженсен убьет его.

  
Скорее бы.

  
– На кого работать? – спросил хозяин гасиенды, и Джаред снова закашлялся, потому что заржал сдуру. С чего он решил, что в вопросах наметились изменения?

  
– Я ломать твои пальцы, – пообещал Альварес и прикусил ус. Джареда вывернуло желчью. Держащие его бандиты брезгливо отстранились, но не настолько, чтобы дать возможность вырваться.

  
Если бы Джаред не был сейчас парнем без прошлого, если бы он принадлежал армии Штатов, он сказал бы, как учили, прочитал бы пляшущие под веками огненные буквы, впаянные надежно прямо в мозг: «Джаред Тристан Падалеки, рядовой, сухопутные войска армии США. Личный номер четыре-пять-один, два-два, девять-два-десять!», и повторял бы, невзирая на удары, угрозы и дуло между лопаток: «Джаред Тристан Падалеки, рядовой, сухопутные войска армии США. Личный номер четыре-пять-один, два-два, девять-два-десять!»

  
Но за него если и отвечал сейчас хоть кто-нибудь, то только Дженсен Эклз, наемный снайпер, чей приказ Джаред проигнорировал. Эклз выполнил задание, он получит причитающиеся по контракту бабки и вернется к своей жизни.

  
Джаред сплюнул кислую от рвоты кровь и сказал, сосредоточившись на словах, вспоминая, как Дженсен напевал вот это, пафосное, испанское:

  
– Теньго ла камиса негра, порке негро тенго эль альма…

  
Дальше Джаред не помнил, пришлось повторять. На последних словах про черную душу он получил от Альвареса удар в висок рукояткой магнума и с радостным облегчением провалился в забытье.

 

Очнулся Джаред от нечеловеческой боли. Похоже, ему все же сломали палец.

 

Сейчас он сидел на полу, его кисти были привязаны к палке над головой, палка в свою очередь крепилась к какой-то трубе под потолком.

 

– Это начало, – сказал Альварес. Когда от крика свело горло, Джаред кристально ясно понял, что колоться нельзя. Что бы ни случилось.

 

Сколько он уже тут? Час? Сутки?

 

За дверью послышался иступленный злобный лай. Джареду уже было плевать на производимое впечатление, он зажмурился от ужаса, чтобы не видеть, как Альварес впустит собак, чтобы не смотреть на дверь.

 

– Еще подожди, – сказал Альварес и расстегнул ремень. Какая-то мутная ассоциация промелькнула и исчезла. Пряжка ремня с оттягом хлестнула по ране на боку. Воздух застрял в груди, Джаред даже не смог закричать.

 

– На кого работать? – раздраженно повторил Альварес. Похоже, он выдохся, да и сломанное ребро не давало развлекаться на полную катушку.

 

– Теньго, – прохрипел Джаред, – ла камиса негра.

 

Как дебил, честное слово. Забыл все, не соображал вообще, только в ритме боли пульсировала в голове мелодия.

 

Альварес отдал ремень своему подручному. Джаред только вздрагивал от ударов, продолжая шевелить губами.

 

 

***  
Дженсен не смог сидеть в джунглях.

  
Да, непрофессионально, его могли учуять собаки, но просто ждать было невыносимо, словно он заразился от Джареда идиотизмом, подхватил, как сифилис.

  
К тому же Альварес вполне может вызвать подмогу.

  
Суза рассказывала однажды, как Альварес забил до смерти палкой какого-то своего нечистого на руку бухгалтера.

  
Жизнь, безусловно, удалась.

 

Дженсен начал спускаться к гасиенде.

  
Он расположился в точке, из которой, судя по гильзам, стрелял Джаред. Ну что же, респект, Падалеки, идеальная позиция. Если бы не приказ, блядь, который ты нарушил!

Тут и трехсот ярдов не было. И гильзы. Он бы еще подошел к воротам гасиенды и постучался!

  
Дженсен разглядел Альвареса – живучая мразь, заметил раненых, увидел, как стаскивают в сарай трупы,– Джаред и здесь нарушил приказ, несколько раз стрелял на поражение.

  
Альварес направился в соседний ангар, напоминающий бывшую конюшню. Там Джаред?   
Через некоторое время хозяин гасиенды вышел, накручивая на кулак ремень.

 

Бинго.

 

Дженсен решил не думать о том, что боливийцы могли сделать с Джаредом. Пугаться будем после, когда вытащим придурка.

 

От напряжения перед глазами мелькнули искры и молния. Только не сейчас, вашу мать, потом пусть на хрен глаз выпадет, но только не сейчас!

  
Мутная пелена не давала нормально видеть, ситуация ухудшалась тем больше, чем сильнее напрягал зрение Дженсен.

  
В полседьмого уже стемнеет, надо подождать совсем недолго.

 

Дженсен судорожно пытался сообразить, что дальше. Если Джаред жив, он по-любому идти не сможет, и уж тем более бежать. На спине его не утащить, длинный слишком и здоровый. Нужен транспорт.

 

Дженсен еще раз взглянул в бинокль. Бронированный автомобиль покойного Переса и машины сопровождения все еще оставались там, где Джаред устроил бойню. Вероятнее всего, даже ключи еще торчат из замка зажигания. До машин надо будет добежать, неважно, каким способом. Ярдов пятьдесят или около того. Но их пристрелят гораздо раньше, потому что бежать они не смогут. Если только…

 

В глубине территории, за стрельбищем, Дженсен еще в первый раз заметил грузовики на стоянке. Они были загружены бочками – видимо, топливо для электрогенератора, обслуживающего усадьбу.

 

В голову пришла единственная идея: снять двух часовых у сарая, где держат Джареда, проникнуть внутрь и выйти вдвоем. Потом взорвать бочки и устроить пожар. Это отвлечет внимание охраны и даст шанс добраться до броневика Переса.

Дженсен потер голень, прикидывая шансы. Посмотрел на предательское солнце. И решился, рванул по знакомому уже маршруту вокруг гасиенды.

  
Дженсен торопился, как мог, заклиная солнце тоже поторопиться. Он переполз через знакомый ров, пробрался правее своей прошлой диспозиции.

  
В усадьбе до сих пор царила паника. Все были заняты то ли делом, то ли пустой руганью, охрана готовилась к нападению. Ну что же, хотели развязать войну? По-видимому, удалось.

  
Неразбериха сыграла на руку, грузовики охранял всего один бандит с автоматом. Он курил, вытягивая шею в сторону центрального входа, откуда слышался шум. Дженсен достал нож и стал бесшумно подкрадываться вдоль забора, оставаясь в тени. Когда охранник его услышал, было уже поздно – нож вошел в шею по самую рукоятку. Дженсен перетащил труп за забор и прислушался. Вроде все было чисто. Пригнувшись, он добежал до грузовиков, подтянулся и перекинул ногу через бортик. Только бы до окончательной темноты не просекли отсутствие часового.

 

Дженсен ножом пробил борт железной бочки, и бензин тонкой струйкой начал выливаться в кузов грузовика. Осмотревшись, Дженсен увидел старую мешковину. Отлично! 

 

Он обильно смочил ее в вытекающем бензине. Черт… нужно хотя бы пять минут, чтобы незаметно добраться до Джареда перед тем, как начнется заваруха!

Дженсен выбрался из кузова с мешковиной, пропитанной бензином, и запрыгнул во второй грузовик.Здесь он бросил мешковину между трех тесно стоящих бочек, достал запасной магазин от винтовки с патронами триста восьмого калибра, разрядил его, вынув все пять патронов, и разложил их вокруг мешковины.

Коэн рассказывал, как в детстве его друг утащил у отца патроны от револьвера, и они развлекались, кидая их в костер. Конечно, взорвавшийся патрон не пробьет железный борт бочки, но это и ни к чему.

 

Только бы сработало!

 

Дженсен достал зажигалку, высек огонь и бросил ее в центр импровизированной бомбы замедленного действия.

«Адская машинка!» – сказал бы Коэн. Да и пошел он!

 

Теперь у них  с Джаредом было где-то минут пять или семь до того, как бочки нагреются от огня и бензин начнет кипеть. Тогда бабахнет взрыв. Но перед этим начнут взрываться патроны…

 

К счастью, солнце уже скрылось за верхушками деревьев, и сумерки упали на джунгли. Дженсен прополз за забором к ангару, где предположительно держали Джареда. Собаки исходили на лай, привязанные возле дверей.

  
Оставалось только ждать.

  
Дженсен замер, зарылся в траву, в папоротники, спрятал лицо в перегной. От сарая его отделало ярдов десять. Наверняка собаки учуяли его, но сейчас это было неважно.

 **  
** Черт, жаль мобильные на таких заданиях бесполезны и даже опасны, а то можно было бы устроить еще большую панику.

  
Альварес, видимо, наведался к пленнику еще раз, Дженсен пропустил, когда он заходил внутрь. А теперь он вышел испуганный и злой, вытер руки о траву. Блядь… Кровь?  
Дженсен даже не сразу понял, что Альварес говорит по-испански. Просто стал ясен приказ, который он отдал своим людям.

  
Сейчас… давайте… проводите хозяина до спальни, оставьте Джареду какую-нибудь охрану, так и быть.

  
Дженсен приготовился, снял пистолет с предохранителя. Прошло минуты три, патроны в кузове уже достаточно поджарились...

 

Он почти угадал. Спустя несколько секунд раздался первый «выстрел», затем второй, третий. Со стороны стоянки грузовиков послышались удивленные крики охраны и топот. 

Сработало!

 

Дженсен побежал к воротам конюшни, держа пистолет наизготовку двумя руками.

Теперь можно не маскироваться. Первые две пули достались собакам. Дженсен уже добрался до дверей, когда перед его носом возник удивленный охранник. Он сразу получил ногой в грудную клетку. Парень влетел обратно в сарай, Дженсен прыгнул следом, стреляя на ходу.

 

В темноте, возле связанного Падалеки маячил второй охранник. Он попытался расстегнуть кобуру на поясе,  но получил пулю в лоб и сполз по стенке.

 

Успел? Джаред жив еще?

  
В помещении было совсем темно, молнии перед глазами продолжали свой бессмысленный танец, но Дженсен услышал, услышал, блядь, он никогда не думал, что у него такое шикарное имя!

  
– Дженс…

  
Голос Джареда был слабым, но он разговаривал, он видел Дженсена, он… да, он же связан! Дженсен кинулся кромсать веревки.

  
– Идти сможешь? – Джаред ответил на вопрос – безвольно растекся по полу.

  
– Нет, Падалеки, не вздумай! Вставай… Твою мать, даже не думай, не смей… Джаред!

  
Джаред пришел в себя от пощечины. Дверь была близко, если их застанут, они не выберутся из сарая, в конце концов расстреляют все патроны, и их возьмут тепленькими.  
Джаред на карачках пополз к выходу.

  
Нет, нет, так слишком медленно!

 

Дженсен подставил плечо, увлек Джареда наружу.

 

– Шевели ногами, я дотащу тебя…

 

Джаред не ответил, но он старался, он двигался, он почти шел.

 

Они не успеют. Сейчас те, кто ближе всего к грузовикам, доложат о ложной тревоге, и все, крышка. Джаред навалился всем весом, он слишком медленно перебирал длинными ногами.

 

– Отсос, десять, что хочешь – только иди сейчас! – Так Дженсен еще, пожалуй, никого не умолял.

 

Он стянул на ходу куртку, набросил на голые плечи Джареда.

 

Все, все. Из сарая выбрались! Беретта нагрелась в руке.

 

В этот момент раздался взрыв – «адская машинка» сработала как раз вовремя.

  
Полыхнуло здорово, их даже никто не заметил, хотя мимо, к грузовикам, пробежали несколько человек.

 

– Ты со мной? Джаред!

 

– Да… да. Что делать?

 

Дженсен дотащил Джареда до перил главного корпуса, в котором жил сам Альварес. Дверь бронированного хаммера была распахнута вызывающе, на черных боках машины плясали блики от огня. Все, край, дальше ждать нельзя.

 

– Как хочешь, но доберись мне до заднего сиденья. Ложишься и прикрываешь башку. Пошли!

 

Им везло еще секунд двадцать, и за это время Дженсен успел захлопнуть за Джаредом заднюю дверь и крутануть ключ зажигания.

 

Хаммер взревел, как раненый буйвол, черт бы побрал этого Переса, пижоны, блядь, соревнуются, у кого мотор громче гудит!!!

 

Первая пуля отскочила от стекла, вторая врезалась в дверь со стороны Дженсена, следующие заколотили градом по капоту, боковое зеркало разлетелось вдребезги.

Ребята, тихо, тихо, только не по шинам, только не по шинам…

 

Дженсен выкрутил руль и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Теперь под обстрелом были багажник и кузов.

 

– Не поднимай головы! – заорал Дженсен и протаранил ворота на въезде в гасиенду. Все, теперь не перевернуться бы на узкой дороге да ногу не убирать с газа.

 

Проскочили.

 

Выбрались.

 

– Ебаный в рот! – выругался сзади Джаред.

 

– Да, – подтвердил Дженсен, выжимая из хаммера все, что он только может.

 

Дженсен кинул взгляд в зеркало, проверить Падалеки. Того мотало по сиденью, как тряпичную куклу, он кашлял и баюкал левую кисть.

 

– Пристегнись! – проорал Дженсен, мотор заглушал голос.

 

– Что?

 

– Пристегни ремень, ты думаешь, они нас так просто отпустят?!

 

Джаред страдальчески застонал и попытался здоровой рукой нашарить ремень безопасности.

 

– Пальцы? – спросил Дженсен, слыша за спиной погоню. Ну, можно же было понадеяться.

 

– Два, да!  – скривился Джаред.

 

– Еще что? – их снова начали обстреливать.

 

– Да потом!

 

– Сейчас!

 

– Правый бок, собака подрала, глубоко. В висок били, сознание терял…

 

– Зубы?

 

– Целы вроде. Ну, топили, пороли!

 

– Как водится. Больше ничего?

 

– Нет!

 

– Пригни башку!

 

– Да броня же!

 

Дженсен не видел ничего в полной темноте, боковое зеркало с его стороны было разбито, приходилось бешено крутить головой, чтоб рассмотреть погоню. Свет фар выхватывал только одну машину, остальные, наверное, скоро подтянутся.

 

– Хочешь проверить ее на прочность? – Дженсен опустил стекло и выстрелил назад, почти не глядя, для острастки. Ответный выстрел грохнул совсем рядом.

 

– Эй, тут…

 

– Не сейчас!

 

– Дженс, тут АК на сидении!

 

Подарки, Перес?

 

Ладно, ребята. Достали.

 

Если Дженсен правильно помнил карту, сейчас должен быть резкий поворот.

 

 

– Джей, сейчас поворачиваем, я торможу. Правая как?

 

– В норме!

 

– Автомат удержишь?

 

– Да, хватит спрашивать! Делаем что?

 

– Расстреливаем!

 

– Есть, сэр!

 

– Из-за дверцы не высовывайся!

 

– Заткнись и рули!

 

Вот чего они молотят по тачке? Не видят, что бронированная?!

 

Дженсен перезарядил беретту, выжал сцепление на максимум, они оторвались от погони ярдов на тридцать. Хаммер по огромному радиусу вошел в поворот, и Дженсен резко отпустил педаль сцепления.

 

Когда автомобиль боливийцев вылетел из-за изгиба дороги, Джаред встретил его автоматной очередью из своего окна, а Дженсен лупил из беретты, расстреливая обойму.

Машину преследователей повело юзом, и она встала поперек дороги, отрезая хаммер от возможной дальнейшей погони.

 

– Трогаем, все.

 

Дженсен помог скалящемуся разбитым ртом Джареду закрыть дверцу со своей стороны.

Первое убийство, первый нетрадиционный секс, первая месть… Дженсен всегда считал, что сэнсэй из него может получиться исключительно херовый. 

 

Так и выходит.

 

Хаммер распорол джунгли воем мотора. Теперь можно не гнать, дать Джареду отдохнуть.


	12. Chapter 12

Джаред лежал на своей койке в «La lora azul», устроив на груди руку с примотанными к дощечкам безымянным и средним пальцами. Повязка мягко перебинтовывала бок, Дженсен высыпал на него полпакета антисептика, и рану нещадно щипало до сих пор. Тошнота накатывала волнами, но блевать уже не тянуло.

 

Дженсен сказал, он легко отделался: небольшое сотрясение вместо проломленного черепа. Впрочем, крутой Эклз так водил машину, что Джаред вполне мог бы разбить голову о крышу салона, вот уж действительно повезло.

 

До сих пор не верилось, что они выбрались.

 

«Еще не выбрались!» – оборвал себя Джаред.

 

Им предстояло доехать до аэропорта в Санта-Крусе и перелететь в Ла-Пас, где их будет ждать военный вертолет.

 

Дженсен ушел избавляться от хаммера и звонить Жанетт, она не ждала их – почти на сутки раньше они вышли из джунглей.

 

При мысли о джунглях Джареда передернуло.

 

Перед уходом Дженсен лег возле него на спину.

 

– Классика. Отслоение сетчатки, – пояснил он с закрытыми глазами. – Думал, проскочу еще одно задание, потом операцию сделаю. Но процесс ускорился.

 

– А лежать помогает, что ли?

 

– По утрам лучше, она вроде как на место встает. Контузия.

 

Джаред здоровой рукой накрыл пальцы Дженсена и сжал крепко.

 

– Думал, не вернешься.

 

– Сейчас третий палец сломаю, – предупредил Дженсен, не открывая глаз. А потом на ощупь сделал так, как обычно девчонки делали в кино или когда гуляли. Переплел пальцы с пальцами Джареда, стиснул только не по-девчоночьи больно.

 

Они лежали минут пять, а потом Дженсен сказал:

 

– Тачка плохо спрятана.

 

И ушел. А Джаред остался бороться с иррациональным глупым желанием подпереть дверь стулом.

 

Через два часа, когда Джаред озверел от невозможности заснуть и вынужденного бездействия, перед бунгало послышались голоса:

 

– Ты утопил в болоте бронированный хаммер последней модели?! – Жанетт почти кричала.

 

– Это не болото, Суза, это водоем.

 

– Там стоячая вода, глисты и всякая гадость!

 

– Ты все равно не продала бы его.

 

– А с чего это ты такого плохого обо мне… привет, Джаред… мнения…. О-о-о. Джаред! Эк тебя… Ну, ты счастливчик.

 

– Если мне еще хоть раз скажут, как же мне повезло, я за себя не отвечаю. Доброе утро, Жанетт.

 

Она осмотрела номер, заглянула в ванную и распорядилась:

 

– Загружайтесь быстро. Джаред, ты должен пройти таможню весело и бодро, сможешь?

 

– Сможет. А в Ла-Пасе в больницу заглянем.

 

Что-то было странное в интонации Дженсена, когда он говорил про больницу. Надо позже спросить.

 

Жанетт даже не выключила мотор, во дворе тарахтел довольно старый пикап, тоже производства Мазды.

 

На этот раз Дженсен сел на заднее сиденье возле Джареда – Жанетт, к счастью, не пустила его за руль.

 

– Жаль, маникюр мне делать сейчас бесполезно, – помахал перебинтованной рукой Джаред. Опять не вышло пошутить, Жанетт даже не улыбнулась.

 

– Укол бы тебе. От дурости, – сказала она, и Джаред обиделся: вот на фига Дженсен все рассказал?

 

Всю полуторачасовую дорогу до Санта-Круса Жанетт гнала почти на максимальной скорости, но Джареду все равно казалось, что сто миль в час – это непозволительно медленно.

 

Экзотический, чужеродный, бедный дух Боливии почти не ощущался в Санта-Крусе. Из окна пикапа город показался Джареду по-западному удобным, красочным и праздничным.

Они проехали несколько казино и крупных отелей – не чета Буэно-Висте, множество баров с яркими вывесками и голыми танцовщицами на фасадах.

 

Джаред придвинулся ближе к Дженсену и шепнул ему на ухо:

 

– Здесь бы погулять ночью, да? Посмотреть шоу, нажраться в хлам, а потом трахнуть тебя прямо в переулке у кабака.

 

Дженсен моргнул и попытался отодвинуться, но Джаред уже и сам вернулся на свое место, удовлетворенно отмечая, как Дженсен трет покрасневшее ухо. Дженсен просек, что его разглядывают исподтишка, закатил глаза и спросил тихо:

 

– А с чего ты взял, что меня привлекают избитые в мясо недоумки со сломанными пальцами?

 

– Ты положил пистолет в карман, когда садился в машину? – парировал Джаред.

 

Ну хоть с Дженсеном получается шутить, пусть и банально. Он фыркнул, нагнулся и продемонстрировал пистолет, заткнутый за пояс сзади, поддразнив голой спиной под задранной футболкой.

 

– Я тебе должен, Джаред, – Дженсен вальяжно развалился на сидении, раздвинув колени.

 

Это странно смотрелось сейчас, Жанетт яростно сигналила какому-то выезжающему из двора грузовику, но Джаред уже не мог перестать пялиться на Дженсена, игнорируя дергающую рваную рану в боку и гудящие перебитые пальцы.

 

– Должен? – Резко захотелось пить, и еще желудок подвело от голода – они ели последний раз в джунглях почти сутки назад. Но еще больше хотелось посадить Дженсена на колени, распять на себе и выебать в ритме крепко цепляющегося за дорогу пикапа.

 

Жаль, нельзя сейчас, да и не выйдет, слишком ведет еще от разной степени боли.

 

– Десять минетов. Если ты, конечно доживешь до них.

 

– О, – Джаред вспомнил сарай и плечо Дженсена, на которое он наваливался бессильно. – Не сомневайся, Эклз. Я люблю, когда мне возвращают долги.

 

– Я тоже, – уже словно и не Джареду пробормотал Дженсен и уставился за окно. 

 

В международном аэропорту Санта-Круса Джаред ощутил себя ничтожным и грязным, словно ил Поопо до сих пор лип к его ботинкам. Цивилизация сбивала с ног, оглушала, но здесь было безопасно. Во всяком случае, Джаред с трудом представлял себе боевиков Альвареса возле посадочной полосы.

 

На прощанье Жанетт пожала Джареду здоровую руку и ободряюще улыбнулась. Джаред хотел обнять ее, но она ловко отстранилась, погрозив ему пальцем. Зато Дженсену она уже второй раз позволила себя облапать.

 

– Я подожду снаружи, пока самолет не взлетит, – пообещала Жанетт. – А то вдруг вы, красавцы, не пройдете контроль.

 

– Да плевать им на наши морды, Суза, – успокоил ее Дженсен, а заодно и Джареда, который уже успел представить, как они будут разбираются с боливийской полицией. Хорошо, что пистолет Дженсен оставил в машине, хотя неуютно без него.

 

Проходя сквозь металлоискатель, Джаред никак не мог вспомнить, не забыл ли он нож в чехле на щиколотке. Но все обошлось, их рожи и правда не интересовали боливийцев. 

 

Когда самолет взлетел, Джаред спросил у Дженсена, просто так, потому что в голову пришло:

 

– Слушай… а в какой, говоришь, больнице твой напарник?

 

 

***

В Ла-Пасе, пока Джареду в клинике накладывали шины и кололи антибиотики, Дженсен связался с базой.

 

Морган выразил недовольство проведенной операцией и обещал прислать за ними вертолет через пару часов. Впрочем, зная майора, можно было сделать вывод, что он вполне доволен результатами – говнюк никогда не разменивался на похвалы.

 

Найти Коэна оказалось несложно, боливиано у Дженсена осталось с избытком.

 

Перебинтованный Джаред отловил его возле кабинета главврача.

 

– Как прошло, Дженс?

 

– Порядок. Ты подожди меня, я сейчас быстро…

 

– Я с тобой.

 

– Да я скоро вернусь.

 

– Эклз, я иду с тобой! – упрямо повторил Джаред. Вот же упертый!

 

Вип-палата на одного человека располагалась на третьем этаже в конце коридора. Через наполовину застекленную стену бокса Дженсен увидел Мэтта. Мэтт играл в карты с держащимся за живот стариком, чьи длинные белые волосы ярко контрастировали с сухой темно-коричневой кожей.

 

– Я тут буду,  – зачем-то сказал Джаред.

 

Оборжаться. Конечно тут, а где еще?

 

Дженсен толкнул дверь в палату.

 

Надо отдать должное Коэну, он даже не вздрогнул.

 

– Здравствуй, напарник! Пришел проведать?

 

Он широко улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.

 

Старик, толкая перед собой капельницу, удалился из палаты.

 

Мэтт проследил за ним и увидел маячившего за стеклом Падалеки.

 

– Вижу, ты нашел мне замену? – спросил Мэтт дружелюбно.

 

– Вижу, ты мне тоже, – кивнул в сторону индейца Дженсен. Улыбка Мэтта стала напряженной.

 

Дженсен осмотрел его демонстративно. Мэтт был одет в джинсы и рубашку, в которой он прилетел из Порту-Алегри. Глупо было ожидать увидеть на нем больничную пижаму.

 

– Ты позволишь мне, напарник? – спросил Дженсен, присаживаясь на край кровати возле Мэтта.

 

– Что угодно, напарник, что угодно.

 

Дженсен осторожно ухватил Коэна за отвороты рубашки, увидев краем глаза, что Джаред кидает на них острые взгляды через стекло.

 

А потом Дженсен рванул в стороны ткань, пуговицы расстегнулись, несколько оторвались и бесшумно упали на больничный палас.

 

– Давно мечтал об этом, Мэтью, – заметил Дженсен, выразительно глядя на голый живот Коэна с застарелыми метками, напоминавшими о взрыве. – Впрочем, ты и так знаешь.

 

Ни следа шрама от операции.

 

– Приятель, я объясню! – Мэтт вскочил на ноги и нервно покосился за стекло.

 

– Хорошо, – согласился Дженсен.

 

– Ты не знаешь их!

 

– О.

 

– Нет, нет, не в этом дело…

 

– А в чем?

 

– Я не виноват, клянусь. Я ничего не сделал. – Коэн, ероша на затылке волосы, начал метаться из угла в угол.

 

– В этом проблема.

 

– Ты хотел, чтобы я выполнил частный заказ? – Мэтт остановился, стиснул зубы, на скулах заходили желваки.

 

– Черт, я так надеялся, что ты меня переубедишь.

 

– Дженсен!

 

– Знаешь, чего бы мне хотелось? – Дженсен поднялся и посмотрел на Коэна в упор.

 

– Прикончить меня? – скривил губы Коэн.

 

– Зачем? Было бы здорово, если бы ты хоть одним словом намекнул, что ехать в Кочабамбу опасно. Я понимаю, ты взял заказ. Я понимаю, ты не сказал мне. Я не понимаю, как ты мог укрываться в госпитале, зная, что…

 

– Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось? – спросил Коэн. Похоже, он понял, что его не собираются убивать.

 

Дженсен с удовольствием вмял кулак в его живот, и когда Коэн согнулся пополам, наклонился к его уху и шепнул, зная, что он услышит, как бы тихо ни сказать:

 

– Полсотни кусков, Мэтью. Мой счет ты знаешь.

 

Перед тем как выйти из палаты, Дженсен обернулся. Коэн выпрямился с трудом и теперь смотрел в пол. Даже сейчас он нравился Дженсену, даже сейчас Дженсен с удовольствием рассматривал его голую грудь в распахнутой рубашке. Только…

 

– Мы с Джаредом подчистили за тобой. Теперь тебя всегда рады видеть в Боливии.

 

Когда они вышли из больницы и направились к полю, на которое уже садился вертолет, Джаред сказал:

 

– Выпендрежник ты, Эклз. Фильмов насмотрелся?

 

– Последнее слово всегда должно остаться за героем, – усмехнулся Дженсен, беззастенчиво разглядывая покрытые коркой губы Джареда. – А мы с тобой, согласись, герои.

 

Джаред расхохотался, запрокидывая голову, открывая горло с синюшными кровоподтеками. 

 

– Скажи мне тоже что-нибудь пафосное, Дженс. По-испански.

 

Дженсен остановился, приблизился так, что они касались теперь носками ботинок, чуть задрал подбородок, чтобы удобнее было смотреть в смеющиеся глаза Джареда, и сказал:

 

– Te deseo, Джаред. Очень.

 

Наверное, у Джареда разошелся шов на губе, потому что в поцелуе Дженсен ощутил терпкий вкус крови. Как соус, как мексиканский острый соус.

 

 

***

Майор Морган открыл папку с личным делом рядового Джареда Падалеки и достал оттуда приказ об увольнении, на котором не стояло ни одной печати.

 

С самого утра адски болела голова, Пилегги вызывал в свой кабинет и долго выспрашивал детали операции, приходилось вспоминать строчки отчета Эклза, превозмогая пульсацию в висках.

 

Теперь надо быстро провести разговор с Падалеки и заварить травяной чай, чтоб отпустило.

 

Лейтенант громко отчитался о прибытии рядового. Что ж голос такой мерзотный у парня?

 

– Не вопи, давай его сюда, – распорядился Морган. 

 

Пацан пришел, доложил по уставу, и этот тоже орет, чтоб ему!

 

Морган указал Падалеки на стул. Тот сел осторожно.

 

– Ну что, стрелок, потрепали тебя?

 

– Так точно, сэр!

 

– Помнится, у тебя тут высотная болезнь обнаружилась, сейчас как?

 

– В порядке, сэр!

 

– Ну и отлично, солдат. Потрудился ты неплохо, промашки у всех бывают, так что могу я с чистой совестью взять приказ о твоем увольнении и порвать его на…

 

– Стойте!

 

Падалеки аж привстал на стуле.

 

– Подождите, сэр. Не нужно его рвать.

 

– Поясни-ка.

 

– Я не… Я не хочу больше служить.

 

Виски сдавило железным обручем, так что в глазах потемнело.

 

– Повтори, Падалеки, что-то я тебя не пойму.

 

Пацан выпрямился по стойке «смирно» и отчеканил явно вызубренный текст:

 

– Я хочу заключить новый контракт, сэр! Контракт, позволяющий мне выполнять задания, не числясь в вооруженных силах США.

 

– Чего-чего ты там хочешь заключить? – Морган обошел стол и уставился на мальчишку тяжелым взглядом, сломавшим немало нижестоящих.

 

– Контракт, – упрямо повторил Падалеки, продолжая тянуть вверх подбородок. – Как у Эклза. Сэр.

 

Морган расхохотался, даже голову отпустило.

 

– И с кем же ты будешь работать, сынок? – утирая притворные слезы спросил майор.

 

– С Дженсеном… С Эклзом, сэр!

 

– Да?

 

Падалеки кивнул.

 

– А он-то об этом знает?

 

– Никак нет, сэр!

 

Морган хохотнул еще раз и вернулся в кресло.

 

– Садись-садись, нечего тут мне. Сколько ты нашего Эклза знаешь? Неделю?

 

Падалеки опустился обратно, отведя в сторону перебинтованную кисть.

 

– Кажется, – ответил неуверенно.

 

– Неделю, – удовлетворенно кивнул Морган. – И уже хочешь с ним выходить на задания?

 

– Сэр, так точно, сэр!

 

– Чудеса! Никто еще добровольно не просился в пару к Эклзу, как это он тебя обработал?

 

Падалеки уставился в пол, здоровыми пальцами он мял брюки у бедра.

 

– Он вытащил меня. А вы бы… а так за мной никто не пришел бы. Вот.

 

Боже мой, подумал Морган. Кого присылают… Как же паршиво их стали готовить в учебке!

 

– А с чего это ты уверен, что армия США сочтет достаточно удовлетворительной твою военную подготовку, чтобы заключить с тобой контракт, который ты требуешь?

 

– Я не требую, сэр. Если нельзя, то просто не восстанавливайте! – И Падалеки с вызовом уставился через стол.

 

– Разрешите идти, сэр? Дженсен улетает, я хотел переговорить с ним, если это возможно.

 

Падалеки опять встал навытяжку, щуря непослушно глаза.

 

Специалистов, знающих Боливию, на армию работало не так много, опытных из них можно было сосчитать по пальцам.

 

Дьявол тебя раздери, молокосос!

 

Придется шлепать печати.


End file.
